Les Mildspell
by empirexaddict
Summary: -Elle est persuadée que tu lui cours toujours derrière. Tu vois le problème? Elle a raison, tu lui cours toujours après. En ce moment c'est elle l'objet désirable, parce que "James Potter l'aime" mais si tu te désintéresse totalement d'elle , sa sera toi l'objet et c'est elle qui fera tout pour t'avoir. Elle va [...] être perdu.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K.R, à part les Mildspell.

**Chapitre1:Les Mildspell.**

-CASSANDRA, cria une voix du rez-de-chaussée.

La dite Cassandra poussa un long soupir agacé à l'étage. Elle mit le gros livre de potion qu'elle tenait entre ses mains dans sa malle. Elle prit la cage de son hibou grand duc, nommé Achille, d'une main et sa malle de l'autre. Elle les descendit péniblement jusqu'à en bas, en jurant discrètement pour ne pas être entendue par sa mère. Elle mit sa malle et la cage devant la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où l'attendait le délicieux petit-déjeuner que sa mère lui avait préparé. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle s'assit à table sous le regard attentif de sa mère.

Sa mère, Olivia Mildspell était une sorcière talentueuse. Elle était grande aux cheveux châtains. Elle avait un visage fin aux traits délicats. Un teint de porcelaine qui faisait merveilleusement bien ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux. Ses yeux qui était d'un bleu hypnotisant, qui changeait selon son humeur. On ne pouvait pas voir deux fois le même ton de bleu dans ses iris. Elle avait de fines lèvres qui s'étiraient souvent dans un sourire bienveillant, et son regard pétillait de malice. Cassy détourna son regard de sa mère, pour les poser sur son frère jumeau.

William Mildspell. Un jeune homme à la carrure athlétique, qui avait une taille parfaite pour quelqu'un de 16ans. Il avait des cheveux ébouriffés bruns, mais c'était comme si chaque mèche savait exactement où elle devait être, créant ainsi une coupe parfaite. Il avait un teint sans imperfections et un visage presque masculin. Il avait les yeux de sa mère, le même bleu troublant habitait ses iris. Il avait des lèvres charnues qui s'étiraient souvent en un sourire moqueur, il débordait d'un air arrogant. Ils avaient beau être jumeaux, ils avaient beaucoup de différences.

Elle, Cassandra Mildspell, n'était pas aussi grande que lui, mais elle se consolait souvent en se disant que 1m72 n'était pas si mal que ça pour une jeune fille de 16ans. Elle avait, à l'inverse de son frère, les yeux de son père. Elle avait deux pierres d'émeraude à la place des yeux, d'un vert vif et totalement irréel. Les différences ne s'arrêtaient pas au physique mais dans le mental aussi. Il était perturbateur, elle était d'un calme effrayant. Il était protecteur, elle était impulsive. Il était farceur, elle était drôle. Il aimer parler, elle aimer lire. Mais ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns aux reliefs cuivrés, les mêmes lèvres, le même teint, le même air sur le visage. La même passion pour le Quidditch. Le même talent pour les sortilèges. Ils étaient tous deux beaux. Tous deux drôles, amusants, pétillants. L'un complétait l'autre. Ils étaient confidents. Ils étaient unis d'un lien unique mais leur mère, ils formaient une belle famille. Seul, leur père manquait dans le tableau familial.

-J'allais monter te chercher, dit-il avec un sourire en regardant sa jumelle.

-C'est pas ma faute, je trouvais pas mon livre de potion, protesta Cassy en mangeant.

-Dans dix minutes on doit sortir si vous ne voulez pas rater le train, dit Olivia Mildspell. Terminez de manger.

-oui m'mam, dirent les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant finit leur déjeuner, ils étaient montés se brosser les dents. Pour enfin descendre, chacun munit de sa valise et de son animal, ils s'approchèrent de leur mère, chacun prenant un bras pour transplaner en direction de la gare King's Cross. Une fois arrivé à la destination souhaitée, ils marchèrent vers la voie 9 3/4. Devant celle- ci, ils la traversèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une foule habituelle pour un 1er Septembre.

-Pas de bêtises Willy, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ta sœur ...

-Maman j'ai pas besoin de.., commença à protester Cassy quand sa mère l'interrompit à son tour.

-.. Elle a beau dire le contraire, elle est fragile au fond.

-merci Maman, je le prends ça comment ? Demanda la jeune fille avec un air faussement vexé sur le visage.

-Quand à toi Cassy, tu freines ton frère dans ses bêtises…

-elle n'y arrivera pas de toute façon, murmura le jeune homme aussitôt.

-... et tu le pousses à étudier plus, dit-elle sans faire attention à la remarque de son fils. J'ai confiance en vous les enfants, je veux pas de lettre du directeur, j'en ai déjà assez pour repasser un mur du salon! Je vous aime on se revoit à Noël, dit elle en embrassant la joue de ses enfants.

-On t'aime aussi Maman, à la prochaine, dit Cassy avant de s'en aller.

-Cassy ne peut rien contre moi et j'ai eu toutes mes buses avec optimal donc ton idée d'étudier plus, t'oublies, dit Will avec un sourire amusé. Je t'aime M'man on se revoit pour les vacances.

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme monta dans le train rouge. Il le traversa en ouvrant chaque compartiment à la recherche de ses amis. Au bout d'un certain moment, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Quatre jeunes hommes étaient assis entrain de parler passionnément, chacun parlant d'une chose opposée à celle de son voisin.

L'un d'eux avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux cachés derrière des lunettes. On l'appelait Cornedrue, plus connu sous le nom de James Potter, la star de quidditch à Poudlard.

Le suivant avait des cheveux noir et bouclés, et des yeux d'un gris profond. Son sourire moqueur ne le quittait jamais, même quand il parlait. Sirus Black, ou Padmol pour la bande et le coureur de jupons pour le reste de l'école.

Il y avait ensuite, Remus Lupin, ou Lunard, qui avait quitté ses livres pour participer à l'échange. Les cheveux châtains avec des yeux couleur miel cernés de légères cernes. Malgré son air fatigué, il débordait d'énergie et faisait tourner la tête de plusieurs filles sans en avoir conscience.

Puis y avait Peter Pettigrow, un peu grassouillet et petit. Il avait des cheveux presque blonds et des yeux bruns. Malgré le fait qu'ils le surnommaient Queudever, ils l'appelaient souvent "le rat".

Le sourire aux lèvres, Will rentra, et aussitôt quatre paires de yeux le scrutèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, un grand sourire apparu sur le visage des maraudeurs.

-Alors mon vieux, où t'étais ? Lança James en premier.

- Je vous cherchais, de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Will à son tour.

-De toi, on se demandait qu'est ce qui te retenais aussi longtemps, dit Remus en souriant.

-Ils ont tous émis des hypothèses, mais moi je suis sûr que tu es venu en retard parce que tu as vu une belle nana et tu as pris le temps de la draguer, même de l'embrasser qui sait ! Dit Sirius d'un air sérieux.

-Euh… raté, rigola Will en regardant Sirius, et toi Lunard t'as dit quoi ?

-Que tu faisais sûrement une blague aux serpentards, répondit simplement Remus.

-Encore faux, et toi le rat tu penses quoi? Demanda Will avec toujours le même sourire.

-Que t'avais faim et que t'as dévalisé le chariot de bonbons, rétorqua Peter.

-Tu es mon dernier espoir James.

-Comme je sais que tu rencontrerais personne, que tu ne ferais pas de blague sans nous et que tu n'es pas Peter pour dévaliser un chariot de bonbons, j'ai dis que c'était sûrement de la faute à Cass si vous étiez en retard. Et comme toujours James Potter a raison, j'ai toujours raison, ajoute-t-il en voyant la bouche grande ouverte de Will.

-Tu nous connais trop bien, finit-il par dire une fois remis de ses émotions.

-On est amis depuis tout petit Mildspell, bien sûr que je vous connais, et surtout ta sœur. Elle, je la connais comme je connais Padmol.

-Mouai, si tu le dis.

Leur conversation dévia vite vers le Quidditch. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, ni Sirus, ni James, ni Will ne s'étaient levés pour aller voir des filles. Pour la première fois, leur voyage était centré sur eux, les maraudeurs.

* * *

><p>-Je n'ai strictement rien à faire de qui y'a dans cette calèche. Par ta faute on a raté toutes les autres parce que tu continuais a lire, donc si tu veux pas marcher jusqu'au château tu ferais mieux d'accélérer. Je te préviens je t'attends plus Evans, cria sèchement Cassy Mildspell, en marchant vers la dernière calèche.<p>

-J'arrive attends moi, Cassandra! S'il te plaît, dit la voix de Lily, un peu plus loin. C'n'est pas parce que Liam n'est pas là que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur moi, se plaint la jolie rousse.

Les maraudeurs installés dans la dernière calèche écoutaient la conversation, ou plutôt l'engueulade, entre Cassy et Lily. Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent les deux filles monter.

-Salut les gars, dit Cassy simplement alors que Lily baissait les yeux.

-Salut petite, dit Sirus en premier.

-C'est toi le petit ! Protesta de suite Cassy.

-Salut Cass, dit James alors que Sirus riait. Comment se sont déroulées tes vacances ?

-J'étais collée a Will, mais sinon ça va, dit elle avec un sourire.

-Comment ça "sinon ca va ?" Demanda à son tour Will en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle aurait préféré que tu ne sois pas la, commenta Remus. Sinon salut les filles, finit-il à l'adresse de Cassy et Lily.

-Moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là, dit Will tout bas.

-Aller boude pas Willy, je rigolais, commença Cass pour embêter son frère.

-Laisse moi tranquille Cass sinon…

-sinon quoi? Maman te demande de me protéger et toi tu me menaces ? Je le dirais à maman, dit celle ci comme une petite fille.

-Je t'adresse plus la parole, et toi Lily? Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Demanda-t-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

-Très bien, et toi ? Dit-elle en rougissant très légèrement.

-Ca pouvait être mieux.

-Evans tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ? Demanda James avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

-Non Potter je ne veux toujours pas sortir avec toi et ca ne va pas changer, dit une Lily agacée.

-Mais ne lui parles pas comme ça, dit Cassandra d'un ton de reproche. Ne t'inquiètes pas Jamesie, je te trouverais une belle fille à Poudlard, personne ne peut te résister, dit elle avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de James.

-Evans prouve le contraire, dit il dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Evans est l'exception, dit-elle calmement. Le trajet se déroulait sans autres mots échangés.

Dans un silence lourd, les élèves se dirigeaient vers l'école des sorciers. Leurs deuxième maison, leur deuxième famille. Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre et merci à La plume de sucre de s'être abonnée !

**Chapitre2 : Liam.**

Le directeur venait de faire son discours habituel, chargé de mise en garde et de sagesse. Des plats identiques apparurent sur les quatre grandes tables et sur celle des professeurs. Chacun se servit avec appétit et dégusta les délices que leurs avaient préparés les elfes de maisons. Pendant que le corps enseignant parlait des cours qu'ils avaient préparés pour cette année, les élèves de leurs côtés rattrapaient leur retard de deux tout ce désarroi, les jumeaux étaient chacun en grande discussion avec leurs amis respectifs. William Mildspell avait appris que son ami, Sirius Black, avait fugué de chez lui. Cassandra Mildspell, à son tour, apprit que Lily c'était encore disputé avec Pétunia, sa sœur.

-Mais mec, pourquoi t'es pas venu chez moi? Demanda Will en regardant Sirius avec étonnement.

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Le premier que j'avais en tête était James, répondit ce dernier un peu gêné.

-Sirius?

-oui, dit-il innocemment.

-La vérité Black, la vérité.

-Ok mais arrêtes de me regarder avec ce regard, tu fais flipper quand tu t'y mets vraiment, finit par dire Sirius. Je ne voulais pas déranger, vous rentriez de la France, j'ai pensé que vous étiez fatigués. Et en plus j'allais avoir Cass sur le dos, elle allait me regarder attentivement comme si j'étais un chaton blessé. Non, désolé mais au moins James me regardais pas comme ça.

-Mais…

-La prochaine fois elle te regardera pas cette Cass qui te regarde "comme un chaton blessé" crétin, dit Cassandra en se levant.

-Cass, commença Will avant de se faire interrompre par un regard noir de celle ci.

Elle tourna ses talons et sortit de la Grande salle accompagnée de Lily.

-Elle m'exaspère, souffla son frère. Ne t'occupes pas d'elle, je disais, t'es le bienvenue chez moi vieux quoiqu'il arrive.

-Mouai… répond Sirius pas convaincu.

-De toute façon t'as pas le choix, t'es resté un mois chez James… Donc vous viendrez chez moi pour Noël et pour le Nouvel An.

-Quoi? Tu veux mettre Cass et Sirius dans la même baraque? J'espère que ta mère a un assurance sorcier solide, plaisanta James.

-Elle ne posera pas de problèmes, elle compte aller chez ma cousine en France pour Noël avec ma mère, et comme je déteste allez là bas vous me servirez de motif et on s'amusera, déclare un Will heureux.

-Ce serait une bonne idée. Cass sera absente et Sirius calme. Même si j'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous vous entendez pas, dit Remus à l'intention de Sirius.

-Elle m'énerve, lâche Sirius

-C'est exactement ce qu'elle dit pour toi, sans oublier le blabla habituelle de "un arrogant, petit prétentieux, monsieur parfait, abrutie, triple écervelé de troll, macho et ayant un humour à la con… "

-Et "… Argh il m'énerve", finit Sirius avec une parfaite imitation provocant les rires des garçons.

-Vous faites les malins mais devant elle plus personne ne parle, dit James avec un peu de sérieux, ne la sous-estimez pas.

- Je la connais Jamesie c'est ma jumelle.

-T'as plutôt l'air d'être le jumeau de Patmol que celui de Cass, dit calmement Remus.

- Ça serait pas drôle d'avoir un deuxième Sirius? Demanda Will amusé.

-Drôle? Tu veux rire ça serait un cauchemar, dit James en riant.

-Héé! Cornedrue je me sens affreusement triste, dit Sirius faussement vexé, parler de moi comme cela.

-Mais oui, James. Ne parles pas comme ça à Sirius ça pourrait blesser son ego, dit Remus avec un sourire.

Un nouveau fou rire les secoua et ils décidèrent de monter dans leur dortoir commun. Avant d'entrer dans son dortoir, Will décida de voir comment allait sa sœur et demanda à James sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se transforma en animal et monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Une fois devant la porte, il rentra.

-.. Je savais que ta sœur était jalouse mais à ce point… Elle a pas de cœur cette garce? Si je la vois je te promets que je lui saute dessus, dit Cass rouge de colère.

-Laisses tomber Cassy.

-Non. De quels droits elle t'insulte? Comme si ça ne te suffisait pas d'endurer les insultes des idiots d'ici, il a fallut que ta sœur aussi s'y mette. Elle va m'entendre parler cette vipère! Elle croit quoi ? Que t'es toute seule? Elle va voir elle, continua à fulminer Cass en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

-Merci, souffla Lily discrètement.

En entendant son ton Cassandra arrêta de marcher. Elle alla s'asseoir près de Lily et passa un bras sur ses épaules en souriant doucement a la jeune sorcière.

-Mais c'est normal ma Lily, je te laisserais jamais tomber.

-Je sais, dit celle ci un peu émue.

-Bon maintenant tu vas te coucher, demain une journée chargée nous attend, annonce Cass avec un faux enthousiasme.

-Oui oui c'est ça bonne nuit, dit Lily en riant légèrement tout en se couchant dans son lit.

- Bonne nuit chou, dit son amie en lança un "insordiso" sur son ses amies endormies. Elle assise sur son lit en train d'écrire sur son journal intime, Will sortit de la cape et s'avança vers sa sœur. Celle ci ne le regarda pas, même si elle avait remarqué sa présence, elle l'ignorait royalement. Elle se décala un peu et il s'assit au bord du lit.

-Tu vas me faire la tête ? Demanda-t-il superbe silence lui répondit.

Elle continuait de griffonner sur son cahier.

-Si tu continues comme ça tu vas passer une mauvaise année Cass, ne cherches pas des noises à Sirius dès le début. Ce n'est pas le moment, il n'a pas aussi besoin de supporter ton sale caractère, il a déjà le sien.

-Je te conseil de te réorienter pour ton avenir William, tu ferais un excellent Psychomage, dit elle ironiquement en arrêtant d'écrire.

-William? Sérieusement Cass…

-Quoi Cass? Quand t'es avec tes amis c'est " tu me saoules Cass" mais sans eux c'est " sérieusement Cass?" mais elle est censée faire quoi Cass?

-Je sais pas, dit il un peu coupable.

- Je suis censée arrêter de vous parlez ou pas? Je suis pas devin moi ni un punch Ball. Gardez vos nerfs pour vous et arrêtez de les passer sur moi.

-Passer les nerfs sur toi? Cassy à peine on aurait pensé ça que tu nous aurais transformés en poussière, dit il en riant.

-Moques toi, sale créature de croisement entre un Elf et un troll.

-Oh, dit il en portant sa main sur son cœur en faisant mine d'être blessé, si moi je suis ça toi tu es une licorne… toute rose.

-Tu te moques de moi? Dit elle en le regardant avec de gros yeux, t'as trouvé que ça?

-Panne d'inspiration ma jolie, mais promis demain je me rattraperais, dit il en riant avec elle.

-T'es débile, dit elle une fois son fou rire passé.

-Pardonné?

-Bonne nuit, dit elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Avec un dernier sourire, il s'empara de la cape et sortit du dortoir comme il était venu. Une fois dans son dortoir, il dit un rapide bonne nuit, et lâcha la cape sur le chevet de son propriétaire. Une fois déshabillé, il s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée à l'instant même où sa tête rentrait en contact avec l'oreiller.

* * *

><p>A l'instant où les rayons de soleils caressaient les alentours de Poudlard, un jeune homme se réveillait dans la tour des Serdaigles. Il se leva et se dirigea directement vers son armoire. Malgré la fatigue et son état mi- conscient, le jeune homme attrapa une chemise propre, un caleçon, un pantalon noir, et sa cape noire où était broché l'emblème de sa maison. Munis de sa baguette et des affaires qu'il avait préparé la veille, il traversa sa chambre, sa salle commune, et les couloirs pour se rendre à la salle de bain des préfets. Une fois arrivé, il referma la porte derrière lui et se dé fit couler l'eau froide tout le long de son corps, assez musclé, pour remettre ses idées en place. Après une dizaine de minutes, il sortit de la douche et s'habilla sans trainer. Quand il fut prêt, il prit sa baguette et son sac, et marcha vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.<p>

Il avait eu du mal à se réveiller, et comme c'était la reprise des cours et qu'il savait qu'il devait prendre le planning des élèves de sa maison, il avait décidé de se réveiller tôt aujourd'hui. Il entendait ses pas réguliers résonner dans le couloir vide et il se sentait rassuré ou plutôt arriva devant les portes de la grande salle et après avoir respiré un coup, il les poussa. Il y avait quelques élèves, dix tout au plus, et les professeurs étaient tous présents. Avant même de s'asseoir pour prendre son déjeuner, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et s'arrêta devant son professeur d'arithmancie et directrice des serdaigles, Madame Leyon. Une grande femme aux cheveux longs et noirs. Elle avait un regard transpercent et ce pli habituel sur son front qui lui donnait l'air de toujours réfléchir. Elle scrutait l'élève qui se tenait devant elle.

-Professeur, je suis venue chercher les emplois du temps des élèves, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Monsieur McSelys, cela pouvait attendre votre déjeuner, dit elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Je ne prends pas le risque d'oublier ma tâche et de ne pas remplir mes responsabilités professeur, dit-il un peu gêné.

-Bien, tenez Liam, dit elle en lui tendent un gros tas de parchemins, distribuez les tas à un élève par année, pas besoin de vous fatiguer du premier jour, l'année vient à peine de commencer. Et monsieur McSelys, dit elle lorsque Liam s'était retourné près à partir, vous partez du bon chaudron pour votre sixième année, dit elle avec un dernier sourire.

C'était très rare de voir cette femme sourire à un élève, elle était stricte et autoritaire, mais cela venait fréquemment lorsqu'il s'agissait de Liam McSelys. Ce n'était pas de la discrimination parce qu'il était de sa maison, mais seulement parce qu'il se démarquait toujours par son intelligence et sa bonne volonté. Liam marcha jusqu'à la table qui portait les couleurs de sa maison, et s'assit sans posa les parchemins sur la table et fit rapidement un tas, sept au total, et les laissa dans un coin, se disant qu'il les donnerait lorsque les élèves se décideront de déjeuner. Il ouvrit un parchemin du sixième tas et observa les matières du mardi, il commençait la journée avec un cours en commun avec les Gryffondors puis les Serpentards puis des Poufsouffles et a nouveau des Gryffondors. Il y aura aussi deux cours ou il allait être mélangé avec les deux ennemis de toujours, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains et soupira, la journée allait être longue.

Il roula le parchemin et le mit dans une poche de son sac pour ne pas le sortit son livre de sortilège, et commença son petit déjeuner tout en lisant. Ses yeux bleus glissant rapidement sur les pages. Il lisait presque sans voir, connaissant déjà tout le livre par cœur, il ne s'attardait pas sur les détails. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il lisait, mais il remarquait les élèves rentrer dans la salle. Certains étaient réveillés pendant que d'autres dormaient presque debout. Pathétique, se dit Liam, ils avaient qu'à a dormir plus tôt. Il coupait sa lecture pour donner des rouleaux de parchemins lorsqu'il voyait des élèves venir vers sa table, et il replongea directement dans sa lecture.

-Liam.

Il ignora la personne. Il voulait terminer le chapitre 12 avant que l'heure de sortilège sonne. Les personnes pouvaient bien patienter quelques instants.

-McSelys, tu vas tout de suite arrêter de lire ce livre et à la place tu vas plutôt dire bonjour à ta meilleure amie, dit une voix agacée qu'il connaissait si bien.

-Cassy? Demanda-t-il inutilement en levant les yeux.

Devant ses yeux se tenait Cassandra Mildspell, sa meilleure amie, tout sourire. Il lâcha le livre sur la table et elle le prit dans ses bras. Cassy posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon, et le serra un peu plus lorsque Liam caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en première.

-Toi aussi, je t'ai cherchée du regard hier mais je t'ai pas trouvée, dit-il en s'écartant un peu d'elle.

-Je… Je suis montée dans mon dortoir dix minutes après l'ouverture du repas, dit elle avec un sourire d'excuse, j'étais énervée à cause des crétins.

-L'année vient à peine de commencer Cass et tu perds déjà tes moyens, dit il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Bon ce n'est pas comme si ce sujet de conversation me gêne, mais un peu quand même, dit elle avec un petit rire. On commence l'année ensemble avec un cours commun, j'ai donc gagné le paris…

-...pour la première fois depuis six ans, l'informe Liam en coupant sa parole.

-Mais j'ai quand même gagné Li ! J'ai gagné! Tu me dois 10 gallions!

-Je te les donnerais avant notre première sortie a Pré-au-lard, dit-il amusé, au fait on y va comme toujours ensemble? demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Charmante façon d'inviter une jeune fille, dit elle en se levant à son tour, le prenant par le bras.

-Une jeune fille? Où ça j'en vois pas, dit il en cherchant faussement quelqu'un du regard.

-Espèce de bave de troll répugnant, dit elle faussement énervée en essayant de se dégager du bras de son meilleur ami.

-Que t'es susceptible, dis donc. Et moi qui croyais que t'allais mûrir pendant ces vacances, je viens de comprendre que c'est peine perdue, dit il en la retenant sans ménage contre lui.

-Mais. Et la politesse? Tu l'as aussi oubliée pendant ces vacances avec ton cerveau, ou t'as pris l'initiative d'être ironique à tout bout de champs? Dit elle en essayant de s'éloigner encore une fois avec un peu plus de volonté.

-Mais je rigole Cass dit il en riant, c'est tellement facile de t'énerver, dit Liam en approchant Cass contre lui.

-Mouai. Revois ton humour McSelys, dit elle en arrêtant de s'éloigner et accepte le bras de Liam.

-Je suis pas d'accord j'ai beaucoup d'humour pour un Serdaigle, dit le jeune homme en montant des escaliers.

-Mais mon cher, tu as réussis à avoir un peu d'humour parce que tu traines avec moi, sinon t'es aussi un cas perdu , dit elle en riant.

-Mais oui, je te crois volontiers, et toi tu as réussi à garder un minimum de Q.I parce que t'es ma meilleure amie, dit il en marchant dans le couloir en riant.

-Pour ta gouverne l'intellect, j'ai un Q.I plus élevé que la moyenne tout en ayant de l'humour. Malheureusement tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait comme moi, dit elle en s'éloignent doucement de Liam.

-Intellect? Demande-t-il alors que Cass gardait une distance raisonnable entre eux. Tu veux insinuer que je suis bête?

-Oh, et il est perspicace pour un Serdaigle!

-Mais, tu nous prends pour qui? Dit-il en courant vers elle et commence à la chatouiller. De un, on a toujours été les plus intelligents de ce château, pour ta culture Cass, et de deux je suis le plus parfait d'entre nous deux.

-Je… Arretes… Mais… LIAM, dit elle en riant à cause des chatouilles.

-Alors? Qui est LE plus parfait?

-C'est moi… Je … rigole… Liam… c'est toi… c'est… toi.

-Je préfère, dit il en la laissant tranquille.

-Ta vraie place est à Serpentard Liam, le chantage c'est pas une qualité des aigles, dit elle en riant doucement.

-Dit celle qui est la plus rusée des deux, non mais je rêve, elle se fout de moi en plus, lâche-t-il lorsqu'elle éclata de rire. C'est ça moque toi, gamine va.

-Débile, dit-elle une fois son fou rire passé.

-Imbécile.

-C'est un vilain défaut de parler de soi à la troisième personne du singulier Liam, tu sais, il y a un étage dédié pour les cas comme toi à St mangouste, en plus les meilleurs medicomages s'occuperont de toi.

-Je te crois sur parole, ayant déjà vécu ça tu veux partager ton expérience, trop de gentillesse en toi.

-Ouais, je sais.

-McSelys, éloignes toi de ma sœur, cria une voix de derrière eux.

-Il ne veux toujours pas lâcher l'affaire? Murmure Liam à Cass.

-D'après ce que je vois, la réponse est non.-Arrêtez de vous murmurer des choses, séparez vous, tout de suite, dit Will accompagné des maraudeurs.

-Rends toi utile et laisses nous tranquille, tu sais ce que tu peux faire à la place? Tu peux aller embêter des premières années avant que le cours commence Mildspell, dit Liam d'un air détaché.

-Très drôle McSelys, tellement drôle que je suis plié en deux.

-Bizarre, je te vois pourtant rouge de colère. Es tu sûr de savoir quels sentiments t'habitent où est ce de l'ironie?

Les quatre garçons face à Liam et Cassy étaient en plein réflexion. Peter ayant été victime d'un sort provenant des serpentards, se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Remus retient un sourire tandis que les autres cherchaient à savoir s'il se moquait d'eux. N'ayant pas trouvé la réponse Will éclata.

-Arrêtes de gagner du temps avec tes énigmes à la con McSelys et Cass éloignes toi de lui.

-Et si elle ne veux pas, qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Demande Liam maintenant froid comme la glace et impassible tel un mur.

-Ne me tentes pas.

-Ouhh, j'ai peur, dit Liam avec un demi sourire et en passant un bras sur les épaules de Cassy.

-Tu nous prends à la légère ? Demande Sirius en s'avançant.

-Tu crois qu'on rigole peut être? S'avance James à son tour.

-Ne nous testes pas, continue Will d'un air menaçant.

-Même à Halloween vous feriez pas peur, vous êtes pas crédibles dans le rôle de "protecteur".

-Mais j'vais le…

-.. Ah ouais? Intervient Cassy pour la première fois, tu vas faire quoi? Allez je t'écoute.

-Cassy…

-Merci mais je pense que je connais déjà mon prénom, dit elle d'un ton calme. Si vous avez rien à rajouter nous on s'en va.

-On va se revoir McSelys, et je te promets que tu vas y perdre des plumes.

-C'est tellement poétique, des plumes, sérieusement Mildspell. Tu penses être dangereux avec des phrases toute faites de ce genre? Evites de les utiliser devant les Serpentards, ils n'auront pas la même réaction que moi, ils te riront au nez.

-Je vais… Mhhh t'as de la chance que y'a Cassy comme témoin, sinon tu serais un homme fini.

-Est-ce des menaces?

-Non, je te prédis l'avenir idiot.

-Tu voles vraiment bas niveau humour dit donc, je comprends d'où viennent tes blagues pourries Cassy, dit Liam à la jeune fille qui ria.

-Fais gaffe McSelys tu joues avec le feu, dit James.

-Les gars vous avez faim ou quoi? D'abord les plumes après le feu, vous voulez un poulet rôti ? Dès huit heures du matin? Pas très recommandé par les dietetimages si vous voulez mon avis.

-Gardes tes avis pour toi l'aigle, venez les gars on part, on lui règlera son problème plus tard, dit Sirius.

-Vous ne touchez pas à un cheveux de Liam, compris?

-Non, désolée on a beaucoup de difficultés à te comprendre. Comme le fait qu'on ne comprend pas comment tu fais pour traîner avec lui, dit Sirius avec humeur.

-Merlin, je n'y crois pas. Vous êtes tellement hypocrites, dit elle avec dégoût.

-On n'est pas Hypocrite, dit Will en regardant sa sœur.

-Bien sur que si! Vous sortez bien avec des filles de Serdaigle vous, vous parlez bien avec les joueurs de Quidditch de Serdaigle vous, sans oublier quand vous avez besoin d'aide pour un devoir vous le demandez à qui? En plein dans le mille, un ou une serdaigle! Mais moi, Cassandra, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir Liam comme meilleur ami parce qu'il vient de Serdaigle. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection. Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux , où je veux, compris? Hurla-t-elle sur les garçons. Bien, rajoute-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient tous pétrifiés comme sous le charme d'un stupefix, bonne journée.

Et elle s'en alla au bras de Liam, sous les regards médusés des maraudeurs.

-T'as sœur… Commence Sirius en vain.

-Ouais… Je sais. C'est Cassy.

-Ma confidente, dit James.

-Mon alliée, commente Remus.

-Ma Jumelle, dit Will fièrement.

-Malheureusement pour moi, Mon ennemie, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

-Patmol? Demanda James.

-Après James, après, dit Sirius sans se débarrasser de son sourire, on va arriver en retard au cours de McGo si on reste ici.

-Foncez, crie James en courant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3 

-Psst, Mildspell.

La jeune Cassandra commença a perdre petit a petit patience. Depuis plus de dix minutes, quelqu'un l'appeler discrètement. Il fallait quand même que cette personne revoit la définition du mot "discrétion", parce qu'il était tout sauf discret, et que la moitié de la classe l'entendait. Bien que Mrs McGonagal faisait la sourde oreille, Cassy savait pertinemment que son professeur allait vite perdre patience et punir celui qui l'appeler et elle. Elle savait qui la dérangé ,en plein cours de sortilège. Elle savait a qui appartenait cette voix masculine, celle qui l'avait promis monde et merveille. Elle savait aussi que si elle revoyait ces yeux noisettes, elle allait sûrement retomber dans ces bras. Elle devait rester forte. Solide. Impassible.

-Cassandra.

Elle soupire. Il allait pas renoncer si facilement. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça? A part être sortie avec lui, qu'elle autre erreur avait elle fait? Will lui avait pourtant répété plusieurs fois qu'il était pas quelqu'un de fidèle. Elle avait persistée, elle voulait montrer à son frère qu'elle pouvait voler de ses propres ailes. Et malheureusement pour elle, elle s'était brûlée les était tombée de haut. Elle avait eu mal, et était tellement déçus. C'était compréhensible.

Elle avait surpris sa meilleure amie et son petit ami dans le même lit. Quand , où et comment? C'était l'année dernière dans les environs de Noël, pendant une fête que les Georges avait organisée. Vers deux heures du matin, quand elle cherchée son frère pour rentrer, elle était rentrée par hasard dans une chambre, elle les avait vue et elle était partit avec des cris et des larmes.

Depuis elle les évités, tout les deux, mais ils étaient revenus plusieurs fois pour lui dire que c'était une erreur et que c'était la première fois. Comme si ça allait changer quelques choses, elle était vide a présent, et rien de leurs dire pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle les haïssait de toute son âme.

-Cass..

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Murmure-t-elle en essayant de ne pas lui hurler dessus.

Le jeune homme de 16ans couvrait Cassy d'un regard plein de remords et culpabilité. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux court brun, tique d'anxiété, et il essaya de lui sourire.

-Te parler, souffle-t-il a son tours.

-Maintenant qu'on le fait ,répond à ma question. Qu'est ce que tu veux Mat?

-Que tu me pardonne.

-Laisse moi réfléchir.. Non. Maintenant qu'on a réglé le problème laisse moi suivre le cours.

-Mais.

-Laisse moi tranquille à la fin, dit elle a voix haute en oubliant ou elle se trouvait, j'en ai marre. J'en peux plus de te voir tout les jours sans penser a ce que tu m'as fait. Ca ta pas suffit de me blesser, tu veux me briser? Je te promet que si tu continue a m'harceler comme ça, jvais pas y aller par quatre chemins. D'abord je te lance un maléfice qui sera tellement puissant qu'il restera graver dans ta mémoire ,et si tu comprend pas le message je vais directement voir le directeur pour lui dire que probablement un fous s'est échappé de saint Mangouste. Compris?

-Je crois ,Miss Mildspell, que Mister Smith a compris vos désirs, répond Mrs McGonagal avec une pointe d'ironie. Maintenant si vous le permetez je continus mon cours, ou si vous le souhaitez vous reglerez votre petit problème en heures de colles.

Un silence répondit à la place des deux élèves. Cassy se retourna et lança un regard noir a ceux qui osés l'observer. Et elle retourna son attention vers Liam qui sembla se retenir d'éclater de rire, et finalement elle regarda son frère qui l'étudier les sourcils froncés. Pour finalement fixait sa plume comme si elle était à l'origine de tout ses problèmes. Quelques instants plus tard la cloche sonna, et la jeune fille sorta en première.

Tout au long de la journée , elle avait était harcelée par Mat pour "parler" ou pour "s' expliquer" . Elle était au bord d'une crise de nerfs. Elle en pouvait plus. Pourquoi saccrochait-il comme ca cette année? Qu'est ce qui avait changé, a part le fait qu'elle avait prit quelques formes et qu'elle embellissait de plus en avait passé les plus longues heures de sa petite existence. Elle avait attendu avec hâte le dîner, et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle allait manger jusqu'à oublier sa peine.

-Cassy?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers celui qui l'avait interpellée. Will s'assit a côté d'elle, suivit des quatres autres maraudeurs, et passa un bras autours des épaules de sa soeur.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

-Pourquoi ça ne doit pas aller? Réplique-t-elle a son tours.

-Parce qu'un psychopathe te cours après, rajoute Sirius comme si c'était évident.

-La ferme Black, lâche Will exaspéré, chérie tu vas pas me faire croire que tu vas bien, pas a moi, reprend Will.

-Anw c'est trop mignon, mon Willy s'inquiète pour moi, dit Cassy en posant sa tête au creux de l'épaule a son jumeau, mais tu t'inquiète pour rien chou.

-J'arrive pas a te croire. -Moi non plus, dit James en se rajoutant a la conversation.

-Potter, on peux se passer de tes réflections, dit un William menaçant, je suis avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, continua Will a l'intention de Cass, dans les bons est mauvais moments. Sinon a quoi sert un jumeau? Si tu veux je peux aller lui régler son compte a ce morveux.

-Pour la première fois, je te remercirais. Ça m'enlevera vraiment une épine du pied, il est lourd. Trop lourd a la longue, dit elle en soupirant. Je comprend pas, ça fait plus huit mois qu'on n'est plus ensemble. Pourquoi il revient maintenant?

-C'est parce que tu sors avec personne, dit Sirius sans gêne.

-Sirius, commence Will avant que Black ne l'interrompt en perdant patience.

-Quoi? Je mens peut être? C'est peut être ta soeur, mais l'autre idiot reste un mec. Et comme elle est libre, l'idiot pense qu'il a sa chance et qu'elle attend des excuses pour être de nouveau ensemble, explique-t-il sa logique masculine.

-Mais, je veux pas de ses excuses, dit elle en s'énervent petit a petit en se separant de son frere, je m'en contre fiche de lui. Je veux simplement la paix, une année tranquille si possible.

-T'es a Poudlard Cass, dit Remus en lui souriant , ici les années tranquilles n'existe pas.

-Si l'année va se dérouler comme ça je vais pas tenir longtemps,souffle-t-elle en se tournant vers la table.

Elle rencontra les yeux verts de Lily qui lui souriait. Un sourire compatissant, celui qui dit" je suis la si t'as besoin de parler". Evans ne parlait pas beaucoup, voir rarement, lorsque les Maraudeurs était près d'elle. Elle restait discrète en espérant que Potter l'oublie, ce qui arrivait rarement, voir quasiment jamais. Lily l'avait soutenu, écoutée, conseillée, quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Elle avait toujours était proche, enfin presque.

En première année, quand tout le monde évité Lily parce qu'elle traînait avec Rogue, Cassy avait était la pour elle. Elle avait fait leurs devoirs ensemble, elles se conseillait déjà des livres a l'époque. Mais avec le temps le groupe des Maraudeurs s'était formé , ou du moin le nom y avait était attribué. Ils attaqués les Serpentards, et comme Cassy passait beaucoup de son temps avec eux, Lily avait décidée de l'éviter parce que son groupe d'amis embêter son meilleur ami. Mais elles se detestaient pas pour autant. Quand Cassy commencait a délaisser la compagnie de son frère pour celui de Liam, Lily s'était rapprocher d'elle. Mais elles étaient devenus inséparables quand, l'année dernière, Cassy avait rompu avec Mat et quand Lily avait arrêtée de parler a Rogue. Elles formaient un duo, ou plutôt un trio avec Liam.

-Dis moi Lily, commença Cass en oubliant les Maraudeurs, pourquoi on t'a pas vue à la bibliothèque avant? Je t'ai cherchée avec Liam pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes mais t'étais introuvable.

-Mrs McGonagal avait besoin de moi, dit elle en rougissant a vue d'oeil.

-Mhh, dit Cassy pas convaincue mais néanmoins avec un sourire.

-Je t'assure que je mens pas.

-On reparlera de ça cette nuit.

Lily détourna le regard , mais le rouge qui habitait ses joues ne la quitta pas pour autant. Cette petite scène de gêne de la part de Lily, arracha un sourire a Cassandra. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour observer le plafond ensorcelé, elle l'adorer. C'était si..magique. Cette pensée la fit encore plus sourire, elle regarda ses amis qui mangeaient. Remus et Will mangeaient avec une certaine retenue, alors que James et Sirius engloutissaient littéralement le contenu de leur assiette.

-Ce soir on a pas de spectacle de prévue de votre part?demanda-t-elle innocemment un peu moqueuse

-Nan, dit James entre deux bouchées, on a pas eu le temps d'en faire.

-Mais on a eu le temps d'embêter des Serpentards si ça t'intéresse, me dit Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

Cassy grimace malgré elle. C'est pas qu'elle porte les Serpents dans son coeur, mais savoir des personnes humiliées et même blessées a cause d'une stupide guerre entre maison, elle trouve ça dure. Quand elle pense guerre entre maision ça semble un peu léger, mais ça remonte a plus loin. C'est une différence d'idéologie qui les poussent a se haïr mutuellement, certains seront extrémistes alors que d'autres protégeront les plus démunis. Malheureusement pour le reste de l'ecole, la maison des Serpentards accueille, comme son fondateur, généralement ceux qui sont extrémistes.

Mais elle n'a pas pitiée d'eux, ils cherchent aussi pas mal les ennuis. Ils maltraitent a leurs tours d'autres élèves de différentes maisons, de préférence né-moldu, pour les faire souffrir , voir pire. Ils sont cruels avec eux. Cassy tourne son attention vers Lily Evans, d'origine né-moldu, si quelqu'un s'apprêtait a toucher a un cheveux de la russe, Cassandra n'hésitera pas une seconde pour faire regretter son acte a la personne en question. Elle était trop précieuse pour elle, une rare amie qui lui restait, qui l'avait pas trahie. Étant une sang pur, elle l'a protégerée.

-Quoi? Demanda Lily qui remarqua que son amie la fixait avec détermination.

-Rien d'important, finit par lacher la brune avec un sourire réconfortant.

-Dit pour voir, je te dirais si c'est important ou non, rétorque la préfète d'un air sévère.

-Tu vas me prendre pour une débile, dit elle avec un demi sourire lasse.

-Mildspell, parle. Lily attira, sans le remarquer , l'attention des garçons sur elle et Cass. Ils avaient arrêtés de manger et observer l'échange d'un air intéressé.

-Je..Je pensais que..., commença Cass en se mordant sa levre inferieur hesitante a continuer .Avec tout ce qui se trame dehors, tout ce que ma mère me dit a propos de ces extremistes sorciers. Je me disais que.. Je te protégerais. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais que tu saurais te défendre, s'empresse-t-elle de préciser, mais je pourrais pas t'abandonner sans défense. T'as l'air si fragile et eux si..impitoyable, cruel, horrible, finit-elle en grimaçant de dégoût.

La jolie rousse resta sans voix, elle pensait sûrement que Cassy allait lui sortir qu'elle avait du chocolat sur le nez, ou qu'elle allait lui demander de l'aide pour le devoir d'arithmancie. Mais non, la brune pensait a toute autre chose. Elle pensait a sa protection, a celle d'une né-moldu. Lily était si touchée qu'elle resta paralysée sur place, la cuillère remplie de fondant au chocolat à la main. Son amie pensait a sa sécurité.

Elle réussi a la sourire d'un sourire dont seule elle avait le secret, un sourire doux et franc. Cassy lui sourit aussitôt et pris une fraise et la mangea. Un peu a l'écart, les garçons se lançaient des regards entendus en hochant la tête silencieusement. Sirius observer Cassy longuement avant de détourner les yeux pour s'attarder sur un groupe de fille un peu plus loin, qui glousser en croissant son regard d'acier. Il leur adressa des sourires charmeurs et il sentit quelqu'un lui envoyer des coups de coude.

-Oui James? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-Mange et arrête d'observer ces filles, lui dit-il fermement.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et observa son meilleur ami attentivement, tout comme Evans donc le comportement de James était en effet bizzare. Il haussa les épaules et s'exécuta. James se tourna vers Cassy, qui regardait son assiette d'un air préoccupé.

-Cassy comme toujours? Demanda-t-il a mi voix.

Cette question ne fut pas si discrète qu'elle devait l'être, car tout le monde les obsevait désormais. Cassy relevait la tête et son visage s'illuminait de plus en plus et un sourire radieux occupa ses lèvres. Et elle hocha la tête en riant légèrement.

-On change pas les vielles habitudes, répond-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et ignora les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis et surtout celui de Will. Le repas fut rapidement finit, et pendant que les filles montaient dans leurs dortoirs, les garçons se promenaient dans le jardin de l'école pour parler de la prochaine pleine lune tranquillement, sans oreille indiscrètes.

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent dans le dortoir qu'elles partagés avec Mary et Alice. Ces dernières étaient rarement dans leurs dortoirs mais beaucoup plus souvent dans ce de leur petits amis respectifs, donnant ainsi a Lily et Cassy l'opportunité de faire ce que bon leur semble.

-On commence par quoi ce soir? Demanda Cassy en s'avançant vers ses affaires pour sortir ce dont elle avait besoin.

-Les 30cms qu'on a faire pour sortilèges, après on attaque les 50cm sur la dissertation d'histoire et on finit par la petite recherche a faire pour potion, dit Lily en sortant elle aussi ses affaires.

Cassy hocha la tête et s'activa. Elle prit son encrier, sa plume, et beaucoup de parchemins. Elle s'avança vers la table de quatre personnes , qui était installé un peu au fond de la chambre. Elle déposa ses affaires et s'assit docilement sur une chaise. Lily en face d'elle, elles commencèrent leurs devoirs.

-La..révolution des..gobelins.., écrit en marmonnant Cass après un bon moment, a était..longue..

-Dans ta tête Mildspell, dans ta tête, répète Lily pour la millième fois.

-ce..qui a ..coûté..cher aux sorcier. Point final! J'ai finis, crie Cassy sans cacher sa joie.

-Oui bon, il est presque 21h30, lui annonce Lily concentré sur sa diserte, tu peux commencer divination.

-21h? Euh... Je dois aller voir Will, j'essaye de ne pas trop rentrer tard, dit elle en prenant sa baguette et sa cape, si je dépasse 23heures ne m'attends pas et couche toi.

Et avant que son amie puisse répondre, la jeune brune s'échappa du dortoir en courant. Une fois au septième étage elle passa trois fois pour faire apparaître la salle sur demande. Elle poussa les lourde porte avec le peu d'énergie qui lui reste et rentre dans la salle toute essoufflée. Elle voit James mi-assit mi-allongé sur le canapé, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle soupire et se laisse tomber près de lui.

-Désolée j'ai pas vue le temps passer.., commença-t-elle.

-Tu faisais tes devoirs avec Lily, dit-il en souriant et l'ebourrifiant les cheveux aussi au passage.

-Arghh oui, lache mes cheveux sinon j'attaque les tiens, menaça-t-elle. Tu as dis quoi aux autres pour t'échapper? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il s'était arrêté.

-Que je voulais prendre de l'air et j'ai pris la carte et la cape, pour qu'ils tracent pas mes pas et qu'ils me suivent pas discrètement.

-T'aurais pas dû le dire comme ça pendant le dîner.

-Je sais mais, j'aurais pas pus te le dire et.. Sirius m'énerver sérieusement a regarder a droite a gauche.

-Il regardait des filles, James, c'est toute a fait normal venant de lui, dit elle amèrement.

-C'est un idiot de première, dit il en la serrant contre lui. Nan mais franchement, comment ils font pour ne pas remarquer que t'es amoureuse de lui? Même moi je l'ai remarqué alors que tu sortais avec Mat, alors que je suis pas le plus perspicace du groupe.

-Je suis assez discrète si tu veux tout savoir, dit elle avec un petit sourire. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un idiot, triple idiot même. Il ose m'insinuer que je donne des espoirs a Mat, alors que.. Arghh il m'énerve.

-Alors que t'es sortit avec l'autre crétin juste pour faire réagir Sirius. Mais tu t'es attaché a Mat.

-Malheureusement c'est ça. Et il me l'a fait a l'envers. Et Sirius me dit de sortir avec quelqu'un pour que l'autre débile me lâche. je suis censée faire quoi? Je suis désespéré là, il veux que je me balade avec une pancarte ou ya écrit"Remarque moi Black" ou je fais comment, dit elle avec un petit sourire.

-T'es incroyable, dit il en riant, mais le connaissant il va pas comprendre la signification de "remarque moi", dit il entre deux fous rire. Mais on est deux a être désespéré, finit il par dire une fois calmé, d'un ton amère.

-Elle est pas prête a céder, souffla-t-elle. -Non, et tu as vue quand elle a rougit quand hier Will lui a adressé la parole? Ou avant quand tu lui a demandé où elle était avant? Soit elle voit un type, soit elle est amoureuse de Will, dit-il découragé.

-De William? Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant un peu pour l'observer. Je pense pas qu'elle...

-Alors quoi Cassy? Demande-t-il a bout de patience en passant une main dans ses cheveux, je sais pas quoi faire moi. Je l'aime, mais elle me croit pas. Elle pense que je rigole, mais on rigole pas a propos des sentiments. Je sais même pas si je dois persister ou lacher l'affaire. je veux un signe Cassy, un foutu signe pour ne pas perdre espoir.

-Jamie, dit elle en le serrant contre elle, je vais t'aider cette année je prend partie. Je t'abandonne pas, je vais pas te laisser sombrer dans un pseudo désespoir. Il suffit de manipulation, et elle te tombera dans les bras, je te le promet, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Comment tu peux en être sûre, demande-t-il en s'abandonnant au soins de Cass relaxant.

-Fait moi confiance, perd pas ton objectif de vue, garde espoir et laisse moi faire. J'ai un plan, ou plutôt deux, une bonne et une qui va être explosive.

-On commence par la bonne.

-Tu change d'attitude radicalement. Tu deviens plus calme, travailleur et tu l'as laisse tranquille. T'arrête pas les blagues, mais évite de t'en venter, fait toi discret et, sans oublier, ne te pavane pas comme un dieu du Quidditch devant elle , soit modeste. Tu pourras? Juste pendant un délais de quelques semaines et si ça fonctionne pas, on attaque l'autre plan.

-Je te fais confiance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre4: /point de vue de Cassy/

Ça fait plus de trois mois que James suit mes conseils. Il les a pourtant suivit à la lettre, mais Lily reste toujours méfiante. Elle se contente de le saluer, échanger des banalités et rien d'autres. Nada. J'ai de la peine pour lui, il fait tellement d'effort. Il mérite pourtant son amour, certe je ne peux pas l'obliger a l'aimer mais je vais faire un sorte qu'il soit "intéressent".

De mon côté c'est toujours la même chose, le néant aussi. Sirius va voir toute les filles, et Mat me court toujours après. J'ai pourtant envoyer mon frère lui refaire le portrait, je comprends pas pourquoi il persiste celui la. J'ai mon dernier plan, le plus désastreux. S'il fonctionne, ca nous aiderait tout les deux, au profit de James comme le mien. Mais c'est un risque énorme, faut prendre en compte les disputes qui vont surgir, les cris, les pleurs. Sans oublier les mensonges, les crises de tout genres et autres.

-Cassy? James.

Je lui ai fais une promesse. Je dois la tenir, j'ai rien a perdre. On est comme a notre habitude, dans la salle sur demande, un vendredi soir. Mi-allongé sur le canapé, on pense silencieusement. Enfin, pensait, parce que là James vient d'interrompre les miennes. Je tourne ma tête vers lui, et plante mon regard dans le siens.

-Tu pense a quoi?

-Que tu as assez fait d'effort et que maintenant c'est a elle d'en faire. Ne dit rien écoute moi. Elle a beau ne pas aimer se maquiller, détesté les compliments, préféré lire ses révisions le matins que de se coiffer longuement, elle reste une fille. Et une fille est toujours attiré par ce qui est le plus demandé. Exemple, quelques soit la fille , elle préférera les talons hauts que tout le monde veux et se désintéressera vite des autres.

-Mais pourquoi? Demande-t-il perdue, tout le monde le veux , elle en a qu'à choisir d'autres.

-Justement James, si tout le monde le veux , ça veux dire que l'objet désiré est digne d'intérêt. Attend je vais te l'expliquer du point de vue d'un garçon. Ah , voilà. Pourquoi tu veux absolument le balais nimbus 1900? Si tu me dis que cest pour seulement ces caractéristiques , tu me mentirais. tu le veux pour te la frimer devant tout le monde, pour que les autres admire ce que tu as. Ils peuvent seulement l'admirer de loin , mais il t'appartient l'objet. Ils peuvent baver pendant des heures, ce balais restera a toi et il sera ta fierté. Tu es l'objet en question.

-Mais , je suis déjà désiré, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Crétin, dis-je en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête, si ça serait vraiment le cas tu sortirais avec Evans. Je reprends mes explications, et tu m'interrompt pas sinon je te tape, d'accord? Bien, rajouté-je une fois qu'il hoche la tête. Tu es l'objet, désiré certe mais partiellement par des personnes qui ont limite 0 de Q.I. Je dis pas que tu es pas désirable , mais on va dire que ces rivales ne sont ni intelligente, ni belle, ni même intéressante. Elles peuvent pas rivaliser avec Lily, elle sera toujours gagnante. Elle hesitera jamais, parce qu'elle n'a jamais était confronté a une menace de taille. Même si la tu es calme, elle est persuadé que tu lui cours toujours derrière. Tu vois le problème? Elle a raison, tu lui cours toujours après. En ce moment c'est elle l'objet désirable, parce que "James Potter l'aime" mais si tu te désintéresse totalement d'elle , sa sera toi l'objet et c'est elle qui fera tout pour t'avoir. Elle va d'abord être perdue, perturbé, énervé pour tout. Et ensuite elle regrettera.

-Woaah, dit-il en me regardant d'un air ébahie, tu as vraiment réfléchie a tout ça, ...pour moi?

-Non James , pour le troll avec qui j'ai joué aux echecs ya une heure, dis-je avec un petit sourire

-Sérieusement? Un troll a Poudlard?

-Okayy, on va dire que t'es en état de choc.

-merci, souffle-t-il en me serrant contre lui, tu fais tout ça pour moi.

-Mais bien sûr que c'est pour toi, tu l'aime depuis plus de deux ans James, c'est pas rien. Et c'est mon amie, même si je sais qu'elle persiste en disant qu'elle te haïe , elle ment. Pour se protéger , elle se donne l'illusion de pas t'aimer. Mais mon plan est plus complexe que ça, et plus ..osé, dis-je en grimaçant et m'ecartant de son étreint.

-Comment ça? -Nan, enfaite c'est carrément débile comme plan, c'est du sucide collectifs.

-Raconte moi et j'en jugerais par moi même

-Tu te moque pas? J'ai vraiment réfléchis pour ce truc , donc même si tu pense que c'est stupide essaye de ne pas rire.

-D'accord je t'écoute, dit-il le plus sérieux dont il est capable.

-D'accord. Donc, j'ai pensais que, comme toi tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui sois presque a la hauteur de Lily, je dis bien presque parce qu'elle est parfaite cette fille! Et que moi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me libère de Mat et qui ouvre les yeux de Sirius, j'ai pensais que. Qu'on pouvait faire croire aux autre qu'on sort ensemble, pour que Lily ai conscience de ses sentiments et que Sirius soit jaloux, dis-je cette phrase rapidement en observant sa réaction.

J'attends qu'il éclate de rire, en me disant que c'est ridicule. Mais quand je relève les yeux il me regard avec un grand sourire et ses yeux petilles d'excitations.

-Mais tu es super intelligente, s'écrie-t-il, ce plan va fonctionner du tonnerre. Mais t'es génial! Ça va nous aider a tout les deux.

-Mais ne t'emballe pas, t'oublie des choses mon coco. Ça va pas du tout être facile. Ya mon frère,et Liam qui vont peter un câble, sans oublier la crise que va nous faire Sirius et Lily. T'es prêts a te passer de Patmol pendant un moment? Tu peux couper ton bras droit? Perdre l'utilisation d'une de tes mains, être comme a moitié vide? Demandé-je en dramatisant tout.

-Bien sûr, au final j'aurais Lily et toi tu aurais Sirius.

-Tu vas te faire frapper par mon frère.

-Tu viendras me soigner et ça les enragera encore plus.

-J'aurais la moitié de l'école a dos.

-J'aurais l'autre moitié, dit-il avec un sourire, allait te dégonfle pas Cassy.

-Mais moi j'ai pas peur, c'est toi qui va prendre le plus de risque! T'es sûre et certain? Demandé-je inquiète.

-J'ai pas peur non plus. On commence par quoi?

-Déjà on doit paraître crédible. On doit s'inventer une histoire passable.

-On doit, par exemple des fois sans faire gaffe se prendre la main. Se sourire. Rire de quelques choses que les autres sont pas au courant. Comme dans la grande salle, quand j'ai laissé échappé notre rendez vous. Et pour l'histoire on dira qu'on sort ensemble depuis la fin des grandes vacances, dit-il en me souriant fière de lui.

-Et bien dis donc, dis-je après avoir fermer ma bouche qui était grande ouverte, t'es pressé. Mais on doit mettre en place une stratégie. On commence comme tu l'as dis et ..

-ET ON PEUX FAIRE UN SORT QU'ILS NOUS VOIT SORTIR ENSEMBLE D'ICI, me hurle-t-il aux oreilles.

-Bonne idée , et tu viens de me rendre sourde.

-Desolée, dit-il sans quitter son sourire fière.

-On est vendredi? Demain on met en place notre plan.

-D'accord, dit-il en me fessant un bisous sur la joue.

-Ne me touche pas, dis-je en le poussant alors qu'il riait.

-T'as oubliée quelques choses Einstein, si on sort ensemble on va devoir s'embrasser, m'informe-t-il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>-'Jours, dis -je en m'assiyant a mes amis.<p>

-T'as une drôle de tête, me dit mon cher frère (l'ironie me tuera un jour).

-Un peu normal si t'as jumelle rentre a 2 heures du matin, l'informe Lily avec une once de reproche dans la voix.

Je lance un regard rapide vers James et je retourne la tête a la même vitesse, et je plante mon regard dans celui de mon frère.

-Vraiment? Me demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil, une parfaite imitation de Black si vous voulez mon avis. C'était quoi son excuse? Demande-t-il a Lily.

Elle fronce les sourcils en me regardant, oui bon j'aurais pas lui dire que je vais voir Will cette fois. J'aurais du dire que je pars me prendre un livre a la bibliothèque...Mais rentrer de la bibliothèque a 2heures du matin aussi ça fait louche . Je vois Remus en pleine réflexion.

-Bah..elle m'avait dit qu'elle était allait te voir. Quoi? C'est ce que tu m'as dit, dit-elle alors que je lui lancé des regards noirs.

-Non, elle n'est pas venus me voir une fois depuis la rentrée, dit il durement. Tu es allée voir qui?

-Comment ça jamais venue? Demande Lily en froncent encore plus les sourcils. Elle sort souvent le soir pour "venir te voir", et ca depuis la première semaine des cours. Tu es allée voir un garçons la nuit?

Je commence a voir chaud là, mais vraiment chaud. C'est trop tôt. Tout va foirer, non pas maintenant. L'expression de mon frère devient plus dure, c'est comme s'il se maîtrisait pour ne pas tuer tout les garcons de Poudlard. Le regard froid, la mâchoire contracté, les poings fermés.

Je tourne mon regard vers Lily, elle a ses yeux grands yeux verts écarquillés, un peu plus blanche que d'habitude, mais les joues rouges de colères. Je sens la panique me gagner, je me tourne vers James, qui lui a un petit sourire imperceptible, et quand je regarde finalement Sirius il a seulement l'air étonné, les sourcils haussaient et un petit sourire. Idiot.

-Personne, dis-je entre mes dents.

-Tu resort avec Mat? Demande Will avec du dégoût.

-Non, pas lui..

Oh.. Pas lui? MAIS QU'EST CE QUI TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ MOI POUR DIRE ÇA?

-Pas.. PAS LUI? hurle-t-il a présent.

Merde, toute la grande salle nous regarde. Deja je sors avec qui je veux, non? Est-ce que je lui demande avec qui il sort en ce moment moi? Je prend mon courage a deux mains et je relève la tête avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Exactement, dis-je un peu plus fort. C'est pas lui, et je te dirais pas c'est qui.

-TU VAS ME LE DIRE.

- Ça sert a rien d'insister.

-William, ta soeur est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions toutes seule.

-ELLE SORT LA NUIT JAMES, LA NUIT!

-Et alors? Toi aussi tu sors la nuit, ou est le problème? Insiste James doucement.

-TU FAIS EXPRÈS? C'EST UNE FILLE, IMAGINE TOI ELLE SE FAIT ATTAQUÉE EN PARTANT JE NE SAIS OÙ?

-Baisse d'un ton William, c'est pas un cirque ici, reprend James un peu plus durement. Quoi qu'elle fasse, t'as pas le droit de l'humilier devant tout l'école.

-Je fais ce que je veux, crie-t-il un peu moin fort.

-Moi aussi, dis-je a mi voix.

-TOI, TAIS TOI, recommence Will a plein poumon, le visage rouge a cause de la colère et l'effort.

-CA SUFFIT WILLIAM, crie James qui s'était retenu jusque là.

-Cassy, m'appelle une voix familiaire dans mon dos.

A ce moment là, mes nerfs lâche. Si Liam est venu jusque la, ça veux dire que c'est grave. Tellement grave, qu'il prend le risque de se faire harceler par les Maraudeurs. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer devant tout ces yeux qui me fixe. Je relève la tête fièrement, et me lève. Enfin, ces sans compter sur mon adorable frère qui m'emprisonne la poignée, relever l'ironie de cette dernière phrase.

-Tu pars nul part. Tu allais le voir , lui? Dit-il en désignant Liam et en resserrent l'emprise sur ma main.

Il me tient avec une telle force, que les larmes que j'avais retenu jusqu'à la coulèrent silencieusement. Je secoue la tête en signe de négation, mais il me relâche pas pour autant.

-C'est qui? Recommence-t-il avec la même question.

-Je te le dirais pas.

-Parce que tu pense qu'il aura honte de toi, une fois qu'il va savoir que tu l'as dis? Demande méchamment William.

On avait un plan, on avait tout prévue, ça nous avait pris plus de trois heures pour le perfectionner. Tout devait se passer comme on l'avait prédit. D'abord ça devait être les sourires complice, on allait passer la journée ensemble et on aller se tenir la main tout le long, en se fessant des calins parfois. Une semaine plus tards, seulement une semaine plus tars, le temps que tout les esprits s' habitue aux changements, on allait dire qu'on sort ensemble.

Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il devait pas être entrain de m'humilier en me criant dessus, il devait pas me faire mal ni physiquement , ni moralement. Il devait être compréhensible, et d'accord. Une erreur.

Juste une erreur et tout est foutue en l'air. Je me sens tellement conne, je devais prévoir d'autre choses., comme si je savais pas que tout part toujours de travers quand il s'agit de moi. Ma gorge noué, j'essaie de me libérer la main.

-Cassandra, répond moi.

-Non.

-C'EST QUI ?

-C'EST MOI, crie James a son tours en se levant.

Il marche vers moi, il a l'air hyper furax, je l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Pas même quand on était petit, jamais. Il s'approche et pose sa main sur celle de William et dé sert l'emprise d'un seul coup. Il me pousse derrière lui, et il se retourne vers Liam pour lui chuchoter quelques choses, et celui-ci hoche la tête directement. Sans broncher , il part. La grande salle est plongée dans un silence immense.

Tout le monde nous observe. Si les autres sont surpris ou étonné, mes amis sont sous le choque. Remus,Lily, Peter et même Sirius. Ils sont tous silencieux, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux qui vont limite sortirent de leur orbites. James est toujours dans le mêmes états, alors que mon frère nous fixe comme s'il nous voyait pour la première fois.

-C'est une blague? Demande William en retrouvant ses esprits, l'humeur plus massacrante que jamais.

-J'ai l'air de rire? Si on te la pas dit c'était a cause de ça. T'as vue comment tu réagis? T'as vue comment tu traite ta soeurs? Tu viens de l'humilier. Pas celui avec qui elle sort, non toi.

Et il se radouci en me voyant, un sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres et il me prend par la main.

-Vient, dit-il en m'approchant de lui tout en marchant.

-Je suis désolée, lui murmuré-je en essayant de ne pas pleurer, c'est de ma faute. J'ai tout fait foiré a cause d'un alibi, je suis tellement désolé James, je..

-Chut, souffle-t-il a son tours. Tu n'as rien gâché, a l'inverse chérie, on ne pouvait pas être plus crédible que ça, dit il en faisant un bisous sur mes cheveux.

On sort de la Grande salle, accompagnés du même silence qui continue de régner. Il me dirige vers le couloir mort ,c'est l'endroit où se trouve des salles de classes inhabitées depuis plus de deux siècles au moin. Il pousse une porte et je vois Liam faire les cents pas. Quand il nous voit rentrer, je me dégage de l'étreinte de James, et il me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre lui et je pleure sans relâche. Et il me caresse les cheveux doucement , ce qui me calme directement. Je cale mes battements de coeurs, sur le siens qui est régulier.

-Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé, demande-t-il sans s'éloigner de moi. J'ai crus que William allait te broyer la main sur place.

J'ai eu peur qu'il te fasse du mal, mon dieu Cassy.

-Je..t'as entendus ce qu'il m'a dit, demandé-je d'une petite voix.

-Tout c'est trucs horribles? Je pense que toute l'école l'a entendu, désolée chou, mais je vais pas te mentir sur ce coup. Alors tu m'explique.

-Je.. Je peux pas, dis-je en me séparent de lui.

Il fronce les sourcils et moi pendant ce temps je fais apparaître un mouchoir et me mouche discrètement avec. Je paris que mes yeux sont rouges, et j'ai une tête a faire peur.

-Pourquoi pas? Me demande James en haussant un sourcil, si tu pense qu'il est digne de confiance, tu peux lui dire Cass.

-T'es sûre? Tu m'en veux déjà pour avant, je veux pas..

-T'en vouloir? Dit-il avec un rire franc, tu rigole? Tu as étais parfaite. T'as vue la tête qu'ils tiraient? J'ai eu du mal a ne pas éclater de rire.

-Oui, ça ce voyait beaucoup que tu voulais rire, intervient Liam avec son sarcasme légendaire. Nan sérieux, mec on aurait dit que t'allais tuer William a main nus.

-C'est pas ma faute si ce crétin s'en prend a Cassy. Que ca serait question de moi ou non j'aurais intervenu, on s'en prend pas a une fille devant moi. Je me demande même pourquoi Remus n'a pas intervenu plus tôt.

-Il était entrain de mettre les morceaux du puzzle a leur place, il avait compris avant même que tu le crit, on doit soit l'avoir comme allié, soit faire très attention à lui, dis-je en m'assiyant sur une table.

-On me tient au courant l'année prochaine?

-Peut être, tu n'as qu'à tenir encore un mois, dis-je avec un demi sourire. Je rigole, rajouté-je quand je l'ai vue commencer bouder, alors euh.. Tu sais deja que..enfin..je.

-oui oui que tu es amoureuse de Black. Ça je sais mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu sors avec le mauvais Maraudeurs.

-Disont que Sirius ne me considère pas totalement comme une fille qui peut etre potentiellement sa petite amie.

-Et toi tu te console avec James qui lui t'accepte? Et Lily? Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

-Il en a eu marre d'elle et comme moi aussi j'en avais marre de Sirius, dans un accord tactique on s'est mis ensemble et on se console mutuellement, mentis-je sans grande peine. Et depuis le début des cours, quand on se voit on se soule et on s'envoie en l'air.

J'entends James s'étouffer, et Liam me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleu.

-Et tu m'as jamais rien dit? S'indigne-t-il.

-Bein James , si Liam a cru a ce blabla tout le monde le croira. On a la crédibilité a 200%, dis-je fièrement.

-Attends alors c'est faux? Demande Liam perdue.

-Bien sûr que c'est faux, lui dis-je en le tapant l'épaule, tu me prends pour quelle pimbeche? Comme j'ai des vues sur Sirius et que ce débile et aveugle. Et que Lily en fait baver James. On joue la carte de l'objet désiré.

-Pas bête, très dangereux comme plan, peut être même tordu, mais c'est brillant.

-Je sais, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Imaginer vous la tête que fera William quand il va savoir que c'est pas pour être avec James que tu fais tout ça mais pour Black. Mon dieu je dois ramener mon appareil photo et l'engin moldu qui prend en photo continuellement.

-une caméra?

-Oui c'est ça, je vais bien rire.

On partit tout les trois dans un fous rire.

-On te fais confiance, dit James une fois le calme revenu. T'es le seul au courant.

-Je dirais rien, depuis le temps qu'elle me parle de lui, je peux même t'expliquer avec quelle grâce il mange du point de vue de Cassy, dit Liam en riant avec James.

-Heyy ! C'est pas vraie je suis pas comme ça déjà.

-Mais oui, dit James en riant. On te croit , ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et toi tu te crois mieux avec " vous avez vue comment elle respire bien ma Lily -Jolie? Je vais l'épouser et on aurait pleins d'enfants parfait"., dis je en riant avec Liam.

-Maiss, je suis pas comme ça, se plaint James.

-Vous savez quoi? Je peux me venter en disant que je viens d'assister à la première dispute du couple Mildspell-Potter.

-Dit aussi que c'est finit avec une embrassade , commente James.

-Nan, après la rumeurs va finir avec "ils ont finit dans le lit", dis-je apeurée.

-Tant mieux, dit James avec un grand sourire.

-Tu veux mourire jeune, par les mains de mon frère? Et t'oublie que j'ai mon cousin en 7eme année en serdaigle. Tu connais les familles sang-pur James. Si tu joue avec eux, tu vas finir a Saint Mangouste, dis-je un soucieuse.

-Je me battrais pour notre amour, dit il d'une voix faussement solennelle.

-Crétin, dis-je en riant.


	5. Chapter 5

**lune :Ta review me fait super plaisir! Je suis trop heureuse que ça je te plais. Je publiais vite parce que j'avais des chapitres déjà écrit, mais maintenant je dois les écrire le plus vite possible mdrr et merci ! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5:<span> Lily, Remus et Sirius.

_ /point de vue d'extérieur/_

Les trois jeunes avaient passés leur Samedi après midi ensemble afin de mettre en place un plan pour les prochains jours. Cassy avait une once d'espoir pour élaborer une stratégie afin de penser a toutes les possibilités et réactions possibles venant de ses proches. Chacun avait son propre rôle cette après midi là, Liam était le cerveau, James donnait les réactions de ses amis, et Cassy disait ci tel ou tel plan était réalisable sous cet angle ou ce point de vue. Dans un lapse de temps de dix minutes, ils avaient décidés de manger dans les cuisines du château, afin de repousser au maximum la confrontation. Ils mangeaient dans un calme assez reposant, brisant quelques fois le silence pour dire leurs avis sur une réaction. James avait déjà parié 10 gallions avec Liam sur la réaction de Sirius et Lily. Cassy avait désapprouvée ça, et avait dit quelques minutes plus tards que ça serait sûrement Lily qui ferait le plus grand scandal.

Vers 20h du soir, le trio s'était séparé pour rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives. Lorsque les deux gryffondors avaient passés le tableau de la grosse dame, un silence digne d'un funéraille les avait accueilli. Cassy était montée directement dans son dortoir et c'était enfermée dans son lit sans regarder la belle rousse qui l'observait depuis son propre lit.

Quand a lui, James était monté dans son dortoir et avait vue les rideaux des quatres lits fermés, avec un soupir il s'était dirigé vers le sien.

Avait-elle fait le bon choix? Avait-il prit la bonne décision?

Comment pouvait-elle savoir si leur plan fonctionnerait?

Comment pouvait-il être sûr de ne pas craquer?

Supporterait-elle d'être loin de son frère?

Supporterait-il de ne plus être collé a son presque frère?

Etait-elle assez déterminée pour ne plus chercher SON regard?

Était-il assez téméraire pour miser toutes ses chance sur ce plan fous?

Elle allait le faire quoi qu'ils disent parce qu'elle l'avait promis et que c'était pour lui.

Il allait le faire pour la montrer qu'il était serieux, qu'il l'aimait et surtout parce qu'elle croit en lui.

Elle n'avait plus rien a perdre.

Il avait déjà tout perdue.

Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil avec quelques de ces pensées.

* * *

><p><em>PDV Cassy<em>

-Donc vous sortez vraiment ensemble?demandait pour la troisième fois Lily.

-Oui Lily, on sort vraiment ensemble,je répéte pour la troisième fois en prenant des notes du cours.

-Mais.. Enfin.. Je comprends pas, chuchota Lily en prenant elle aussi des notes ,si vous sortez ensemble pourquoi il m'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui a la rentrée?

-Pour sauver les apparences, je dis comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Et ça t'as pas dérangée? Je veux dire, de le voir dire je t'aime a une autre?

-Bien sûr que non c'était même mon idée, il était pas d'accord mais je l'ai convaincu de le faire.

-Comment tu peux être sûre qu'il t'aime, persiste-t-elle, il y a moin de quelques mois il courrait toujours derrière moi.

-Les sentiments changents tu sais? Rien n'est éternel. Il t'aimait vraiment, je le sais, mais il a eu tellement de refus de ta part qu'il a abandonné. C'est compréhensible, non, je demande. Il t'a attendu plus de deux ans, il n'allait pas t'attendre éternellement.

Elle se tait mais je la vois méditer sur mes paroles. Elle lance un regard noir à James et retourne son attention vers moi.

-Et s'il t'utilisais pour s'approcher de moi, dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu deviens complètement parano Lily. Et tu veux insinuer quoi par là? Qu'aucun garçon ne peux s'intéresser a moi, je rétorque avec humeur.

-J'ai pas dis ça..

-Ça te semble si invraisemblable que James m'aime? Tu l'aime c'est ça? Tu regrette de ne pas lui avoir donner sa chance, je propose doucement.

-Non, non , ne t'inquiète pas Cass je ne ressens rien pour lui. C'est juste que je me fais du soucis pour toi, j'ai peur qu'il t'utilise ou te fais du mal. J'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir, finit-elle par chuchoter.

Anww elle est adorable, je me sens super mal de lui mentir. Et si ça foire et je la perds aussi? Non pensons positivement, elle va finir avec James et avoir pleins d'enfants.

-Je connais James depuis mon enfance Lily, s'il me fait le moindre mal je te promet que je me vengerais. Elle me sourit faiblement avant de retourner son attention au cours.

Je tourne la tête et voit Remus m'observer. Je retourne mon attention sur mes parchemins, je déchire un bout et écrit "_au septième étage après le cours , vient seul. CM._" et l'envoie à Remus discrètement. Il l'attrape discrètement et le lit , puis hoche la tête. Comme ça on va régler ce problème et il nous resterait plus que mon frère. Hier j'étais triste mais aujourd'hui je suis remontée contre lui. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas ce qu'il m'a dit et fait. Ce faire humilier de la sorte devant toute l'école , c'est lourd comme sanctions. Il a essayé de me parler aujourd'hui, je l'ai fuis. S'il pense qu'il va se faire pardonner avec deux trois belles phrases, il se trompe. Il est pire que Sirius, s'il ne supporte pas quelque chose c'est bien l'indifférence. Il arrivera a se passer une semaine de moi , non?

Sirius ne m'a pas adressé la parole aujourd'hui, a vrai dire il était avec Will du coup je l'ai aussi évité. On s'est séparé en deux groupes en faites. William, Sirius, et Peter d'un côté et Remus, Lily, James et moi. Lily reste froide envers James, elle ne lui fait toujours pas confiance. Ça , au moin, ça fait parti du plan qu'on a mis en place. La sonnerie sonne et je me lève, range mes affaires le plus vite possible. Remus s'en va en premier, suivit des élèves de Poufsouffles. On sort et j'attends Lily devant la salle.

-On va directement à la grande salle, me demande Lily.

-Mhh,attends , James, je cris pour attirer l'attention de mon pseudo petit ami.

-Oui Cassy, dit celui-ci en me souriant.

-Tu mange avec nous , je lui dis avec un sourire.

-Tout ce que tu veux, dit il en s'approchant de moi.

-Bien.. Je dois rendre un livre à la bibliothèque tout de suite, sinon elle ne me laissera plus empreinter, vous voulez bien me garder une place à la grande salle, je demande en regardant Lily et James.

-Ça peux pas attendre le dîner, dit Lily en me suppliant du regard.

-Tu connais Madame Pince, Lily, tu sais très bien qu'elle est capable de me mettre sur liste rouge pour un retard, je dis faussemant désolé. Allez on se voit dans vingt minutes, je finis en courant.

Je tourne a gauche pour être sûr que Lily ne regarde pas ou je vais. Je monte un étage puis un autre et quand je monte les marche de l'escalier du sixième étage quelqu'un me rentre dedans. Il me rattrape à la dernière minute en m'empêchent ainsi de tomber.

-Fait attention , idiot, je lâche en soufflant.

-C'est ta manière de me remercier Mildspell, me demande le jeune homme.

-Sirius, je dis inutilement.

Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres, et ses yeux gris m'observe. Quelques mèches noires lui tombe sur les yeux, lui donnant un air négligé mais tellement attirant. Merlin, je dois pas penser a ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là en plus?

-Tu fais quoi ici, le dîner se déroule à la Grande salle a ce que je sache, me dit-il.

Merde, on a pensé la même chose. Diversion...

-Ça ne t'intéresse aucunement, je dis froidement.

Il hoche la tête et garde un sourire de coin et descends les escaliers sans regarder derrière lui une seule fois. Enfoiré. Je secoue la tête et monte à l'étage suivant et voit Remus debout contre le mur, entrain d'observer le sol, d'un air absent.

-Remus, je dis doucement.

Il lève ses yeux miel vers moi, et un sourire apparaît sur son visage où plusieurs fines cicatrice réside. Il se redresse et rentre dans une classe vide. Ce qui y a de bien avec lui, c'est qu'on a rarement besoin de parler pour nous exprimer, un seul regard nous suffit. Je le suis a l'intérieur et m'assois sur une table.

-T'es un jeune homme intelligent Remus, et je sais que si on t'a pas comme allié , tu pourrais tout compromettre. Tout déchiffrer et le dire à mon frère ou pire à mon cousin.

Il hoche la tête et attends mes confidences.

-James et moi on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble, j'avoue d'un trait, je sais que Lily nourrit des sentiments autres que l'indifférence envers James, elle a juste besoin d'un bon coup de pied dans le derrière, je dis avec un sourire. Elle doit croire qu'elle la perdue, pour ensuite se rendre compte à quel point il compte pour elle.

-Je vois, il dit lentement,et toi ça t'arrange.

-Hein? Comment ça?

-Allez Cassy ne me dit pas que ça t'arrange pas pour Sirius, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Mais.. Je..enfin..comment tu le sais, je finis par avouer.

-Tu es tellement pas discrète, finit-il par rire. Toujours là a vous chamailler et a chercher l'attention de l'autre.

-Je te fais confiance Remus, tu es le deuxième au courant, et il n'y aurait plus une personne de plus au courant. Alors.. Tu es avec nous ou tu laisse les choses faire, je demande.

-La deuxième proposition me tente beaucoup, mais James l'aime tellement que ça serait un crime de ne rien faire. Je suis partant,me dit-il en souriant.

-On doit établir un plan, pour les rapprocher , mais ni James ni Lily ne doivent être au courant..

* * *

><p><em>Pdv James.<em>

-Je t'avertis Potter, si c'est un de tes plans foireux pour sortir avec moi, ça va pas le faire, explose Lily au bout d'une demie seconde de silence, au milieu du couloir desert.

Je soupire. Je l'aime, vraiment, mais quand elle essaye toujours de comprendre, elle m'énerve. Comme maintenant, là, elle m'énerve à me répéter mille fois la même chose.

-Je te le dis pour la dernière fois Evans, j'aime Cassandra et non je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Oui je t'ai aussi aimé une époque , mais maintenant c'est finis, je mens en regardant droit devant moi.

-Tu ne m'as pas lâché pendant plus de deux ans Potter, si tu pense que je vais te croire si facilement tu rêve, j'en suis sûre tu l'as convaincue a jouer le rôle de ta petite ami, dit elle en plissant des yeux.

Ouh ça sent pas bon. Bon James, allez pense a un mensonge. Réfléchi bordel réfléchi. Ah. Je m'arrête au milieu du couloir et l'attrape du bras, pour l'arrêter aussi. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux verts emeraudes.

- Exactement Evans, j'ai espéré pendant deux ans. Deux longues années. J'ai attendu un signe ,un geste. Quelque chose venant de toi. Je m'accrochais au moindre espoir. Chaque fois que tu me criais dessus je me disais que ça passerait est que tu me dirais que tu m'aime aussi. Chaque fois que tu me repoussais, ma détermination se renouveler. Je peux aussi te dire pourquoi je détestais autant Rogue, c'était juste parce que lui pouvait être ton ami et pas moi. Tu m'as même pas donnée ça, Evans, je me rends compte qu'en faite je n'avais aucune valeur, depuis le début, a tes yeux. Mais je suis un humain, et il ne faut pas attendre trop de moi, je t'ai aimé et c'est finit.

-J'avais raison Potter, dit elle doucement, tu ne m'aimais pas. Comment on peux oublier un amour de deux ans en deux mois, dit elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Sois tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé, sois tu m'as seulement utilisée pour t'approcher de Cassy, finit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne te permet pas Evans. Tu peux me détester, me haïr , ne pas me tolérer mais tu n'as aucunement le droit de mettre mes sentiments en doute. Je t'ai aimé à me rendre malade. Si j'avais tant d'heures de colles c'était parce que je faisais des blagues a des Serpentards certes, mais je déjoué les plans de ceux qui voulaient s'en prendre à toi. Si je te faisais des déclarations devant toutes la Grande salle, c'était pas pour me moquer de toi, mais pour te prouver que j'ai pas peur de le montrer a tout le monde. Que j'ai pas peur d'avouer mes sentiments. Je voulais simplement t'impressioner, être à la hauteur pour toi. Mais tu m'as toujours vue comme un perturbateur ambulant. Tu te vante de ne pas faire attention a ceux que les gens disent sur les autres, mais tu as été la première a m'étiquetée. Alors après tout ce que tu m'as fait enduré, tu n'as pas droits de me reprocher de ne pas être sincère en mes sentiments ou d'avoir abandonné. Parce que si j'ai abandonné c'est a cause de toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas Evans, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'approcher de Cassy, j'avais juste a ouvrir les yeux.

-Ce que je comprends pas c'est comment, murmure-t-elle, comment vous avez finit par sortir ensemble.

Euh.. J'ai pas pensée a comment, quand si mais comment non. James invente.

-Pendant cet été , j'ai pris la décision de laisser tomber. Je me suis fait une raison , tu ne m'aimeras jamais et je respecte ça désormais. Cassy était venu chez moi le premier soir des vacances. On a parlé longuement et ça s'est fait naturellement. Elle a recollée ce que tu avais brisé en moi, elle a su me redonner le sourire et l'envie de vivre. Maintenant c'est elle , la raison pour laquelle je me lève tout les jours, je finis avec un petit sourire.

Pendant que je parlé je me suis rapproché d'elle, il n'y a que quelques centimètres qui nous sépare l'un de l'autre. Reprend toi James, ne fait pas tout foirer maintent. Je me redresse et lui relâche le bras, et me remet a marcher comme si rien n'était. Elle me suit , un peu en retrait. J'ai pas cédé. Je lui ai pas dis je t'aime, je ne lui ai pas demandé de sorir avec moi, rien. Casandra va être fière de moi. Je souris pendant tout le trajet vers la grande salle, comment ne pas sourir et être fière de moi? Je dois écrire ce jour quelque part. Je m'avance vers la table des gryffondors et m'assois, Lily devant moi. Je sens son regard sur moi, et je lève les yeux.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

-C'est pas grave, c'est du passé, je dis doucement. Alors tu en pense quoi du nouveau sort qu'on doit maîtriser en sortilège, je dis pour changer de sujet.

Et on parle tout en mangeant. Pour la première fois depuis le début de toute ma scolarité je parle tranquillement avec Lily Evans. C'est tellement bizarre que des élèves de toutes maisons confondues nous regardent ébahie. Elle se mets même a rire d'une blague que j'ai dis. Je sens des bras m'enlacer, une tête se mettre au creux de ma nuque et un parfum m'envahir.

-Cassy, je dis en ferment les yeux et l'attrapant de la taille. T'as rendu ton livre?

-Oui j'ai même trouvé Remus sur mon chemin, dit elle en s'asseyant a côté de moi.

Je me tourne vers elle et sans comprendre ce qui se passe, elle m'embrasse. Je me laisse faire et elle se sépare doucement de moi. Et se retourne vers Remus pour continuer de parler comme si rien n'était.

-Tu devrais me passer le titre du livre que tu m'as raconté en chemin.., commence-t-elle à la discussion. Je sens plusieurs regards sur moi. Celui de Liam, qui depuis sa table m'observe en se retenant de rire. Celui de William,qui soutient mon regard. De Lily, qui baisse les yeux lorsque je l'observe. Et celui de mon frère, Sirius, ses yeux gris n'exprime aucuns sentiments, juste un vide immense. Il détourne son regard pour observer Cassy rire avec Remus, un sourire apparaît sur son visage et l'instant d'après plus aucune émotion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Aro.**

-Alors comme ça toi et Potter, commence Matthew Smith d'un air triste.

-Oui, je réponds simplement pour couper court cette conversation en plein couloir.

-Pourquoi lui ? Il me demande droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps, pourquoi maintenant, il persiste en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est comme ça Mat, ne cherches pas le pourquoi du comment, c'est juste lui et pas un autre.

-Facile à dire.

-Écoutes, je soupire exaspérée, tu as eu ta chance et tu m'as trahie. Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un ça doit être toi. Maintenant laisses moi tranquille.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas Cassandra, tu vas voir.

Il s'en alla avec cette dernière mise en garde ou plutôt menace.

Je le connais il est capable de me faire boire un philtre d'amour ce malade. Je dois faire attention. Je soupire fatiguée. Je n'en peux plus. Ça fait maintenant quelques semaines que tout le monde sait pour James et moi. Lily et James se sont rapprochés, ils se parlent de temps en temps sans que je les oblige à s'adresser la parole. James rayonne. Il est de plus en plus heureux, de plus en plus épanoui. Avec Remus, on fait de notre possible pour les laisser en tête à tête, prétextant un devoir a faire ou des recherches à la bibliothèque. Tout va bien pour eux. Parfaitement bien.

Pour moi c'est une autre histoire. Je me fais harceler par les groupies de mon pseudo petit ami. Je n'ai presque plus de temps pour moi, avec les devoirs et les cours je suis dépassée. Liam s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi. Il ne m'adresse même plus un regard, ou me fait un signe. Quand je vais le voir, il est froid et distant. Sirius m'évite, c'est comme si je n'existais pas pour lui. Mon frère ne me parle plus. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Je me sens seule. Affreusement seule et j'ai personne à qui en parler.

Lili? Et lui dire quoi? Que je complote dans son dos pour que celui qu'elle croit être mon petit ami et elle sortent ensemble?

Remus? Et lui mettre un fardeau en plus sur les épaules? Je préfère encore sombrer seule que de l'embarquer avec .

James? Et lui enlever ce peu de bonheur qui lui reste? Le faire culpabiliser et qu'il abandonne tout? Non, j'ai trop sacrifié pour que ça suis seule et j'en ai conscience.

Je soupire encore une fois et m'en vais vers le parc. Je longe les couloirs vides et me dirige vers l'extérieur. Un peu d'air frais ne me ferais pas de mal. Une fois dehors, je ne vois personne. Tout le monde est dans sa salle commune au chaud en train de discuter avec leurs amis. Personne de censé ne s'aventure dehors par ce froid glacial. Personne sauf moi. J'ai besoin de ça. D'être seule et remettre mes idées à leurs places. J'ai besoin d'être quelque part où je ne ressentirais plus ce vide en moi. J'ai besoin de quelque chose, mais je ne sais même pas quoi. J'enfouie ma tête dans mon écharpe et me laisse tomber contre un arbre. Je rassemble ma cape près de moi pour garder un peu de chaleur. Et je ferme les yeux. Je me laisse aller. J'écoute les bruits qui sortent de la forêt interdite et ça me calme. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça. Je ne ressens même plus le froid s'infiltrer dans ma chair. Je ne ressens rien.

-Cass, j'entends quelqu'un ne lève pas un doigt, je ne veux pas qu'on me retrouve.

Je garde les yeux fermer, le visage impassible. Qui que se soit il va repartir et me laisser tranquille.

-Cassandra Mildspell, me hurle James en s'approchant.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et remarque que le ciel est sombre, il faisait pourtant un peu beau quand je suis arrivée. Je lève les yeux vers un James furieux, je fronce les sourcils et attends.

-Oui ? Je demande doucement.

-Oui? OUI? JE T'AI CHERCHÉE PARTOUT CASSANDRA. TU N'ÉTAIS MÊME PAS SUR LA CARTE. J'AI FAIS TOUT LE CHATEAU CASSANDRA, TOUT LES COULOIRS, LES CLASSES INOCCUPÉES, LES ENDROITS QUE TU FREQUENTES, LES CACHOTS, JE SUIS MEME ALLER DEMANDER A LIAM SI TU ÉTAIS AVEC LUI. MEME WILLIAM S'EST INQUIÉTÉ, ON ÉTAIT FOUS D'INQUIÉTUDES. LILY ÉTAIT HYSTÉRIQUE, MEME SIRIUS TE CHERCHAIT. ET TOI TU ME DEMANDES OUI? TU TE FOUS DE MOI?

Je reste paralysée. Mais quelque chose en moi s'éveille, un sentiment fort qui fait changer les gens. Il les ronge de l'intérieur et pourrit tout ce qu'il y a de bon. La rancoeur.

-Pourquoi, je demande simplement dans un murmure, pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Il hausse les sourcils et m'observe. Quelques secondes plus tard, il écarquille les yeux, signe qu'il a comprit quelque chose. Moi, je reste silencieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cassy ? Il me dit en douceur en s'approchant doucement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer.

-Rien.

-Cass, il dit et s'assoie près de moi, je te connais. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse pour que tu sois si distante.

-Laisse tomber.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?

-Rien.

-Cass.

-Laisses James, laisses moi tranquille, je lui dis durement.

-Non je veux savoir. Je dois savoir pourquoi tu nous évites.

-Je ne vous évite pas, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule.

-Et pour être seule il t'a fallu sortir du château par ce froid et d'y rester plus de quatre heures ?

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Si tu m'expliques pas je ne risque pas de comprendre, il rétorque énervé. Pourquoi t'es distante?

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Si tu l'es, tu ne nous parles plus. Tu nous fuis avec Lily, tu parles seulement à Remus et encore c'est juste pour les cours. Tu ne parles plus à Liam. Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Ce que j'ai? Parce que c'est chez moi que ça cloche hein? C'est toujours ma faute. C'est à cause de moi de toute façon. On peut s'en prendre qu'à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, demande James incrédule.

-C'EST LIAM QUI M'ÉVITE, C'EST LUI QUI M'A LAISSÉ. C'EST LILY ET TOI QUI VOUS VOUS ISOLEZ, C'EST VOUS QUI NE CHERCHEZ PAS À COMPRENDRE. TU SAIS ÇA FAIT QUOI DE SE SENTIR ABANDONNÉ? DE CROIRE QU'ON EST TELLEMENT SEULE QU'ON DÉRANGE LES AUTRES? SI JE PARLE PAS PLUS QUE ÇA A REMUS C'EST POUR NE PAS L'ENNUIYER AVEC MES HISTOIRES. IL SOUFFRE DEJA AVEC SON PROBLEME PAS BESOIN QUE J'EN RAJOUTE. POURQUOI MON FRÈRE ME CHERCHE? IL VEUT ME RAPPELER A QUEL POINT JE NE VAUS RIEN? POURQUOI SIRIUS ME CHERCHE ? POUR ME RAPELLER QU'IL M'AIMERA JAMAIS? ENTRE TOUS CA, LES COURS, LA PRESSION, LES GENS, JE SUIS FATIGUÉE. J'EN AI MARRE. Je veux plus. J'en peux plus. Je veux être seule, je finis en pleurant.

* * *

><p>Je sens deux bras m'enlacer et m'attirer contre lui. Je pleure quelques minutes encore et me laisse aller. J'en peux porte son corps léger dans mes bras. Je marche lentement jusqu'au château. Je ne ressens pas la température de l'extérieur, je sens seulement le corps froid de Cassy contre le mien. Je monte doucement les escaliers, de peur de réveiller Cassy. Elle a besoin de repos. De calme. Depuis combien de temps elle garde tout ça pour elle? Depuis quand elle pense comme ça? Pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé? Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas confiée ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué? Je suis tellement fou de joie depuis que Lily me parle que j'ai tout oublié. Je n'ai pas fait attention à elle, celle grâce a qui j'ai tout ça. Je ne l'ai même pas remercié. Je me sens honteux et coupable. J'ai encore foiré. Je la serre un peu plus fort contre moi une fois qu'on est devant le tableau de la grosse Dame.<p>

-Espoir, je souffle doucement, lorsque le tableau me cède le passage.

A peine je franchis le seuil que je me dirige vers mon dortoir. Les gryffondors sont tous majoritairement dans leurs dortoirs à cette heure ci. Une fois dans le dortoir je trouve Lily, Remus, William, Sirius et Peter.

-Merlin merci, chuchote Will dans une messe basse.

-Elle était où ? demande Lily en regardant Cassy qui est dans mes bras.

-Dehors, je dis en l'allongeant doucement sur mon lit. Dans le parc, toute seule, je dis en me retournant vers eux.

-Bien, commente Will en se désintéressent la seconde même.

-Bien? Ta soeur était dehors, dans un état mi conscient mi inconscient, dans un froid atroce durant plus de quatre heures. Et la seule chose que tu dis c'est bien? Elle ne va pas bien. Loin de là. Si elle s'est isolée aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Tu as tourné le dos à ta jumelle juste parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un de tes meilleurs amis. Tu étais censé la protéger Mildspell pas l'abandonner à la première occasion. Si tu continues à la blesser William, tu vas la perdre et ne compte sur personne pour plaider ta cause. Vous pouvez pas lui en vouloir éternellement, sauf si vous voulez plus faire partie de sa vie. Et famille ou pas, ami ou pas, si vous lui faite du mal mentalement ou physiquement vous aurez a faire à moi, je termine en ferment les rideaux de mon lit.

Je lance un sort d'insonorisation et m'allonge près de ma presque soeur, tout habillé, et plonge dans un sommeil sans rêve.

-Bonjour, nous dit mon frère en souriant me tourne vers James en écarquillant les yeux.

Il me fait un sourire d'encouragement et passe un bras sur mes épaules. Lily en fasse de nous détourne son regard pour observer Sirius qui s'installait près d'elle. Je me retourne vers William et hausse un sourcil, suspicieuse.

-Pardonnes moi, il continue en baissant les yeux.

Je hausse l'autre sourcil et attend silencieusement la suite.

-Je suis en tord, je le sais, j'aurais pas du agir comme un gamin.

-Comme un crétin tu veux dire, je dis en sortant de mon mutisme.

-On peut dire ça, il dit en me souriant, tu me pardonnes ? il demande soucieux.

Je reste quelques minutes sans bouger pour ensuite souffler un petit "oui". Il me prend des bras de James et me serre fort contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, il me murmure doucement.

Pour toute réponse je le serre contre moi et enfouis ma tête dans le creux de sa nuque. Lui aussi m'a manquée.

-Je vais plus te laisser, il me promet, je passe tout mon temps avec toi maintenant.

-T'es pas obligé tu sais, enfin c'est pas grave ne te sens pas..

-Je sais Cass, mais je le veux, il dit en s'écartant de moi mais passe un bras sur mes épaules.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, accompagné de mon frère, Lily et moi, on se lève pour aller en cours. James doit aller chercher un parchemin qu'il a oublié et Sirius s'en va avec une nouvelle pimbèche. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

* * *

><p>J'aurais du penser a prendre mon parchemin de sortilège. Si je lance un Accio est-ce qu'il viendra jusqu'à moi? Au lieu de me poser des questions stupides, je devrais m'activer. Je tourne d'un angle et passe devant des tableaux du deuxième étage, lorsque d'un coup quelqu'un m'attrape au col. Il me frappe au niveau du visage et je sens une douleur naissante dans ma lèvre inférieure. Il me colle contre un mur et me donne un autre coup sans que je puisse rien faire. Le lâche il me prend par surprise. Ma tête cogne la pierre froide et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir mon agresseur. Je le connais. Grand aux cheveux châtains et yeux verts, c'est Aro Mildspell, le cousin des jumeaux.<p>

-Restes loin de ma cousine Potter, il me menace.

-Je serais près d'elle tant qu'elle voudra de moi, je réponds insolemment.

-Mauvaise réponse, il dit avant de m'envoyer un coup dans le ventre. Réessayes.

-MILDSPELL LÂCHES JAMES TOUT DE SUITE, rugit une voix familière.

J'aperçois la silhouette de Sirius se dessiner dans la pénombre, Aro continue comme si rien n'était.

- Je ne la lâcherais pas, je dis en serrant les dents pour m'empêcher de le frapper aussi.

-Écoutes moi Potter, je la vois mal une seule fois et je t'explose, compris?Il me relâche en me jetant violemment part terre et s'en va. Sirius arrive à ma hauteur et m'aide a me lever.

-On vient de se souvenir de son meilleur ami, je dis d'une voix acide.

-James, dit Sirius en soupirant, je pouvais pas laisser William seul, tu avais Remus et Cassy, j'allais pas l'abandonner seul avec Peter, il dit en riant.

-Dis plutôt que ça t'arrangeais de m'abandonner, je lui dis avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu sais bien que je préfère mourir que t'abandonner. T'es mon préféré James, il dit en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

-C'est bien de te retrouver Padmol, je dis en riant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Il change de copine toutes les semaines, pas plus que deux semaines d'affiliées mais pas moins d'une. De n'importe quelles tailles, couleurs de cheveux ou de yeux, tant qu'elle est belle. A chaque occasion, il va voir l'heureuse élue pour passer un bon moment. On est presque à la mi-décembre et depuis presque deux mois son manège continue. A cette vitesse il ne lui restera plus de proie à Poudlard, il serait capable de changer d'établissement pour les filles.

J'en suis convaincue. Je sais pas si un jour je me décide à lui dire que j'existe. Bon , pour l'instant c'est pas trop possible, je suis occupée a jouer à la petite amie de James, peut être que dans deux semaines , voir un mois. Oui, il m'arrive de rêver. Je soupire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je persiste avec lui, je sais très bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi.

Je n'arrête pas d'espérer pourtant, je continue désespérément de croire qu'un jour il aura une révélation. J'espère qu'il me regardera comme James regarde Lily. Qu'il fera attention à moi comme Remus le fait avec Rose. Qu'il m'aimera comme il ne la jamais fait. Je répète c'est beau de rêver, je re-soupire. A quoi bon penser a lui? Il pense à moi lui? Non. Alors j'arrête. En plus je crois vraiment pouvoir arrêter de penser a lui, je me fatigue toute seule.

-Cassandra, s'exclame Sirius avant de me pousser en arrière.

Je tombe de ma chaise sur le dos,ma tête se cogne contre une plante assez robuste et le pot de celle ci s'enfonce dans mon dos violemment. Aie. Ma tête. Mon dos. Mon corps. Je vais mourir. Enfoiré de Black.

-Mais ça va pas, je cris indignée, toujours au sol.

-C'est à toi qu'on doit poser la question, tu allais te faire arracher le bras par la Carnitolyptus pendant que tu rêvasser.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, dit Miss Chourave en courant vers moi. Pourquoi vous êtes par terre, me demande-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai eu un élan de gentillesse et je me suis dis que peut etre je pourrais faire un câlin au sol, il me semblait triste quand je le voyais depuis ma chaise.

-Miss Mildspell, dit elle lentement. Relevez vous bon sang, elle reprend en examinant ses plantes.

-Pourquoi? Il est confortable le sol pourtant, je répond avec un sourire insolent.

-Jeune fille, elle dit lentement.

Elle est nouvelle, elle est venue au château il y a deux ans. Elle n'arrive toujours pas a gérer une classe et elle se croit menaçante avec son ton empreinté d'une pièce de théâtre médiocre. Vraiment amateur. Non je ne suis pas comme ça , jamais normalement, mais aujourd'hui je suis pas d'humeur. Je ne suis plus d'humeur. Liam me tend une main pour m'aider a me relever mais je l'ignore. Lui non plus je ne l'ai pas oubliée et je ne compte pas le supporter aujourd'hui, non pas maintenant.

-Cassy, m'avertit doucement James.

-Pas maintenant Jamie, je dis en m'asseyant sur ma chaise.

-Quo..

-Elle a dit pas maintenant, répète Will durement.

James lève les yeux au ciel et soupire en se désintéressent totalement de ma petite personne. Ça me rend triste. Ah non.. Je suis vraiment d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, mon humeur a-t-il un lien direct avec le fait que aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi et que personne a part William peut me comprendre? Oui exactement. Je veux en parler avec quelqu'un, mais pour dire quoi? " Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de mort de mon père, enfin je crois, je ne me rapelle plus. Mais c'est compliqué... Sérieusement je veux pas la pitié des gens, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Je reste immobile depuis plus de trente minutes et mon équipier de guerre contre les plantes geantes, Maximus Lex, fait tout à ma place. Pour une fois. Je le connais depuis toute petite, presque comme je connais James, mais on a jamais était spécialement proche ensemble. On était des amis et maintenant aussi, rien de plus. Il est grand , assez musclé , a les cheuveux châtains clair et les yeux d'un brun foncé. Il ressemble un peu a Lunard mais en plus imposant, plus charmeur et plus confiant. Il a aussi des traits plus fins et un visage presque démuni de toute trace d'enfance. S' est un très bon joueur de Quidditch. Joueur d'échec magique sans pairs. Un esprit pratique et une personne dotée d'énorme connaissance.

-Cassandra, il me demande a mi-voix pour ne pas attrirer l'attention, peine perdue.

-Oui, je dis doucement en souriant.

-Je rêve ou tu me mate, il répond en fronçant ses sourcils.

La réaction de mon entourage ne se fit pas attendre. James fronça les sourcils et m'observe. Lily me dévisage sévèrement. William a un petit sourire victorieux. Remus lève les yeux au ciel tout comme Peter mais ce dernier rit un peu sans raison. Et Sirius qui haussa un sourcil , signe de désapprouvement.

-Peut être, je dis en souriant à pleine dent.

-Ah ouais, il dit en haussant un sourcil amusé de mes paroles.

-Cassandra, me rapelle à l'ordre James. Je me tourne vers lui et il me dévisage sévèrement, mais pas plus méchamment que Lily. Je lève les yeux au ciel et fait un clin d'oeil à Maximus , puis James grogne.

-Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul aujourd'hui , je murmure à Lex.

-Comme toujours, il souffle.

-Miss Chourave, je dis en simulant un mal de tête et vertige, je me sens pas bien. Je peux aller à l'infirmerie?

-Je.. Oui oui.

-Je l'accompagne, dit Lily.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais trouver le chemin... et ne t'embête pas sinon tu vas rater un moment important du cours..

-Prend ton sac, m'ordonne-t-elle. Je lève les yeux au ciel et fait ce qu'elle me dit. Je sors le plus vite possible de la serre et marche lentement.

-Tu ne vas pas a l'infirmerie, dit elle comme pour apuiyer l'évidence.

-Non, je dis en continuant de marcher.

-Tu vas aller t'asseoir dans ton coin préféré et attendre une heure passer.

-Exactement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, me demande-t-elle en m'arrêtant dans ma marche. Tu n'es plus la même fille que l'année dernière.

-Comment ça?

-Ne joue pas la comédie avec moi Cass, je sais quand tu me mens ou que tu me cache quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas a réprimer un rire sans joie. Si elle me connait si bien pourquoi elle nous a toujours pas grillé, James et moi?

-C'était quoi ce que tu viens de faire avec Lex, elle me reproche durement.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça sans raison, elle persiste.

-Ça quoi Lily, je demande exaspérée.

-Faire du mal à James délibérément. Ahh elle veut me faire culpabiliser? Bien.

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète de ses états d'esprits, je demande les sourcils froncés. Non la vraie question c'est depuis quand "Potter-l'egoicentrique-pretencieux-arrogant" c'est transformé en "James".

-Je.., dit elle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

-Depuis que vous passez presque tout votre temps ensemble à la bibliothèque? Que tu viens même a ses matchs de Quidditch alors que en 6ans je t'ai jamais vue mettre un pied sur le terrain. Que tu ris à presque tous ses blagues alors qu'il te sort des classiques et que si ça aurait était l'année dernière tu l'aurais sûrement renvoyer avec une réplique cinglante et non la tu t'inquiétais pas de ses états d'âme. Tu veux que je cite encore ou ça te suffit? Tu ne tes pas souciais de lui, de son coeur, de ses problèmes pendant 6 ans, alors s'il te plaît ne vient pas me faire le discours de l'amie-qui-veut-pas-qu'on-brise le-coeur-de-son-ami. Et c'est mon copain , je fais ce que je veux de lui. Bim.

La bombe est lancé. Je joue la possesive, je la met en tord, mes paroles la choque, ça lui trame dans le cerveau et elle devient de plus en plus accro à James. Me dit que je suis jalouse. Défend James et fait toit pour le refaire tomber amoureux de lui. Si je pouvais me féliciter d'un seul exploit dans ma vie ça serait celui la.

-Tu es jalouse, pense constater Lily.

Elle vient de sauter tout les étapes de mon plans là.

-Je n'ai pas à être jalouse, James est mon copain.

-Ce n'est pas un objet qu'on possède,ce n'est pas un bien matériel. Il pense et agit de lui même et..

-"qu'on" tu t'inclus aussi dans le on?

-J'ai jamais dis ça...

-Pourquoi tu me fais tout ce discours alors?

-Parce que.. C'est mon ami maintenant et je ne veux pas qu'il...

-Ne me mens pas Lily, je te connais mieux que toi même. Sirius est son meilleur ami mais il n'est pas venu me faire un discour sur mes relations avec James. Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai parlée à Lex?

-Non.

-Alors parce que j'ai James.

-Quoi? Mais..

-Tu ne contre dit même pas, je dis en reculant.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, Cassy..

Je me retourne et parcours les couloirs en courrant. Je sème rapidement Lily et m'isole dans une classe abandonnée. Dans moins deux mois ils s'embrasseront et Lily fera tout pour que j'abandonne James. Ma pauvre, si elle savait toute la supercherie. Pendant ce temps moi je vais vivre seule avec des centaines de chats. Toutes les couleurs. Avec un prénom pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet. Bonne idée.

Je m'inquiète toute seule parfois. J'ai Histoire de la magie après, oui je peux rester ici longtemps. Je laisse mes affaires sur la table et m'installe confortablement sur la chaise. Je commence a réfléchir à autre chose, lorsqu'un parchemin apparaît soudainement devant moi.

"Chère Miss Mildspell, Je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous , pas plus tard que tout de suite. P.s:J'aime beaucoup les sorbets au citron. Dumbledor."

Par le tutu rose à paillette de Merlin, il sait que j'ai séchée?

* * *

><p>Je suis sortis dix ou vingt minutes après les filles. En prétextant une piqûre de plante. Je marchais dans les couloirs en cherchant leur noms sur la carte. Cassy est chez Dumbledor? Pourquoi? Je cherche Lily, quelques secondes encore jusqu'à que je la trouve. Les toilettes des filles. Pourquoi? Je marche en direction des toilettes en pensant à ce que Cass a fait pour envoyer Lily au toilette et finir chez le directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'y suis. Il n'y a aucun bruit, même pas Mimi.<p>

-Lily?

Rien. Pourtant la carte la montre ici.

-Je sais que tu es là, je finis par dire en marchands vers le centre.

-Comment t'as sue que j'étais ici, dit une petite voix de derrière une porte de toilette.

-Je le savais.

-Tu ne devrais pas être la, elle dit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je sais, je dis en marchant vers la porte des toilettes dans laquelle elle se trouve. Ouvre.

Aucune réponse à part un reniflement discret. Elle pleure?

-Lily, ouvre cette porte, je dis un peu plus fort.

-Dégage James, elle répond fortement.

Je ne bouge pas. Je l'entend pleurer doucement. Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Je toque doucement.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Elle ouvre la porte et une Lily abattu en sort. Les yeux rouges, les cheveux décoiffés et son uniforme en désordre. Sans attendre quoique ce soit, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle essaye de se calmer mais pleure encore plus. Durant une dizaine de minutes elle a pleurée. Je l'ai enveloppée de mes bras et on est sortit des toilettes. On a traversé des couloirs, montés des étages et on se trouve ici, dans la volière, déserte durant ces heures ci. On s'assoit par terre, je lui jete un sort pour qu'elle n'a pas froid , ainsi qu'à moi. Elle est toujours dans mes bras.

-Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé, je demande doucement.

-On s'est un peu disputé avec Cass, elle m'avoue dans un murmure contre mon torse, je lui ai dis qu'elle.. qu'elle n'avait pas a faire.. Pas devant toi et elle m'a dit que j'étais jalouse et que j'avais pas à lui dire quoi faire.

Je me tend légèrement, je sais pas ce qui lui a prit, elle n'avait pas à dire ça. Je soupir en la serrant dans mes bras, autant en profiter.

-Je sais pas ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui, je souffle fatigué.

-Je suis désolée, elle me dit droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas ta faute..

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fais subir pendant toutes ces années, j'étais méchante voir même horrible avec toi, elle dit en baissant ses yeux vert.

Je reste sans voix. Qu'est ce que Cassy lui a dit pour qu'elle s'excuse? Jamais, ô grand jamais Lily Evans ne s'excuse. Alors pourquoi?

-C'est oublié, je dis doucement.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me serre un peu plus vers elle. Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle..

-Merci, elle dit en s'écartant un peu.

Ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je sens son souffle contre ma joue, elle s'approche pour me deposser un bisou sur ma joue. Et s'écarte pour se repositionner dans mes bras.

* * *

><p>Will aussi a disparu, d'après ce que ma dit Sirius. On sait pas ce que font les jumeaux depuis deux bonnes heures, et Dumbledor n'est toujours pas là. On est entrqin de manger tranquillement dans la grande salle, lorsque les portes s'ouvrent pour laisser apercevoir Dumbledor accompagné de William et Cassandra. William a l'air désespéré, tandis que sa soeur a l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Ils se dirigent vers nous pendant que le professeur Dumbledor s'avance vers l'estrade.<p>

-T'as pas a faire ça Cassy, écoute moi, le supplie Will, laisse tomber le passé. Hein? Maman ne sera pas d'accord, tu le sais ça. Elle te laissera pas partir.

-Elle n'a pas le choix, tranche froidement Cassy, je vais y aller et si je t'entend encore une fois l'année va se transformer en une éternité.

-Merlin, Cassy qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit? Qu'est-ce qu'à dit Dumbledor pour que tu sois si déterminé, tu n'as pas a faire ça, c'est pas a toi de le faire. Écoute moi..

-Non toi écoute moi, finit par dire Cassandra rouge de colère, je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir des réponses. J'en ai marre de rester en retrait et d'attendre les autres agir. Si je le fais pas personne ne le ferais et ça c'est hors de question, elle murmure en baissant les yeux.

-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis pas vrai?

-Si tu veux tu peux venir avec, elle dit avec un sourire triste.

-Désolée, il dit en secouant la tête, je peux pas. Je veux plus rien à faire avec lui ou sa famille, il dit en baissant les yeux.

-Ou tu vas Cassandra, demande Sirius en parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'on est ici. Elle se tourne vers lui et son sourire disparaît , avant de laisser place à des yeux rempli de larmes. -Je quitte Poudlard.


	8. Chapter 8

chapitre8:Adieu.

Merci a Jonkille et Morgana Smith de m'avoir laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit plaît. Sans oublier aussi de les remercier toutes les deux ainsi que LauXelle de suivre mon histoire! Bonne lecture.

C'était une blague, hein?

C'est sûrement une blague.

Cassandra va bientot nous rire au nez en nous criant "je vous ai bien eu!".

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui me noue les entrailles. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, mais celle si ne parvient pas a décrocher son regard de celui de Sirius.

Je vois William plus effondré que jamais, ses mains tremblent et il essaye de ne pas perdre contrôle.

Remus fronce les sourcils et penche un peu sa tête de côté en observant Cassy et Willy les yeux plissé, puis il grimace en soupirant.

Lily est devenu plus blanche que d'habitude, elle a les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entre ouverte, elle a l'air d'être vraiment secouée.

Peter n'est pas la, comme toujours. Je me demande parfois même s'il est toujours en vie ce rat.

Sirius ne quitte pas les yeux Cassy, la machoire contracté. Il a les poings serrés ,jusqu'à se que le bout de ses doigts sois presque entièrement blancs, et cet air troublé.

Moi.. Je reste sans voix. Je comprends après quelques minutes qu'elle ne rigole pas, que ce n'est pas une blague de mauvaise goût, mais qu'elle est totalement sérieuse. Cassandra va partir. Elle va nous laisser et partir. Elle va nous abandonner, m'abandonner. Je suis égoïste pas vrai? Elle va aussi laisser son jumeaux, celui qu'elle aime, sa meilleure amie et ses amis derrière elle, mais c'est à moi que je pense. Uniquement à moi a cet instant.

Je sens tout basculer dans ma tête, tout mes pensées se mélanger et se désordonner. Je vais faire comment sans elle? Et quoi? Bordel j'ai passé pratiquement toute ma vie avec elle, elle est comme la soeur que n'ai Je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai grandis près elle ,je l'ai protégé avec son frère, je l'ai aidé et soutenu. Mais elle a fait encore plus pour moi. Elle est ma première supportrice concernant le quidditch, la première qui a cru en moi. Elle m'a aidée a avoir confiance en moi. A me rendre plus supportable et moins capricieux. Elle m'a réorientée lorsque je me perdais. Elle est ma meilleure amie et ..

Là maintenant je me sens vide. L'incompréhension, l'indignation, la peur, la crainte, le doute, réside en moi. Pourquoi? Pourquoi partir? Elle ne se plaît pas ici? Elle n'a pas d'amis sur qui compter? Elle n'est pas épanouie comme elle devrait l'être? Pourquoi partir? Comment elle peut nous laisser? Comment elle peut nous laisser nous débrouiller seuls? On va faire comment sans elle? Avec quels moyens on va pouvoir rester ensemble et unis? Elle est le maillon essentiel, ce qui nous garde en équipe. Je vais pouvoir réussir sans elle? Comment je vais m'y prendre sans ses conseils? Pourquoi partir? Voila ce qui résonne en moi.

-Je dois le faire, elle dit doucement en nous regardant un par un, je sais que vous comprendrez pas mais je dois vraiment le faire pour moi.

-Où tu vas, je demande de suite, on peux venir avec..

-Non James, elle me répond en arrachant son regard de celui de Sirius pour planter ses yeux vers dans les miens, je dois le faire seule. Ça me concerne. Je vais aller en Italie quelques temps, elle finit en un murmure.

-Combien de temps, demande Lily en sortant de sa stupeur.

-Le temps qu'il faudra, réplique Cass en oubliant leur différent, peut être un mois peut être un an.

-Un an, répète Sirius en se tournant vers William, un an Will.

-Je sais, soupir mon ami en passant une main dans ses cheveux violemment, je sais putain.

-William ..

-Non, sérieusement Cassandra ,là non. Tu me dis que tu t'en vas, que tu me laisse, tu m'abandonne. Tu fais exactement comme lui. Et tu pense que je vais rester ici en hochant la tête simplement? Désolé mais non, je viens d'apprendre que ma soeur aller m'abandonner, alors laisse moi m'exprimer comme je veux bordel.

A cet instant il se lève et s'en va de la grande Salle, elle se tourne vers nous avec un sourire triste forcé.

-Je reviens, elle souffle et disparaît a son tours.

-Tu vas la laisser faire ça, me demande Sirius.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi, je dis en fronçant les sourcils, je l'enferme dans une salle et la soumer au sort de l'Imperium? Je peux pas la garder de force.. Je n'ai aucun droit sur elle. Si même son frère n'a pas pu la résonner, moi je peux rien n'y faire.

Sirius soupire de frustration et s'en va a son tours.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends, demande Lily dans un murmure.

-Il a peur, comme chacun d'entre nous, et il canalise ses sentiments a sa manière, lui rétorque Lunard tristement.

-Tu tiens le coup, je demande en me tournant vers Lily.

-Je.. Je prends pas encore conscience de l'ampleur je pense. Et toi?

-Je suis terrifié, j'avoue.

-On est deux, murmure doucement Remus en observant la grande porte. On va faire comment sans elle?

Personne n'a pu répondre. Personne n'en avait la force, ou même une réponse.

* * *

><p>-Willy, je cris en courant le long d'un couloir, attends moi. -Laisse moi tranquille Cassandra, il rugit à son tours en accélérant la cadence. -Tu sais bien pourquoi je fais ça, tu sais mieux que quiconque à quels points j'en ai besoin. Je dois savoir Will, même si tu affirme l'inverse je sais aussi que tu meurs d'envis de le savoir toi aussi..<p>

-ENTRE SAVOIR LA VÉRITÉ ET T'AVOIR PRÈS DE MOI, JE PRÉFÈRE T'AVOIR, il me hurle dessus de toutes ses forces. ÇA FAIT PLUS DE QUATRE ANS CASSANDRA, PLUS DE QUATRE PUTAIN D'ANNÉES ET TOUJOURS RIEN. ÇA SERT À RIEN DE GARDER ESPOIR POUR ETRE ENSUITE DÉÇUS. ÇA SERT A RIEN QUE TU T'EN VAS POUR REVENIR UN AN PLUS TARD TOTALEMENT DÉTRUITE PARCE QUE TU N'AS RIEN TROUVEE. JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE. Pas toi aussi, il dit en un murmure.

-Je sais tout ça , mais j'ai espoir. Je le sens, au fond de moi que..

-Je vais être seul, il m'interrompt d'un ton cassant. Pendant plus d'un an te connaissant, je vais être tout seul. Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. Je sais très bien que j'ai mes amis et que je ne serai pas vraiment seul mais sans toi c'est pas pareil. Je vais faire comment sans ma jumelle, hein? Qui va me rappeler à l'ordre, me faire du chantage ou tout simplement m'énerver? Pendant un an je vais être fous d'inquiétude, déjà ici je te surveille pour savoir si tu vas bien, alors à des milliers de kilomètres j'imagine même pas. Je ne saurais pas si tu t'en sors. Si tu tient le coup. Si t'as besoin de réconfort, d'aide, de te serais inutile, tu t'en sortira toujours bien, mais moi j'ai besoin de toi.

-Pendant la semaine qu'on se parlait plus, je commence en marchant vers lui, j'étais totalement désorientée. Je me sentais seule et tellement désespérée. Je pensais que tu me détestait et ça me tuait. J'imaginais que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi et je me sentais malade. Alors je sais exactement à quoi tu pense, mais tu oublis un truc chéri. On est relié. Notre magie est scellée l'une à l'autre parce qu'on est jumeaux. Tu sais qu'on peux lire dans les pensées de l'autre, sauf si l'un de nous les bloquent. Lors de notre dispute, tu as fermé ton esprit de sorte que je ne puisse pas lire en toi. Mais Dumbledor m'a apprit quelque chose aujourd'hui, on peux communiquer par penser grâce à cette même magie unie. Il y a simplement un niveau magique a passer et ensuite on reste en contacte. On pourra parler ensemble malgré la distance. D'après ce qu'il m'a affirmé, c'est indolore et nécessiterait pas de grand efforts, seulement une incantation, dix minutes de méditation et on est encore plus lié qu'on y est déjà.

-Je sais pas..

-Je reviendrais à la seconde même si tu vas vraiment mal et si tu ne supporte pas être loin de moi, même si je pense que ça nous aiderait à être un peu plus autonome. Enfin peu importe, si tu ne veux pas je peux revenir a chaque instant, Dumbledor me l'a promit. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais William Mildspell, jamais de mon vivant.

-Je suis désolé, il murmure en baissant la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, je dis en l'attrapant et le serrant contre moi fermement.

Je m'en vais demain soir, on fera le rituel demain matin. Il hoche la tête contre mon épaule. Je le relache quelques secondes plus tard et sans rien dire il passe un bras sur mes épaules. On marche vers la tour de Gryffondor, mais on s'arrête lorsqu'on entend quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retourne lentement et fait face à James, Lily, et Remus.

-Je.. On doit se parler, me dit James le visage fermé.

Je regard mon frère étonné, et hoche la tête silencieusement.

-On tardera pas, je dis doucement à Will.

-A toute..

Et il s'en va, accompagné des deux autres. Je me retourne vers James, celui ci à l'air vraiment énervé.

-Oui?

-On va pas parler ici, il dit durement en s'en allant.

Je soupire en le suivant tout de même. Après quelques secondes, il rentra dans une salle abandonnée et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'arracha les extrémités en grognants de frustration.

-Pourquoi, il me demande subitement.

-Parce que c'est important, pour moi, je rajoute quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tu vas faire quoi durant un an, il dit en grimaçant.

-Je vais officiellement passer ma sixième années à l'institut De Vinci à Florence, en Italie. Mais en même temps je vais faire des recherches qui m'intéresse particulièrement de près, je dis en essayant de le regarder droit dans les yeux mais il fuit mon regard.

-Je suis pas ton frère Cassandra, la vérité, je veux simplement la vérité.

-Je suis sérieuse, Dumbledor m'envoie pour approfondir mes recherches, et en même temps je chercherais quelque chose qu'il désire, enfin... Ça m'arrange aussi pour mes propres recherches, je veux dire..

-Quoi, il dit en ecarquillant les yeux.

-Ce que je veux t'expliquer c'est.. C'est pas un simple caprice, j'y vais pas sur un coup de tête. C'est très important, quoique puisse dire William, ce que je cherche et quelque chose qui est vital pour moi. A partir de la seconde où Dumbledor m'a parlé de ça, j'ai sentis quelque chose se réveiller en moi. Le sang bouillé sous ma peau et brûlé mes veines. Mon rythme cardique a accéléré et sa proposition tournée en boucle dans ma tête, en quelques minutes de réfections ça ma hanté, c'est limite devenue une obsession.

-Je comprends pas..

-Je veux dire que j'ai besoin de faire ça. Si je veux rester saine d'esprit je dois le faire. Et sous la protection de Dumbledor... C'est la seule solution pour parvenir à mes fins.

-Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis , non?

-Non.. Mais je n'ai pas oubliée que je devais t'aider. Je respecte mes paroles Potter, je dis avec un sourire en coin, toujours. Comme je compte être absente pendant un long moment , je ne pense pas que tu auras la patience d'attendre un an. J'ai donc réfléchis, durant de longues secondes pour arriver à la décision de.. Rompre. Voilà je te quitte James, je savais pas comment te dire mais.. J'aime un autre, je dis en essayant d'être sérieuse.

Il me regarde avec de gros yeux, j'ai peur que ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Il a un air ahuri sur le visage et le voir comme ça. J'éclate de rire, je ris tellement que j'en ai des crampes aux ventres, et mal aux joues. J'en suis certaine que j'ai le visage toute rouge. En reprenant mes esprits, je le vois assis sur une table, les bras croisés, entrain de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Mildspell.

-Je me suis fais rire c'est l'essentiel, je dis en effaçant une larme du coin de l'oeil.

Je me redresse lentement et l'observe.

-Je suis quand même sérieuse. Aujourd'hui j'ai accomplie tout ce que je voulais faire en un mois avec Lily, et elle n'a pas marché.. Non elle a carrément foncée dedans, je dis en riant. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour vous, et je pense que j'ai mieux réussi en trois ou quatre mois ce que tu essaye de faire depuis six ans. Je t'ai donnée tout ce que tu avais besoin , maintenant c'est à toi d'agir. Je crois en toi James, je crois en vous, je dis en passant une main sur mon visage lasse. Je veux vous voir ensemble à mon retour, je dis avec un sourire forcé.

-Cass, je suis censé être énervé que tu nous laisse, pas être a deux doigts de pleurer avec toi par compassion. Je m'en veux maintenant, il dit en passant une main sur sa nuque. Et tu me fous une de ces pression, il dit avec un rire sans joie.

-Ta vas y arriver, avec ou sans moi, tu vas finir avec cette harpie j'en ai la conviction, je dis en m'approchant de lui.

-Tu crois toujours trop en moi, il dit en soupirant.

-Parce que je sais ce que tu vaux Jamie, je dis en possant une main sur sa joue.

-Je veux pas que tu parte, il dit en possant ses bras autour de moi en me serrant contre lui. Mais je veux que tu fasse ce que tu veux, tes foutus recherches, même si c'est en Italie. Et je sais que tu réussiras.

-Merci, je souffle en le serrant contre moi. Viens on va rentrer, je dis en m'écartant de lui et me levant doucement.

Il me prend la main et me guide vers l'extérieur, on s'oriente vers la tour de gryffondor. On marche lentement, jusqu'à se que quelqu'un nous bouscule. Je me tourne vers la personne et rencontre des yeux gris. Gris d'acier. Sirius. Il se retourna et s'enfuit.

-Vasi, me dit James en me lâchant, vite avant que tu perds de vue, il continue en me poussant.

Je hoche la tête, et le suit en courrant pour essayer de le rattraper. Quelques secondes plus tard je perds sa trace. Ou peut il aller? Ou Sirius se sent à sa place dans ce château? Je viens vraiment de poser cette question? Putain c'est de Black qu'on parle, il se sent partout chez lui ici. Je.. Bien sûr. Je cours vers la tours d'astronomie et y parvient quelques minutes plus tard. Je me calme et monte les escaliers lentement. Je vois Sirius allongé entrain de fixer le ciel. Il fait tard? Je perds souvent la notion du temps.

-T'as rien a faire là Mildspell, va préparer ta valise, il me dit d'une voix froide sans m'adresser un regard.

Il a raison j'ai toujours pas fais ma malle.. Je le ferai demain. Je m'approche de lui et l'imite, en m'allongeant par terre.

-Pas avant que tu..

-Ne fait pas les psychomages Mildspell, dégage, il dit brutalement.

-Ta gueule Black et écoute moi, je dis encore plus déterminé que lui mais d'une voix fatiguée. J'en ai plus que marre que tu crois que je suis une de tes groupies, qui veux tout le temps s'occuper de toi et veux jouer aux infirmières. Je viens peut être de rompre avec James, mais c'est pas qui va changer quelque chose. ... Pas du tout je suis plutôt celle qui court derriere elles pour les Avada Kadavrer.

-..J'en ai strictement rien à foutre, tu comprends ça? Si je viens te voir c'est parce que t'es mon ami, et je veux juste savoir comment se porte "Sirius" pas "Sirius BLACK". Et c'est pas à moi que tu vas faire tes caprices de diva.

-Tu ne me connais pas Mild..

-J'ai dis Ferme la, je cris en me redressant pour être assise, arrête de pousser tes limites. Comment.. C'est une blague? Comment tu peux dire que je ne te connais pas? Tu n'es pas celui qui a un caractère de chien? Rebelle mais loyal? Celui qui ferait tout pour ses amis, quitte a sacrifier sa vie? Celui qui agis puis réfléchis aux conséquences? Celui qui ne veux pas s'engager avec quelqu'un parce qu'il a peur d'être abandonné à son tour? Celui qui préfère rire que de montrer que quelque chose l'atteint? Celui qui se fait passer pour un méchant alors que t'es le plus gamin de tous? Celui qui est torturé mais transpire la joie de vivre. T'es ce con qui m'énerve, qui me pousse à bout et qui va être la cause de ma mort. Tu es cet imbécile qui a faillit tuer plus d'un élève suite à une blague. Tu es cet idiot qui allait brûler ma cuisine parce que tu voulais cuisiner avec mon frère. Tu es ce mec talentueux en Quidditch au poste de batteur, mais tu doute alors que tu devrais foncer. Tu es ce..

Il l'interrompt en capturant mes lèvres par les siennes. Mon coeur accélère, mon ventre se noue, je manque presque de l'air. Un peu surprise, je prends du temps à lui repondre. Un baiser passionné, chargé de frustration et d'envie. Fort mais doux. C'est encore plus beau que ce que je pensais. A bout de souffle, il s'écarte de quelques micro millimètres, de sorte que je sente encore son souffle contre mes lèvres.

-C'était quoi ça, je demande perdue.

-Ma façon de te dire au revoir.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Tout va parfaitement bien.

**_NDA: Je suis à la recherche d'un(e) Beta, si quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour sauver la langue française, je lui serai très reconnaissante._**

Guest: Merci ,et je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je fais des efforts mais comme j'écris souvent tard le soir, vers 1-2h du matin, je ne vois pas mes fautes et je n'ai pas vraiment la force de me relire. MAIS je compte redouler d'efforts promis! Merci encore pour les reviews que vous laissez, c'est toujours constructifs et ça me fait très plaisir d'en avoir. Assez parlée, je vous laisse lire ce court chapitre que j'ai finis d'écrire à 4h27 exactement, je corrigerais ce chapitre plus tard. Je vais vous poster un autre chapitre dans la journée, bonne lecture.

En gras: pensée de Will que Cassandra peux entendre grâce au lien.

En Italique: pensée de Cass que William peux entendre grâce au lien.

Normal: pensée privé de Will.

* * *

><p>C'est dur.<p>

Trop dur.

J'ai passé mon premier Noël sans elle. La première fois que je me réveillais sans elle à mes côtés, ce jours là. La première fois que j'ouvrais les cadeaux sans l'avoir dans mon dos pour savoir ce que j'avais reçus. J'ai passé mon premier nouvel an sans elle. Elle était la première personne à qui je disais "bonne année". Je la prenais toujours dans mes bras durant les feux d'artifices, comme quand on était petit et que elle avait peur des "Grandes Lumières".

Je suis passé deux fois devant la boutique qu'elle adorée, avec les gars pendant les dernières vacances. Je me suis blessé deux fois lors des entraînements de Quidditch. Je suis allé deux fois à Pré-Au-Lard sans le dire à personne, je voulais la parler tranquillement sans être dérangé.

Troisième fois que Lily m'observe de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Trois fois en une semaine que je viens ici pour aider Lunard. Trois fois que j'abandonne ma copine du moment pour un ami.

Ça fait maintenant plus de quatre mois qu'elle est partit, ça paraît rien mais j'ai l'impression que c'est une éternité. Il s'est passé tellement de chose en quatre mois. Je pensais pas que ça allait être aussi dur. Je ne savais même pas que ça allait me faire tant d'effets, nous faire tant d'effets.

Remus s'est isolé, il a passé beaucoup de temps avec Rose, plus qu'avec nous. Il est resté pendant des heures à la bibliothèque entrain de lire des livres complexe. Il envoyait régulièrement un hibou, chaque Jeudi. Il a essayé de nous raisonner, nous rendre conscient de nos actes, nous bouger.

Lily qui nous supportait pas, surtout à cause de James, traine maintenant avec nous. Elle fait tout pour rester forte devant nous. Elle est la plupart du temps entrain de parler avec James, pour lui faire changer les idées. Elle s'invite même à nos virés nocturnes alors qu'elle avait horreur de ça, mais ça la rassure. Elle veut nous savoir tous bien. Elle veux nous voir tenir le coup. Nous voir vivre. Parler. Rire.

Rire, un mot que James applique rarement depuis quelques mois. Le Jamie insoucient qu'on connaisait n'existe plus. Il est autant touché que moi par son absence, c'est normal je veux dire, parce que c'est son ex, mais je vois dans ses yeux que c'est pas seulement ça. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne se torture pas l'esprit juste pour une histoire finit, il se fait vraiment du soucis pour elle.

Sirius. Je sais pas combien de fois je soupire en pensant à lui mais il va mal. Plus que moi. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment proche mais c'est celui qui à le plus du mal a supporter cette situation. Il a passé les premiers jours de son départ a broyer du noir. Il était toujours de mauvaise humeur mais il souriait sans raison, avant de secouer la tête et de quitter l'endroit. Pendant deux mois il n'a regardé personne, il ne s'est occupé d'aucune fille. Il excellait en cours et s'était calmait avec les blagues. Plus elle nous envoyait des lettres pour nous parler de De Vinci, plus il perdait le contrôle. Le mois dernier après une lettre, il a déraillé, complètement. Il avait cassé la vitre de la salle de bain du dortoir le lendemain matin. En deux semaines il avait collectionné plus de filles qu'il en a eu en deux ans. Je ne sais pas comment mais il a réussi à faire rentrer de l'alcool à Poudlard. Il se soûle souvent. La seule chose stable qu'il a depuis trois semaines c'est cette fille, Eden Littlefeather, de sixième année à Serdaigle. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant. Elle ne quitte plus Sirius, toujours à l'embrasser ou être en contact physique direct avec lui. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi ici.

_William ça va? Je sens toute ton angoisse_

**Je..je pensais au parchemin qu'on vient de rendre pour métamorphose, ne t'inquiète pas ces rien.**

Elle ne sait pas à quel point les dégâts sont importants ici, elle sait seulement qu'on est triste. Elle n'a aucune connaissance de mes sauts d'humeurs, des crises d'angoisses de Lily, des tiques naissants de James, de la difficulté à Remus de garder son sang froid et de ne pas se transformer en avance, des absences régulières de Peter, du comportement de Sirius, de Eden, rien. Elle est dans l'ignorance la plus complete, et c'est pour son bien.

_Tu es sûr? Je suis entrain de lire si tu veux on peux parler de.._

**Je vais bien Cass, même à des centaines de kilomètres tu es exaspérante.**

_Tout se passe bien là bas?_

Sa voix résonne dans ma tête, je veux lui dire à quel point elle nous manque et qu'on veux qu'elle revient mais elle me parle tellement de De Vinci que j'arrive pas à lui avouer. J'arrive pas à lui dire que je suis perdue sans elle. Ma jumelle. Ma soeur. Que Lily pleure chaque nuit en regardant le lit que sa meilleure amie occupée. Que James s'approche de Lily doucement mais que son bonheur est amer sans elle. Que Remus n'arrive pas à tout porter sur ses épaules fragiles. Que même si Sirius ne l'avouerai jamais, elle était un de ses piliers et que sans elle il sombre. Je ravale cette boule dans ma gorge et me détend en m'ordonnant a passer joyeusement.

**Tout va parfaitement bien.**


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à Sunday91 de suivre cette histoire, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10: Lisandro

-Sandro, je grommele en grinçant les dents.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon parchemin et soupire lourdement. Depuis le début de la journée j'ai une douleur attroce à la poitrine et un mal de crâne comme jamais. En plus, que je me sens mal je dois supporter cet imbécile qui me sert d'amis ici. J'en ai plus que marre qu'il drague à droite, à gauche et qu'il n'est pas efficace dans ses recherches. Il détourne son attention de ses groupies et m'adresse son sourire charmeur digne d'un mannequin. Il s'approche de moi et pose ses coudes sur ma table.

-Oui carrisima, Lisandro me dit en penchant sa tête.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je dis en grimaçant, soit tu m'aides soit tu t'en vas mais ne reste pas ici a me distraire.

-Ma présence te distrait, il me demande en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de la mienne et la tire pour être en face de moi.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, je dis en roulant les yeux avant de ranger mes affaires. Je dis juste que.

-Que, il répète en haussant un sourcil.

La façon dont il se tient. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Son regard profon. Sa proximité. Sirius. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Je me sens coupable. Je suis entrain de céder aux avances d'un type que je connais depuis presque cinq mois, alors que j'ai des sentiments pour Sirius. Est-ce que Sirius m'en voudrait s'il l'apprenait? Est-ce que notre baiser représentait la même chose pour nous? Est-ce qu'il y a même un nous?

-Sandra, m'appelle Lisandro réellement soucieux. Ça va?

-Ça va, c'est rien. Je veux juste finir ses recherches avant de mourir, je dis avec un faible sourire pour alléger l'ambiance.

-Cassandra, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, il me dit doucement en me caressant la joue.

-Laisse moi tranquille Lisandro, je dis en me levant.

Je prends les parchemins que j'avais réunis quelques minutes plus tôt et les fourres dans mon sacs. Je m'éloigne de la salle d'étude commune rapidement. Je sais que Lisandro me suit. Je sais aussi qu'il me rattrapera dans moins de cinq minutes. Je sais qu'il s'excusera, il s'excuse toujours lorsqu'il se dispute avec moi.

J'ai appris a parler couramment l'Italien à cause de mon père, il souhaitait que nous oublions pas ses origines. Déjà qu'on voyait une fois tout les cinq ans sa famille, il tenait qu'on apprend sa langue. D'après lui, c'était une petite part de notre héritage. Après sa mort, William n'a plus prononcé un mot en italien et m'interdissait strictement de la parler. Il n'a jamais pardonner à Papa.

D'après ce que m'a dit Rosita, Lisandro est différent avec moi. Il se comporte différemment. Me parle différemment. Est simplement différents. D'après ses groupies je l'ai changé, je pense seulement qu'il montre son vrai lui avec moi. Il n'a pas besoin de jouer un rôle ou de faire semblant avec moi. Ou plutôt n'a plus besoin. Au début il se comportait avec moi comme il l'était avec tout le monde. Il était odieux, très vulgaire, mal polie, impulsif, colérique, et capricieux. Il se prennait pour le roi de De Vinci.

Un roi dur, froid, et impitoyable.

Il s'attendait à se que je me plis en quatre à ses désirs, et sûrement que je deviens une future membre de son harem. Dommage que je ne suis pas de cette nature. Avec sa bande, ils ont voulu jouer aux gros durs avec moi. Il a essayé de m'intimider, j'ai tenue tête. Il m'a provoqué, j'ai répliquée. Il m'a lancé un sort, je l'ai envoyée à l'infirmerie. On s'est haï. On s'est détesté pendant un mois entier, réalisant l'impossible pour emmerder l'autre. A De Vinci, on a Alchimie comme matière à partir de la sixième, et le professeur Mr Luntos qui enseigne cette matière est le responsable de notre entente actuelle, entre Lisandro et moi. Il a dit à Lisandro qu'il serait mon mentor et que s'il nous voyait encore une fois nous disputer, nous serrions tout les deux virés de l'établissement. Il nous a même libéré, pendant un jour, de tout les cours pour qu'on "fasse connaissance". On a parlé de tout et de rien comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

Un soir, lorsque nous étions sorti en douce pour observer les étoiles ,il s'est ouvert à moi. Totalement. Il m'a fait part de son enfance solitaire, sa famille désastreuse, sa vie bordélique. Il se cache derrière ses airs de charmeurs ou de mauvais garçon pour se protéger. La seule chose stable dans sa vie est son meilleur ami Enzo, qu'il connait depuis sa naissance. Son meilleur ami est.. Spécial. Sandro ne fait confiance à personne, et ne s'attache à aucune fille, à part moi. D'après lui je ne suis pas comme les autres, je suis spéciale. J'ai rigolée quand il m'a dit ça, je l'ai traité d'idiot et je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de me draguer, et depuis ce soir il ne fait que ça. Après avoir eu l'autorisation de Dumbledor, j'ai fais de lui mon confidant et lui avoue tout a mon tour. Mon enfance, mes amis, mes recherches. Je lui ai parlé de William, James et surtout de Sirius. Il a juré m'aider dans mes recherches et je ne pourrais jamais le remercier comme il se doit, grâce à lui on avance deux fois plus vite. Il est devenu mon repère ici, avec Enzo. Je leur fait confiance, comme je fais confiance à mes amis qui sont restés à Poudlard.

-Sandra, s'il te plaît, j'entends m'appeler.

Je m'arrête au milieu d'un couloir et me retourne pour lui faire face. Il s'arrête devant moi et lève les yeux au ciel avant de me prendre la main.

-Je vais essayer d'arrêter de me faire du soucis pour toi aujourd'hui, il me dit en me tirant vers lui. On va rejoindre Enzo ?

-Oui. Il doit être sous..

-Miss Mildspell, m'interpelle une voix aiguë.

Mrs Guesta se dirige vers nous, toute essoufflée. D'une main elle tire vers le haut les pans de sa robe, de couleur lilas, pour qu'ils ne la ralentissent pas. De l'autre, elle tient d'un doigt sa baguette et les autres s'accrochent désespérément à son chapeau violet. Les joues roses et la respiration bruyante, elle s'arrête devant moi en m'observant de ses yeux noirs.

-Vous.. Vous êtes, elle commence entre deux bouffées d'air, appelez... Pfiouu..bureau du directeur. Ça.. Je.. Poudlard..

Je n'écoute pas la fin de sa phrase que je me mets a courir, Lisandro à mes talons. Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? En moins de deux minutes j'atteins la porte du directeur. Je toque.

-Entrez, annonce une voix fatiguée.

Je n'hésite pas une seconde avant d'ouvrir grand la porte et de rentrer au bureau. Le directeur de De Vinci, ne ressemble en rien à Poudlard. Il ne donne pas cette impression de confiance, de compréhension, ou même d'empathie. Non. Il a plutôt l'air d'être un homme dur et droit. Fort et transpirant de fierté. Il se tient droit devant la fenêtre, les mains liés derrière son dos, la tête penchée un peu à droite et le regard fixant un point au loin. Il a l'air invincible. Il se tourne vers moi, pour me laisser apercevoir son visage. Tout comme ses cheveux, sa barbe est couleur poivre et sel. Des rides parcours l'ensemble du visage, qui est dur. Sa machoire carré. Ses sourcils presque long. La seule chose qui respire la vie chez lui est ses yeux noisettes, nous permettant de voir a travers lui pour sonder son âme. Il sort sa baguette d'une poche et d'un mouvement de main il ferme la porte qui se trouve derrière moi.

-J'ai eu une.., s'arrête-t-il en hésitant, conversation avec Albus aujourd'hui. Il m'a apprit ce qui se passait là-bas en Angleterre. Vous devez être consciente que les temps ont changés. Nous apprenons tout les jours pas les journaux sorciers internationaux, que beaucoup de crimes se commettent en Angleterre envers des nés moldus ou ceux qui les supportent. Un mage noir commence a gagner en pouvoir. Vous devez aussi savoir que ce n'est pas un cas isolé. Malgré que la presse l'étouffe, la vérité est que chaque pays à des problèmes majeurs. En Angleterre, en France, en espagne, et même en outre mer.

-Quel est le rapport avec Poudlard, je coupe impatiente.

-Le rapport est que Pourdlard est l'endroit le plus sûr de tout le Royaume Uni, et que pour prouver sa grandeur, ceux qui sont assoiffés de pouvoirs doivent s'attaquer et vaincre cet endroit pour se proclamer le plus fort. Parce que si Poudlard est vaincu..

-Dumbledor l'est aussi, je conclus en paniquant.

-Exactement. Ce matin, lors d'un match de Quidditch, deux élèves de septièmes années ont attaqués les joueurs avec des sortilèges interdits avant de marquer le ciel. C'était des infiltrés, des membres de ceux qui s'appellent les "mangemorts". J'écarquille les yeux et reste muette. Poudlard. Attaqué. Mangemorts. C'est trois mots résonnent dans ma tête sans cesse. Je sens une pression dans ma main gauche et je tourne la tête vers Lisandro. J'avais oublié qu'il était là.

-Je.., je souffle en essayant d'aligner eeux mots cote à cote.

-Lors de cette attaque, beaucoup d'élèves se sont blessés. Surtout les joueurs, il continu en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Qui jouait contre qui, je demande sans vouloir entendre la réponse.

-Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

Tout mon corps commence à trembler. Je sens mes genoux prêts à faiblir à tout moments. Je me sens pas bien. J'ai envie de crier, de hurler, d'aller voir les dégâts. L'équipe de Gryffondor est constitué entièrement par mes amis. Si jamais l'un d'eux.

-Vos camarades.. Votre. Vous devez rester calme d'accord, il m'ordonne en haussant les épaules.

Je veux lui hurler que je m'en fous mais je hoche quand même la tête.

-Avant tout vous devez savoir qu'après la nouvelle je vous envoie directement, sans attendre à Poudlard sous demande de Dumbledor. Mr Fortitudo ici présent, il dit en regardant Lisandro, ramènera vos affaires par la suite. Vous resterez là-bas jusqu'à se que Dumbledor lui même le décide. Voyez cela comme un échange scolaire si vous le voulez.

Mr Fortitudo, vous avez cinq minutes pour apporter vos bagages ainsi que celle de Miss Mildspell ici.

A l'instant même, Lisandro lâche ma main pour sortir de la pièce rapidement.

-Miss Mildspell, d'après la liste des blessés que m'a récité Albus, le nom de votre frère y est aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il a était touché par un des sortilèges impardonnables en plein vol et qu'il a fait une chute de dix mètres, suite au sort. Il m'a néanmoins répété plus de vingts fois qu'il n'était plus en danger de mort et qu'il se rétablira très vite.

-N'est plus? Je lâche un cris involontaire avant de plaquer une main sur ma bouche. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes instantanément. Mon frère, mon Willy. Si seulement j'étais avec lui... Ne te laisse pas submerger par les sentiments Cassandra, tu dois rester forte pour lui. Je relève la tête et malgré les larmes qui se dévalent sur ma joue, je plante mon regard dans celui du directeur.

-Je veux aller à Poudlard tout de suite. Il hoche la tête et pointe sa baguette vers un livre petit et fin.

-Voici votre portoloin, il s'activera dans une minutes et trente secondes, à votre place je le garderais entre mes mains. Vous savez comment on procède?

-Oui, professeur, j'affirme en enroulant mes doigts fermement sur l'objet.

-Mr Fortitudo viendra dix minutes plus tard. Vous serez son mentor là-bas, comme il l'est ici pour vous. Soyez prudent Miss. Dix secondes.

Je ne l'entends plus. Je retourne à Poudlard.

Cinq.

Je vais voir mon frère. Mes amis. Même mes professeurs m'ont manqué.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Je me sens aspirée et tirée dans le livre. Une désagréable sensation s'empare de tout mon corps et j'ai la tête qui tourne a force de tourner aussi. Je lâche quand? Bon c'est pas grave, j'aime prendre des risques. Je lâche le livres et tombe tout en criant. Je m'ecrase lamentablement contre un sol de pierre. Je suis à Poudlard. Je me révèle et essaye de me redonner une alure convenable. A De Vinci, on a un uniforme complètement différent de celui de Poudlard. Nous avons le blason de l'école sur une cape en velour rouge incrusté de motifs couleur or. Pour les filles, soit on porte une robe noire qui nous arrive au genou. Soit un pull gris et une jupe de la meme couleur, qui nous arrive au genou aussi. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'obligation, seulement d'être convenablement vêtue. Les garçons doivent être vêtue de pantalon soit noir soit gris et de chemise de la même couleur. Pendant les week ends, ont peut nous habiller comme on le veux, a conditions de garder la cape rouge. Je remet en place ma robe noire qui est légèrement évasée, ma cape autour de mes épaules et garde ma baguette fermement dans ma main.

-Miss Mildspell, dit doucement la vieille voix de Dumbledor.

-Bonsoir professeur, je dis en essayant de ne pas pleurer devant lui. Comment va..?

-Il se porte bien, nous avons beaucoup de temps pour parler ensemble Cassandra, allez rejoindre votre frère et faite lui la surprise. Mr Fortitudo nous rejoindra au dîner.

-Merci professeur.

Et l'instant d'après je sors du bureau en courant. Personne ne sait que je suis ici. Que je suis à la maison.

-Bonsoir Élisabeth , je cris en m'adressant à un tableau tout en courant. Bonsoir Pearl, j'aime beaucoup votre tenue ce soir.

-C'est Cassandra Mildspell, murmure la jeune fille du premier tableau.

-Mildspell est de retour, demande un vieux sorcier venant d'un autre tableau.

-Bonsoir Nick, je cris à l'adresse du fantôme qui surgit d'un mur.

-Cassandra Mildspell, j'y crois pas!

Je continus de courir en bousculant des élèves, des têtes se retournent pour m'observer, d'autres me pointent du doigt sans gêne. Poudlard restera Pourdlard. Plus je m'approche de l'infirmerie, plus je ralentis. Lorsque je prends le dernier virage pour atteindre la secte de Madame pomfresh, je vois deux silhouettes. En m'approchant je décèle les traits des deux personnes, le garçon est de dos à moi et la fille contre le mur, est occupée à dévorer le garçon des yeux. Je n'oublierai jamais ces cheveux noirs bouclés. Cette grande taille et cette façon de se tenir. Sirius. Sirius est entrain d'embrasser une fille et je sens mon coeur se brisser. Je sens mon ventre se nouer, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je les dépasse rapidement et secoue la tête pour m'effacer cette image du crâne. Je passe mes mains sur mes joues pour effacés toutes traces de larmes. Je suis venue ici pour une seule personne. William Milspell. Mon jumeau. Mon sang. Mon indispensable.


	11. Chapter 11

_Les cours recommecent et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir publier avant la fin de la semaine voir la semaine prochaine. Je poste donc un mini chapitre concentré sur Cassy, encore oui je sais. Le prochain chapitre serait du point de vue de Sirius.. Alors? Hein? Vous êtes contents ;) Merci à Ysodehaine de suivre cette histoire et à Sunshine d'avoir laisser une review !_

_bonne lecture! _

Chapitre 11: L'infirmerie.

J'inspire profondément avant de plaquer un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je pousse les portes de l'infirmerie et entre. Je cherche du regard mon frère, mais la pièce est séparé en plusieurs parties et trouver mon frère ici du premier coup frôle l'inespéré. Je me mets sur les pointes des pieds pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.. Ou du moins repérer Madame Pomfresh. Je soupire lentement avant de passer devant des lits occupés pour trouver un visage familier.

-Cassy, j'entends quelqu'un murmurer doucement en hésitant, je dois être entrain de rêver.

Je me retourne et aperçoit Remus Lupin allongé à un lit à l'opposé de la pièce. Sans réfléchir deux fois, je cours vers lui. Mon Lunard ma tellement manqué. Je ralentis en m'approchant de lui et lui sourit sincèrement.

-Tu pense que je te ferais mal si je te fais un câlin, je demande d'une voix douce.

Il hausse les sourcils.

-Je pense que pour une fois je suis consentent pour souffrir, il dit en m'attirent contre lui, tu m'as tellement manquée.

-Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué Remus, je dis en le serrant fort contre moi.

On reste un moment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, avant que je me sépare me rappellent qu'il est à l'infirmerie est donc blessé.

-Ça va, toi? Tu vas bien? Je veux dire..

-Oui Cassandra je vais bien, il dit avec un sourire triste. J'ai eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

-Tant mieux, je dis en essayant de parler malgré ma gorge nouée, guéris vite Lunard. Ils ont besoin de toi.

-Non Cassy, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas pu.. Je suis désolé Cassy, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Ils.

-La ferme Lupin, je dis en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ont besoin de toi,on a besoin de toi. Tu es indispensable au bon fonctionnement de nos cerveaux. Tu es loyal et fidèle, sans oublier que tu es un ami formidable. Je paris dix gallions que tu te trouves ici parce que tu as protégé un éleve. A ta façon, tu aide les gens. Sans des personnes comme toi, le monde serait bien trop lugubre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils.. Comment c'était pendant mon absence, je demande en m'asseyant au bout du lit.

-Horrible, il propose ce mot en grimaçant. On était tous l'ombre de nous mêmes. Les garçons ont arrêtés les blagues. Lily transgresse le règlement. James ne l'harcèle plus malgré qu'il l'aime toujours. Je me porte bien, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Rose. Cette fille est parfaite.

-J'en suis sûr, je dis en souriant, à t'entendre et d'après tes lettres, s'est un ange tombé du ciel.

-Ouais, il dit en hochant la tête. Ton frère était le seul qui vivait normalement, comme si tu nous avais pas quitté et que tu étais toujours là, près de nous.

-J'étais avec vous. Du moins je pensais tout le temps à vous. Vous êtes ma force là-bas. Et..

-Sirius, il finit en riant sans joie, j'espérais que tu l'avais oubliée pour être honnête. Parce que.

-Lui l'a fait,non? Pas besoin de me mentir ou de me réconforter ou quoique ce soit. Je l'ai vue. Avant. Avec une fille.

-Elle s'appelle Eden et.

-Excuse moi Remus, je dis doucement en essayant de garder mes larmes sous les paupières, je ne veux pas de détails. Je. Je le comprend.

**Mensonge**. Je ne comprends strictement rien. Le baiser ne comptait pas? Il s'amusait? C'est quoi son délire à ce mec à la fin?

-..Je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre de sa part.

Autre mensonge. Je me dressais l'illusion qu'il allait m'attendre. Qu'il m'aim.. Naïveté quand tu nous tiens.

-S'est Sirius, non? Personne peux le changer, je finis lorsque ma voix se brise.

-Il est mon meilleur ami, il me dit en me serrant la main, mais ça ne l'épargne pas d'être un enfoiré.

Un rire m'échappe. Entendre Remus insulter Padmol à quelque chose d'irréaliste. Je lui souris en me levant, après lui avoir fait un bisous sur la joue.

-Je dois trouver mon frère, je reviendrai plus tard, je dis en me levant.

Il hoche la tête et repose sa tête sur son oreiller. Je me tourne vers les autres lits et essayes de trouver mon frère. Je l'aperçois au bout de deux minutes. Allongé dans un lit blanc, les cheveux en bataille, des égratignures sur le visages et des ecchymoses. Mon coeur se serre à sa vue. James se tient à son chevet. Les coudes sur les genoux, les mains sur le visage. Il pleur? Je serre les poings, j'ai pas envie d'apprendre de mauvaise nouvelle mais je déteste ne pas savoir. Je m'approche d'eux doucement. Je respire profondément avant de poser devant James avec un petit sourire. Il lève les yeux

-Tu es venue, il souffle en secouant la tête, nan c'est pas vrai. Je dois être au bout du rouleau là, imaginer le retour de Cass. Merlin Will, je vais perdre la tête à cause de toi.

-James, je dis en haussant un sourcil, ça va?

-On va m'interner à St Mangouste, j'en suis sûr, il finit en passant une main sur son visage.

-James Potter, personne ne va t'interner nul part, je dis en m'approchant de lui.

-Remus et William sont cloués à l'infirmerie, Lily est traumatisée et frôle la déprime, Sirius sombre de plus en plus et moi on va m'envoyer à St Mangouste parce que je vois des hallucinations. Des putains d'hallucinations qui.

-La ferme James, je suis là,je dis en le prenant son visage entre mes mains. Je suis de retour à Poudlard pour quelques jours. Jamie, je suis là.

Il secoue la tête encore une fois en ferment les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourqui il agit comme ça? Il m'inquiète vraiment là. Je lâche son visage doucement, je lève les yeux vers lui et redresse une mèche rebelle qui lui tombe sur les yeux. Je passe délicatement mes doigts sur son bras, puis son épaule, avant de l'attirer contre moi. Je le sens se tendre sous mon contact. Je le serre fort dans mes bras et respire son odeur à plein poumon. Il m'a manqué. Il m'a terriblement, affreusement, horriblement manqué.

-Cassandra, il murmure à mon oreille en hésitant.

-Oui James, je suis là, je t'abandonnerai jamais, je dis en caressant son dos doucement pour le réconforter.

J'essaye de ne pas pleurer. De ne pas ceder. Ses épaules trembles et il pose sa tête au creu de ma nuque. Il pleur? Je le sers encore plus dans mes bras.

-Je suis là Jamie, je lui murmure plusieurs fois, je suis désolée. Je t'aime plus que tout James. Tellement.


	12. Chapter 12

_Il est 1:17. Je n'ai pas fais mes devoirs et mon dm de math pour vous poster ce chapitre comme je l'avais promis. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture._

_Merci à **Morgana Smith** de me donner son avis sur l'histoire, c'est très constructif et très gentille de sa part de me consacrer un peu de son temps, allez voir sa fiction sur le couple James/Lily, j'aime beaucoup!_

_Merci à **Hanneko-san** de suivre mon histoire et **naheiah** de l'avoir mis dans ses favoris!^^_

_**Lune**: Merci du compliment, je suis contente que l'histoire t'as plu. J'espère que t'aimerais aussi ce qui se passera ensuite :)_

_**La plume de sucre**: Promis ce chapitre c'est le dernier triste! Après ça il y aura de l'action, de l'humour et surtout de la romance ! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

"De l'abandon naquit la jalousie." -Jean Frain du Tremblay.

_ 07:02_

Je ne ressens rien.

Pas d'émotions. Pas de ressenti physiques.

Je ne ressens pas la fatigue, je suis endurent.

Je ne ressens pas mes blessures, lorsque je me coupe quelque part je le sais à cause du sang.

Je ne ressens pas la douleur, je peux encaisser des poings sans broncher.

Je ne ressens rien, plus rien.

A cause d'_elle_.

Petit à petit, j'ai renoncé à tout. Aux filles. Aux blagues. Aux Serpentards. A elle. Oui. Quand j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien, j'ai aussi renoncé à elle. Tout les deux jours j'avais des nouvelles d'elle. Elle était heureuse putain. Elle est heureuse sans nous là-bas. Elle s'en sort et moi je sombre. Doucement.

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Quand elle a commencé à sortir avec James? Quand elle était collée à Liam? Quand elle riait avec Remus? Quand elle m'ignorait royalement lorsque les autres filles me tournaient autour? Quand je l'ai embrassé? Quand elle est partit? Je ne sais pas, mais ça a suffit à me faire réagir. J'ai paniqué.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni le dire à qui. Quand j'ai compris que je ressentais des choses pour elle, j'ai aussi compris que je serais seul pour y faire face.

Je suis seul.

Ça ne me fait plus rien. Une déduction comme une autre. Je suis seul et je ressens quelque chose pour elle.

Moi, Sirius Black, ressens quelque chose de concret pour une fille.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi elle? Ça va passer? Je ne veux pas penser à une fille qui vit à des milliers de kilomètres et qui rentrerait sûrement dans un ou deux ans. Je ne veux pas sourire en entendant son prénom comme un gosse de douze ans. Je ne veux pas croire qui se passera un jour quelque chose entre nous. Je ne veux pas frapper quelqu'un seulement parce qu'il l'a complimente. Je ne veux pas.. Je ne veux pas dépendre de quelqu'un pour me retrouver encore seul. Je ne veux pas aimer pour ensuite être brisé.

Je ne peux pas aimer.

Je ne sais pas c'est quoi. Je n'ai jamais connus l'amour dans ma vie, sous une quelconque forme, jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire quoi quand on est amoureux et qu'on ne veux pas l'être. On doit changer? Je veux pas. On doit dire des mots doux? Je ne peux pas. On doit faire quoi bordel?

Je ne suis pas fais pour aimer.

Alors j'ai fermé les yeux sur mes sentiments. On arrive a oublier, vraiment. A vrai dire c'est plutôt rapide. Je suis sortie avec plusieurs filles d'affilié ou en même temps. Je sais plus. J'ai été aidé par le whisky pur feu, la bieraubeurre, l'hydormel, etc.. Les filles, l'alcool, et tout dérape.

Quand je les embrassais, elles n'étaient pas comme elle. Il n'y avait pas cette étincelle. Il n'y avait pas cette chose.

Quand je les regardais, je ne voyais pas le quart de sa beauté. Elles n'étaient pas moches, mais elle est encore plus belle. Quand je les touchais, je l'imaginais.

Elle me hantait sans arrêt.

Au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu marre de me battre contre moi même. Et surtout de devoir retenir les prénoms des filles avec lesquels je suis sortis. Je suis donc resté avec Eden. Eden a comprit, elle a comprit que j'étais amoureux. Elle m'a jurée qu'elle allait me faire oublier. Me faire penser à autre chose.

Me libérer d'elle.

Eden n'a pas de point de commun avec ELLE.

Eden est un peu petite, avec de long cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu. Eden n'a pas un sens de l'humour assez développé mais sait tenir une conversation durant des heures toute seule. Ce qui est cool parce que je n'aime pas parler c'est temps si. Je me suis éloigné du groupe. Mais putain est-ce que le groupe existe toujours? Lunard se casse toujours avec sa Rose, James s'isole, William ne sort plus du dortoir, Peter est limite dans les recherchés de Poudlard, et maintenant on a une Lily qui s'incruste tout le temps. Elle n'était pas sensée nous détester? Non?

Lily m'énerve.

_ELLE_ m'énerve.

Je _la_ déteste.

Je la déteste tellement que je ne prononce plus son prénom depuis son départ. Je lui en veux. Elle est partit sans nous préparer à ça. Cette solitude. Ce vide. Ce manque. Sans nous dire qu'on allait nous disperser, nous éviter pour ne pas penser à _elle_. Je la déteste parce qu'Eden n'est pas _elle_. Je la déteste parce que personne n'a su remplir le vide qu'elle a causée en moi. Elle était une amie. Un élément stable. Je la déteste parce que je l'aime.

-Sirius, dit Eden en m'arrachant de mes pensées. Arrête de penser.

-Tu peux partir, je réponds en la poussant légèrement du lit.

-Ne..

-Dégage Eden, maintenant.

Son visage se crispe mais elle ne dit rien. Elle n'est même pas indignée que je la parle comme ça.

Pathétique.

Elle me scrute de ses yeux bleu, avant de les lever au ciel. Les lèvres entre ouverte, elle soupire. Elle attrape d'une main ses sous vêtements et s'habille rapidement. Elle prend quelques vêtements du sol et s'éclipse. Je m'étire longuement dans le lit. Je passe une main sur mon visage, puis ébouriffe mes cheveux, avant de prendre mon boxer pour m'habiller à mon tour. Je mets mon pantalon et cherche mon t-shirt. Nul part. Elle l'a prit pour se venger ou pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle couche vraiment avec moi, quelle traînée. J'enfile mes chaussures et pose ma cape sur mes épaules avant de sortir de la salle sur demande. Direction le dortoir pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements.

_08:37_

-Tu étais, commence James en laissant sa phrase en suspension.

-Avec Eden, je lâche naturellement en me servant un toast.

Il grimace avant de détourner son attention sur son bol. William me regarde et je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais de ce que James pense moi. Je suis pas dans sa tête. J'ai déjà assez a faire avec ma conscience pas besoin d'une autre.

-Mange, me dit Lily , tu vas voler. Ne tombe pas dans les pommes.

-Ça risque pas, je grogne en roulant des yeux. Elle me sourit avant de regarder James.

-Vous allez gagner, elle assure.

Bah oui, comme miss-je-sais-tout l'a dit, c'est sûrement le cas. Qu'elle se la ferme de temps en temps celle là , sinon elle va mal finir. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, du moins je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à qu'elle parle.

-J'espère, rétorque James en souriant.

Il manquait plus que ça.

_09:26_

James. Je l'aime beaucoup. Il est mon meilleur ami. Je tiens beaucoup à lui mais s'il n'arrête pas son discours ridicule, je jure que je vais l'étrangler. Il déballe un exposer ou quoi? Il parle de détermination depuis une heure presque.

-On va être en retard, je le coupe au bout de quinze minutes. James on doit y aller là sérieusement.

-Oui, il dit en hochant la tête, mais n'oubliez pas. Et c'est reparti..

_16:23_

Je ne me rappelle de rien.

Je sais que le match à durer plus de deux heures et que tout se passer comme dans un match habituel, aussi normal qu'il puisse l'être avec des Serpentards. J'ai un trou noir. Je sais juste que Will est tombé de son balais. James avait hurlé en le voyant, moi j'étais paralysé. James avait répliqué et moi j'essayais de protéger Elly Keys l'attrapeuse de l'équipe, d'un sort interdit. Je revois Remus aider Franck Londubat contre des serpentards. J'entends des hurlements, des formules, des sortilèges, des insultes. J'entends le sang couler dans ma tempe au rythme dees battements de mon coeur. Je ressens, pour la première fois, de l'adrénaline monter en moi. Je me bat, corps et âme. Je me sens vivant. Ils ont transportés William et Remus à l'infirmerie avec d'autres gryffondors. James essaye de réconforter Lily. Moi, j'essaye d'échapper à Eden.

_18:58_

J'ai pas pu l'éviter longtemps..

-Tu es pathétique, elle me dit en secouant la tête. Lamentable.

-T'as finis? C'est pas que tu m'ennuie mais depuis cinq minutes tu te répète.

-Prouve moi que tu tiens à moi, elle me supplie. Depuis quelques semaines c'est moi qui vient vers toi, c'est moi qui t'embrasse, c'est moi qui te rassure. Je n'ai rien en retour. Je. Mens moi. Dit moi que tu m'aimes. Que.

-Je n'aime pas mentir, je réponds simplement.

-Je ne demandes rien en retour, je veux juste.

-Tais toi, je dis entre mes dents. Tu ne veux rien en retour? Tu es populaire grâce a moi, toutes les filles t'envie. Tu peux parler aux maraudeurs et aucune fille ne pouvait faire ça.

-Personne à part elle, elle rétroque acerbe.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Quand tu veux chérie, elle dit en souriant.

Je grince des dents. C'est une fille. C'est une putain de fille. Calme toi Sirius. Je me retourne et la plante. Salope. Je m'éloigne rapidement et je l'entends me suivre. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. A quoi ça sert? Cette fille sait où appuyer pour faire mal. Elle m'attrape le bras et m'arrête au milieu d'un couloir. Peut être pas ce soir mais demain je la plaque, elle est trop collante.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais. Excuse moi Sirius. Je sais que tu l'aimes, je n'essaie pas de prendre sa place ou quoi que ce soit.

-Tu ne pourrais jamais être elle. Jamais.

-Mais moi je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, elle dit doucement en approchant ses lèvres des miennes. Laisse moi te montrer.

Je me laisse embrasser, c'est fade. Elle a beau m'être toute sa volonté, je ne ressens rien. Strictement rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écarte. Et me souris. Idiote.

-Quoi? Tu t'attends à ce que je te déclare un amour inexistant, je dis en haussant les sourcils.

-Ça viendra, elle dit en me prenant la main, ça viendra. Tu vas l'oublier.

-Ouais.

Je suis pas du tout convaincu mais je ne vais pas débattre avec elle.

Je dois aller à l'infirmerie. J'ai essayé d'éviter d'y aller mais je ne peux pas fuir éternellement. Je dois voir comment va Will, je sais que Remus s'en remettra vite. Mais William.. Je ne veux pas voir a quel point il va mal. Je ne veux pas penser à.. Je peux supporter perdre sa soeur mais pas lui. S'est mon meilleur ami.

-On y va ensemble?

-Comment t'as..?

-Je commence a comprendre comment tu fonctionnes, elle me dit avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle me dirige en gardant fermement ma main dans la sienne. Je ne l'avouerais pas mais ça me rassure qu'elle vienne avec moi. Je n'aurais sûrement pas le courage de le voir tout seul, je ne suis pas James. On est devant les portes de l'infirmerie et je respire profondément. Je les pousse et rentre discrètement. J'attire quand même l'attention sans le vouloir. Eden me sourit et s'avance comme si elle connaissait le chemin. Elle s'arrête. Je vois deux personnes de dos. Une avec une cape rouge et l'autre James de dos. Ils se retournent pour nous observer et mon coeur rate un battement. Ses yeux verts, rougit par des pleurs. Ses longs cheveux bruns tressés. L'oxygène me manque. Je sens mes genoux trembler. Elle est là.

-Ca-Cassandra, je dis d'une voix tremblante.

Elle hoche doucement la tête avant de regarder à ma droite, puis elle a sourit. James lâcha la main de Cass, et j'ai fais de même avec celle de Eden. J'oublie complètement sa présence, seule Cassandra compte. Toute ma rancoeur, ma haine et, ma determination s'est envolés. Je veux juste. Elle m'a tellement manqué. Je veux entendre sa voix. La sentir contre moi. Je m'avance vers elle hésitant.

-Sirius, elle dit lorsque sa voix se brise.

Je hoche plusieurs fois la tête avant de lui sourire. Sans réfléchir je me suis assis à côté d'elle.

-Je..je suis désolé pour Will.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle me réponds en posant une main sur la mienne.

J'ai ressentis un bien être me combler mais c'était perturbant. Elle a enlever sa main tout de suite lorsqu'elle a eu conscience de son acte. Ça ma troublé.

-Ça me fait plaisir de.. De te revoir, je dis d'une voix mal assuré.

-J'aurais préférée ne pas revenir pour Will. Enfin pour cette raison. Pour.

-T'as raison, dit James en caressant les cheveux de Cass.

-Mais ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir, elle dit en souriant et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de James.

Je n'aime pas les voirs ensemble. A cet instant , j'en veux à James d'avoir abandonné son amour envers Lily.

-Comment il va, interrompt la voix d'Eden.

Cassy lève les yeux vers ma copine et son expression change.

-Il est toujours entrain de dormir, il n'aura pas de séquelle normalement, elle déclare froidement.

-Je ne suis pas présentée, je suis Eden Littlefeather, elle dit en souriant, ravie de te rencontrer.

-Cassandra Nina Mildspell, elle répond fermement.

-Depuis quand tu utilises "Nina" pour te présenter, demande James en haussant les sourcils.

-Une habitude de l'Italie, elle répond en riant doucement, tu comprendras.

-Will dort toujours, Remus aussi, annonce James, on peux plus rester ici, on doit aller dîner.

On hoche la tête et on se lève tous ensemble. Cassy embrasse le front de son frère avant de se tourner vers nous pour sortir. Eden me prends la main et se colle à moi. On marche vers la grande salle et s'installe silencieusement à la table des gryffondors sous les yeux scruteur des élèves. J'ai l'impression que tout les garçons observent Cassy avec envie. J'ai tous envie de les frapper un à un.

-Je ne suis pas venue seule, déclare finalement Cass.

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Bonsoir mes chers élèves, commence Dumbledor.

Je ne l'écoute plus. Je pense à Cassandra. Elle a changée. Elle à l'air sereine, maîtresse de son esprit et calme. Elle n'agit plus sous impulsion. C'est comme si elle avaut prit de l'âge en quelques mois. Quand je la vois je me déteste. Comment j'ai pus hésiter? Comment j'ai pus croire que je pouvais oublier quelqu'un comme elle? Je me sens con. Bête. Débile. Elle est tellement belle et en a pas du tout conscience.

-Lisandro Fortitudo, crit un peu plus fort Dumbledor, sera donc un nouvel élève de Gryffondor, finit-il accompagné d'applaudissements.

Fotitudo. Ce nom est familier. Je le connais. J'en suis sûr. Je vois un jeune homme de mon âge. Il a des cheveux blonds et des yeux châtains clair presque jaune. Il attire déjà l'attention des filles. Il cherche quelqu'un des yeux. Cass se lève de son banc et il s'avance vers elle. Il. Il l'a prends dans les bras et la serre fort. Trop fort. Elle ne le lâche pas et s'accroche à lui, elle lui parle doucement en italien, sûrement pour que je ne comprends pas. Je le connais. Je le déteste, il est trop proche de Cass. Si les autres je veux les frapper, lui je veux en faire une affaire personnelle. Ils s'assoient finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

-Je suis tellement désolé pour ton frère,Nina, dit le blond.

-Ça va s'arranger, elle dit en posant sa tête sur son épaule, je suis désolée que tu es obligé de rester ici avec moi.

-Desolé? Allez avoue que tu n'aurais pas pu tenir sans moi, il susurre avec un sourire charmeur.

-Sandro, à ta place je ne jouerais pas au plus malin. Tu es entouré de mes amis très protecteurs, si tu tient à ta sécurité, ferme là.

-Je peux deviner qui est qui, il dit d'une voix toute enjouée. Toi c'est James, à cause des cheveux. Je ne la croyais pas mais t'as vraiment des cheveux bizarre mec. Toi t'es Black, il dit simplement en me regardant.

-Comment tu, commence Cassy en fronçant les sourcils.

-On se connait depuis longtemps, je dis calmement.

-Tu savais. Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit, elle dit en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

-On parlera de ça plus tard carrisima. Où sont Remus et cette.. Lilo, Lila?

-Lily. Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vue, elle dit en fixant ses mains. J'ai peur.. Vous pensez qu'elle va me lancer un sort?

-Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal Nina.

-Elle ne te fera rien, elle serait trop contente. Tu lui as vraiment manqué, je dis en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui. Elle aussi elle m'a beaucoup manquée.


	13. Chapter 13

_Excusez moi de mon retard, mais je suis débordé par les cours, le TPE, le bac blanc de francais, etc.. Je ne vous oublie pas et je ne vais pas abandonner cette fiction, je compte même faire plusieurs "tome". Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un(e) bêta! J'essayerai de poster dans la semaine. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 13:La salle sur demande.**

-Cassandra, dit une voix hésitante derrière mon dos.

Je me retourne et aperçois Peter. Ses yeux s'écarquillent encore plus et sa bouche s'ouvre à moitié. Mon sourire s'agrandit et sans attendre je le prends dans mes bras. Lorsque je m'écarte, il rougit encore plus.

-Peter, je dis toujours souriante, comment tu vas?

-B-bien, enfin je-je pense, il répond encore sous le choque.

-Tant mieux, ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Lily n'est toujours pas là, me rappelle James en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lève les yeux pour inspecter la salle. Lily Evans n'est nulle part. Une autre personne est absente, Liam McSelys. Il n'est pas assit à sa place, dans la table des Serdaigles.

-Je..On se retrouve à la salle sur demande dans quinze minutes. Je vais allée chercher Evans et.. Trouvez moi McSelys, je murmure doucement en levant les yeux vers mes amis.

-Cass, commence Sirius.

-Sirius vous êtes mes amis. J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami. J'ai besoin de Liam, maintenant. Mon frère est à deux doigts de mourir. J'ai déjà perdue mon père, je peux pas aussi le perdre. Je vous aime beaucoup, mais pour tenir le coup j'ai besoin de Liam.

-Vous vous parlez plus.

-Il ne m'abandonnera pas, je dis en regardant droit dans les yeux de James. Est-ce que tu laisseras Sirius s'il a besoin de toi? Même si vous vous parlez plus beaucoup? Non. Nous c'est pareil. Il. Il était un des seuls avec qui je correspondais. Il m'envoyait des lettres tout les jours pour me raconter ses journées.

James détourne les yeux. Je soupire en passant une main sur mon visage. Je me tourne vers Sirius.

-S'il te plaît, je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas vraiment mais ramener le moi à la salle sur demande.

Il ne dit rien. Il crispa sa machoire et détourna les yeux.

-S'il te plaît, je répète à Sirius.

-Ok, il répond durement.

-On se rejoint dans quinze minutes, je dis sans regarder personne, Sandro?

Il hoche la tête et se lève en même temps que moi. Il se met à ma droite, comme toujours. J'ai l'impression que tout les regards sont sur nous, et mon angoisse grandit. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être au centre des intérêts à De Vinci.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis que ta vie était si difficile ici, me lance un Lisandro souriant tout

en sortant de la grande salle.

-Tu n'as encore rien vue, je dis en soupirant.

-Je crois que j'ai compris certaines choses.

-Comme?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et James, il dit en haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi? No.

-Tu as oublié de me mentionner ça et le fait que Sirius a une copine.

-Ça par contre j'en avais aucune idée, si j'aurai su..

-T'aurais fais quoi, il me demande.

-Je. J'aurais. Enfin.

Je soupire avant de me reprendre.

-Je n'aurais plus rien espérée de lui. Je l'aurais oubliée, je sais pas je.

-Il n'a pas eu tant de mal à t'oublier lui, il murmure pour lui même.

Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu et je continue de marcher. Je ne pense pas qu'elle est au dortoir, sinon elle serait descendu manger. Elle doit être entrain de lire, entre deux rayons. J'en suis sûre. Je tourne d'un couloir et monte les escaliers.

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre James et moi, je me défends sans savoir pourquoi. Il aime Lily depuis notre deuxième années et j'ai eu tellement pitié de lui que je l'ai aidée à élaborer un plan. On devait faire comme si on sortait ensemble pour que Lily soit jalouse et a conscience de ses sentiments pour lui.

-Un plan foireux, commente Sandro en riant, et ils n'ont même pas finit ensemble.

-Parce que je suis partit et qu'ils étaient tristes.

-Donc il avait des sentiments pour toi, il conclu.

-Non Lisandro, tu n'y es vraiment pas, je dis exaspérée, il est comme mon deuxième frère. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai grandis avec lui. Il me connaît comme personne et moi de même, mais jamais je ne sortirais avec lui. James Potter est mon frère et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, même comploter derrière le dos de ma meilleure amie.

-Tu as beaucoup de meilleurs amis a ce que je vois.

-J'ai seulement les garçons, Lily, Liam et maintenant Enzo et toi.

-Trop d'honneur, il dit en posant sa main sur son torse en se moquant de moi.

-Idiot.

-Princesse.

-Tu es un beau parleur, tu le sais ça? Ah, quand j'y pense. D'où tu connais Sirius? Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dis?

-Ah c'est pas très important tu sais?

-Lisandro, je dis doucement.

-C'est pas elle ton amie?

-Qui, je demande en observant les quelques rares élèves devant nous.

-La rousse qui referme la porte derrière elle.

-Si s'est elle, je souffle la gorge serré.

Je marche de plus en plus rapidement vers elle, je hurle son prénom et elle lève ses yeux verts émeraudes vers moi. Ses beaux yeux verts s'agrandissent et ses lèvres tremblent. Elle reste cloué sur place tandis que moi je cours vers elle. Ses bras m'enlace lorsqu'elle est assez proche de moi. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux bruns plusieurs fois avant de me resserrer contre elle.

-Je te déteste tellement, elle me murmure à l'oreille. Je t'en veux tellement de m'avoir abandonnée ici, toute seule avec ces débiles de maraudeurs. Je me sentais affreusement seule et. Et. Cassy tu m'as tellement manquée, elle termine dans dans un soupir mélangé à un sanglot.

-Hey Lily, je lui murmure en la serrant contre moi, je suis là. Je suis désolée. J'étais obligée, excuse moi.

-Je veux tout savoir, elle me dit en s'écartant de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? T'as appris pour ton frère? Ça se passe bien en Italie? Raconte!

-Promis, je te dirais tout lorsqu'on sera tranquille. Direction la salle sur demande. Tu vas voir Sandro, cette salle c'est un truc de malade, je dis en sentant une présence à ma droite. Oh j'ai oublié de vous présenter, Lily voici Lisandro Fortitudo mon protégé. Sandro voici Lily Evans ma seule meilleure amie.

-Enchantée, dit Lily en tendant une main à Lisandro.

-Moi de même, il dit en prenant sa main et déposant un baiser dessus.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, je dis en roulant des yeux et reprenant le chemin vers le septième étages, elle ne va pas tomber dans ton piège.

-Quel piège, demande Sandro en feignant l'innocent.

-Elle n'est pas une de ces filles écervelées que tu peux manipuler comme tu le veux. Lily Evans est la sorcière la plus douée de notre promotion. Elle excelle en potion, Defence contre les forces du mal, botanique, sortilège, métamorphose, astrologie, arithmancie, étude des moldus et ruines. Donc, en résumé ce n'est pas une fille comme elle qui va gober tes salades.

-Elle est toujours comme ça, il demande a Lily en m'ignorant. Elle s'emballe toujours pour rien?

-Elle est encore très calme, lui apprends la rousse.

Je soupire en passant trois fois devant le mur, pendant que la porte se matérialise, je vois Lily et Lisandro continuer de parler et rire ensemble.

-Arrête de flirter avec elle, je dis en le prenant par le bras, elle est déjà prise.

-Elle déteste quand j'accorde de l'importance à une autre personne qu'elle, il dit a l'intention de Lily.

Celle-ci rit en plissant ses yeux de malice. Ses long cheveux roux rebondissent sur ses épaules au ryhtme de ses gloussements. Je comprends pourquoi James est amoureux d'elle, elle est tellement belle. J'intercepte son regard qui passe de Lisandro à moi, je me sens obligé de nier.

-Ne l'écoute pas c'est pas vrai, je dis en levant les yeux au ciel et rentrent dans la pièce.

-Vous êtes ensemble, nous demande prudemment Lily.

-Non, je dis en regardant Lily comme si elle était folle.

-Pas encore, répond Lisandro avec un demi sourire.

-Idiot, je dis en lachant son bras. Comme si moi j'allais sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi.

-Pourtant tu pique une crise lorsqu'une fille s'approche trop de moi et tu ne me repousse pas tant que ça pour une fille qui ne veux pas être avec moi.

-Oui oui, c'est ça , je dis en riant. Tu sais que tu peux attendre encore longtemps pour des aveux d'amour hypothétiques? Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi sinon tu vas vraiment passer un mauvais quardeur.

-Si on est juste toi et moi..

-Lisandro, je cris indignée.

-C'est bon j'arrête, il dit en riant les mains en l'air.

-En effet vous ne ressemblez pas du tout a un couple, lance la voix de James.

Ah. Ils ont assistés a. Ils. Merde.

-On se chamaille c'est tout, je me justifie en me tournant vers lui.

-Ouais c'est ça, dit Sirius sombrement.

Au pire qu'est ce que ça lui fait? Rien. Ses yeux gris lance des éclairs à Sandro. Je n'arrive pas à le détester, je le veux pourtant de toute mon âme mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis pathétique. Je lève les yeux et remarque Liam, un peu en retrait du groupe. Involontairement je fais un pas vers lui et je m'arrête. Tout ce que j'ai accumulé durant la journée refait surface d'un coup. Ma peur. Ma douleur. Ma souffrance. Ma haine. Tout. Je sens ma gorge se nouer et mon ventre se contracter. J'essaye de lutter contre mes larmes, de ne pas céder. Je ne veux pas être faible. Je ne peux pas. Liam. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lâcher prise. Mais une seule phrase de sa part a anéanti tout mes efforts.

-Je suis la Cassandra.

Il ne m'en a pas fallut plus pour m'effondrer. Il s'est approché de moi lentement et ma pris dans ses bras. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et il me serre fermement.

-Qui a dit que Cassandra Mildspell pouvait survivre sans son meilleur ami, il dit légèrement.

-Personne ne peux l'oser, je dis en cachant mon visage dans son cou.

-Je me suis ennuyer sans toi, même nos disputes m'a manqué, tu crains Mildspell, vraiment.

-Je te l'ai toujours dis McSelys, sans moi tu ne connais pas la définition du mot s'amuser, je dis en m'écartant de lui. C'est parce que ton côté Serdaigle ressort trop.

-Et toi tu es toujours aussi intelligente, il me dit en me tendant un mouchoir.

-T'es trop attentionné, je dis en le prenant.

Je me mouche doucement puis le fait disparaître par un sort. Je m'assois sur un canapé avec Liam et tout le monde fait de même en s'asseyant sur des fauteuils. Lisandro m'observe avec un sourire. James aussi. Sirius garde a l'oeil l'italien et sa copine mate Sandro sans gêne. Peter se goinfre de caramel. Et Lily regarde discrètement James, ah ces deux là.

-Nan, je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu vas te mettre a pleurer comme un gosse de six ans qui était perdu et qui retrouve finalement sa mère au supermarché, il dit en riant.

-Imbécile.

-Débile, il rétroque en souriant.

-Crote de Troll.

-Bouse de dragon.

-Bouse d'Hypogriffe.

-Très mature, il me dit en me poussant légèrement par un coup d'épaule.

-Je m'abaisse à ton niveau mon cher, je rétorque tout sourire, ça fait du bien de te retrouver.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait là bas, à De Vinci je veux dire.

-On a presque terminé ses recherches sur, commence Sandro lorsque je l'interrompt.

-Mes recherches sur la langue italienne.

-Quoi? Mais n'importe quoi c'est sur la magie d'origine..

-Lisandro la ferme, je dis durement.

-Ils ne savent pas, il constate étonné avant de rire au bout d'un moment, tu ne leurs a même pas dit.

-Nous dire quoi, me demande James lorsque ses yeux noisettes croisent les miens.

-Vous n'étiez pas censer savoir.

-C'est dangereux?

-Assez pour que Dumbledor la protège, s'exclame Lisandro toute gaieté disparu.

-Alors, me demande durement Sirius, c'est sur quoi tes putains de recherches.


	14. Chapter 14

Comme promis je poste un nouveau chapitre cette semaine. Merci à Clem2605, Maoren et HarleyQuinn d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un review. Et merci aussi a tout ceux qui favorisent cette histoire. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 14: Le secret.

-Vous devez d'abord comprendre que je ne releverais pas mon secret à tout le monde. Je ne veux pas être méchante mais je ne fais pas confiance à certaines personnes dans cette salle, je dis doucement.

-Je sais que tu parles de moi, s'exclame Eden les lèvres pincées.

-Je ne te connais pas. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Et je ne fais pas confiance aux choix de Black non plus. Il change de copine tout les deux jours, je ne peux pas dévoiler ça à une parfaite inconnue.

-Je suis avec lui depuis quelques semaines déjà, elle commente fièrement.

-Cool, tu veux une médaille, je dis en haussant les sourcils.

Elle se tourne vers Sirius pour qu'il la défend mais il se contente de secouer la tête. Discrètement, Liam me tape dans la main et James me fait un clin d'oeil. Ils sont idiots, mais je les aimes tellement.

-Je vais donc m'en aller, elle dit d'un air digne.

-Peter va t'accompagner, lance Lisandro en me lançant un regard lourd de sens.

-Ouais, euh. Il..va t'accompagner, j'assure en regardant Peter avec un sourire doux.

-D'accord, il me répond en souriant. En meme temps je pourrais terminer le parchemin qu'on doit rendre pour potion. Bonne soirée, il lance précipitamment.

Il se lève rapidement et n'accorde même pas à Eden le temps de dire au revoir à son chéri, qu'il la dirige vers l'extérieur. Je soupire en regardant Sandro, qui est assit en face de moi.

-T'es vraiment un crétin, je dis en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu n'avais pas le droit, aucunement. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça. Ils ne peuvent pas en plus porter ce poids.

-Ils sont tes amis Sandra, il me dit durement, tu ne dois pas être seule. Tu comprends ça?

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça, je cris involontairement. Ils n'ont rien a avec.

-Cassandra Nina Mildspell écoute moi pour une fois de ta vie, il hausse le ton en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ça va te détruire. Tant que tu leurs dit pas, tant que tu ne fais pas d'eux tes confidents, ça va te manger de l'intérieur. Ils vont devenir des étrangers, et comme tu ne compte pas vivre éternellement en Italie, tu vas te retrouver seule ici. Et ça. Jamais. C'est aussi trop lourd à porter pour toi. Tu dois leurs dire.

-Ils ne vont pas me comprendre.

-Et c'est peut être un inconnu qui te comprends, s'indigne James à deux doigts de s'énerver.

-Le ..

-Tu es partie précipitamment sans nous expliquer vraiment pourquoi, commence James. Tu nous as affirmé que tu étais obligé. Tu nous as pas préparé à ton absence, tu nous as strictement rien dit. Dans tes lettres tu te contenter de décrire les lieux ,de répéter que tout aller bien là bas et que tu étais heureuse. Tu ne l'étais, hein? Tu ne l'étais pas, il affirme en me regardant.

Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Il s'agenouille devant moi et prends mes mains dans les siennes.

-Tu étais seule là-bas et tu nous mentais pour qu'on se porte mieux que toi n'est-ce pas? Tu sais quoi ,Cassy? Ça a servit à rien. On était mal. Perdu. Déboussolé. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une simple fille pouvait changer autant de vie, il chuchote en me souriant tristement. Tes mensonges étaient inutiles, maintenant épargne nous d'autres peines et dit nous la vérité. Personne ne va te juger ici, on est tes amis.

Il tourne sa tête vers Sirius en recherche de renfort. Je m'attendais qu'il hoche la tête, qu'il dit un seul "ouais." mais il a fait une toute autre chose. Il a soufflé brièvement avant de se lever et de s'approcher de James et moi. James me lâche délicatement s'écarte lentement et Sirius s'est assit à mes pieds. La tête baissée il a commencé a parler.

-Je t'en veux, il commence d'une voix rauque. Je ne me disputais avec personne. Personne ne me fessait un sermon quand je fessais des conneries. Personne ne m'emmerdait. Je pensais que j'allais être libre de mes faits et geste mais c'était encore pire, il dit avec un rire faible. Malgré tout je serais là pour toi. Même si je t'ai détesté parce que tu es partis, moi je t'abandonnerais pas, il murmure faiblement de sorte que je puisse être la seule à l'entendre. On est tes amis, on sera toujours là pour toi, il dit en levant ses beaux yeux gris vers moi.

Si quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait dit ça, je n'aurais pas réagis de la même manière. J'aurais essayé de ne pas pleurer et je l'aurais pris dans mes bras, mais grâce à lui je me sens forte. Il me donne l'assurance qui me manque.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir a vos places, je dis a l'intention de James et Sirius, ça risque d'être long.

-On est bien comme ça, me répond Jamie en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Je lance un dernier regard à Lisandro et je commence.

-Ma mère est anthromage, je commence lorsque Lily me coupe.

-C'est anthropologue mais version sorcier, elle demande en fronçant les sourcils.

-Exactement. Pendant les week end , elle nous fessait découvrir différents sites historiques et nous racontait comment vivaient les civilisations de l'époque. Comment fessait les sorciers du Moyen-Age pour ne pas être repéré , etc.. J'avais sept ans. C'était un soir d'été , je me rappelle qu'il fessait spécialement froid. On fessait du campement avec mes parents dans une prairie en Irlande, près d'un château magnifique. Maman nous expliquer la routine qu'existait lorsque le château était habité et Papa nous racontait les inventions qui ont étaient créés. Les étoiles brillaient tellement qu'on pouvait toutes les reconnaître. On s'était allongé sur l'herbe et on observait le ciel. Sirius. Vega. Archernar. Rigel. Bételgeuse. C'était magnifique, je continus la gorge noué. Ma mère désignait les étoiles de sa baguette et ils scintillaient encore plus. Mon père lançait des étincelles colorées parce que ça nous fessait rire, Will et moi. Il. Il nous avait dit mot pour mot : "Vous êtes comme les étoiles. Précieux et fascinant. Lointain mais essentiel. Vous êtes mes étoiles,n'oubliez jamais de briller.. ". Quelques minutes plus tard on s'est fait attaqués. Mon père était alchimiste spécialisé sur les facettes de la magie, il cherché a comprendre d'où on la tire etc.. C'était assez complexe et ils nous en parlait jamais, on était des enfants après tout. Je l'entend encore crier à ma mère de nous emmener loin pour nous protéger. Il était aller se battre contre un autre sorcier qui était entièrement vêtue de noir. Ça ma tellement traumatisé que jusqu'a mes dix ans j'en fessais des cauchemars.

On l'a plus jamais revue. On n'a pas retrouvé de corps mais il n'est pas revenu. Ma mere agit comme s'il allait revenir. Will comme s'il était mort. Et moi.. J'ai jamais perdue espoir. Depuis ma deuxième année je fais des recherches sur l'alchimie et sur tout les histoires que mon père nous racontait. J'ai lus tout les mythes que je connaissais, j'interrogeais souvent les professeurs pour qu'ils m'aident. Le professeur Dumbledor à compris ce que je fessais à la fin de l'année de troisième. Il m'a promit de m'aider mais il m'a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne. On a beaucoup avancé en trois ans mais c'était encore trop lent. Mon père a apprit a De Vinci tout ce qu'il savait sur l'alchimie. Il a fait des thèses et a démontrer certaines réalités. Il fait des inventions et a collaboré avec les plus grands sorciers du siècle. Et il travaillé sur un projet important avant de.. Disparaître. Assez important pour être une cible.

Dumbledor pense qu'il avait découvert une révolution et qu'on a essayé de le lui volé. Il suppose aussi que mon père l'a caché quelque part et qu'il avait mis des indices un peu partout pour que ses enfants le trouve. Il m'a donc envoyé en mission en Italie. J'ai.. Revue certaine personne qui ne se rappelait plus de moi et qui ne savent toujours pas qui je suis. J'ai trouvé en Lisandro un allié et il m'a aidé en me fessant gagner des années de recherches en seulement cinq mois. Et on était sur le point de comprendre des parchemins qu'on s'est retrouvé ici.

-Et il t'es pas venue a l'esprit de nous demander de l'aide,me demande doucement Lily.

Mais son ton mielleux ne trompe personne. Je sais qu'elle est énervée contre moi. Comme tout les autres.

-Comme l'a dit Lisandro c'est dangereux, je dis lentement en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

-Tu vas quand même pas nous faire avaler ça quand même, lance James incrédule.

-C'est pas une balade nocturne dans la forêt ou dans le parc. C'est pas la meme chose que de jeter des sorts a ses ennemis ou d'insulter les serpentards, je cris sans pouvoir me contenir. Je parle de vraie danger la. De mort et de sang. Je vous parle de torture, de kidnapping et de séquestration. De doloris et de Kedavra. C'est réel. Si tu te fais prendre tu meurs. Y'a pas de solution, pas de prof qui t'aide ou te protège. Non. T'es seul. Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire parce que plus il y a de personne concerné plus il y aura de victime. J'ai fais cinq missions, trois avec le professeur Dumbledor, une avec Mcgo et une autre avec Sandro. Sur 4/5 des pistes j'étais a deux doigts de mourir. Et je peux l'endurer parce que c'est ce que mon pere attendait de moi mais vous impliquer c'est comme si je soufflais a mon ennemie le sort qui va me tuer. C'est comme si je leurs donnais les armes pour m'abattre.

-C'est aussi dangereux pour toi, m'arrête Sirius énervé. On peux t'aider, te protéger..

-C'est pas possible c'est ..

-Mais l'autre peux t'aider.

-Lisandro peux m'aider parce qu'il a trouvé un de mes secrets et il me fait du chantage, je dis en regardant Lisandro rire. C'est pas drôle.

-Quoi comme chantage, dit Liam en regardant méchamment Sandro.

-Je connais son cousin

-Aro, Supposons Liam.

-Non, dit en souriant Sandro.

-Oh, lâche Lily en plaquant une main sur sa bouche toute en écarquillants les yeux ,prouvant qu'elle a comprit quelque chose.

-Enzo, lâche James en secouant la tête incrédule.

-Quoi,crit Sirius les yeux grands ouverts. C'est ton cousin mais.. Mais.. comment ça?

-D'où tu le connais toi, je demande sèchement.

-Du même endroit ou je connais Fortitudo. Mais ton nom de famille n'est pas..

-Avant d'entrer a Poudlard ma mere a déclarer mon pere mort. On avait le choix de soit porter le nom de famille à notre mère soit garder celui de notre père. Comme Will a changé, j'ai.. Je voulais pas, mais je ne voulais pas avoir de nom famille différent que celui de mon jumeau, j'ai donc aussi changé. De Cassandra Predrillo je suis passée à Cassandra Mildspell.

-Wow.. Je m'attendais à ce que ma meilleure amie soit la cousine de ce... type.

-Pourquoi il est gentil pourtant, je dis naïvement.

-Il sait que.., hésite Sirius.

-Non,je dis tristement, j'ai beaucoup changé en dix ans.

-En quoi consiste vos mission, me demande James.

-Oh.. Euh.., je commence sans pouvoir continuer.

-Celle qu'elle a fait avec moi consistait à se rendre a Milan, chez un ami d'enfance à son père et de récupérer certains documents. Bien sûr, elle a oublié de nous dire que le lieu était truffé de pièges. Les autres nous regardaient interdis. Il ne sait pas se la fermer cet imbécile. Je l'aime bien Lisandro mais il est pire qu'une commère.

-Je ne le savais pas, je répète pour la millièmes fois. Tu pense vraiment que je t'aurais ramener si j'aurais su?

-Je m'en fous de ça moi, il me répond à deux doigts de crier. Comment t'aurais fais, hein? Toute seule face à un inferus?

-Je me serais débrouillée seule, je dis froidement.

-Ah ouais? Alors que tu savais même pas comment les combattre, il répond sèchement.

-Au pire ça te fait quoi, je dis d'une voix acide.

-Cassandra, il en soupirant, t'es fatiguante.

-Avec Dumbledor on est allés visiter un château remplit de piège du genre, des pierres qui tombent. Des flèches qui sortent de nulle part, ou encore des squelettes qui prennent vies. On est aussi allé a un lac, c'était un endroit magnifique. Mais il y avait une barrière tout autour et on n'y a pas pu accéder. Et avec le professeur McGonagall on est allé en écosse pour récupérer une pierre, je finis en me contrôlant pour ne pas carresser le pendentif de mon collier.

-Et tout ça a servit a quoi, demande Liam les sourcils froncés.

-A trouver l'invention de mon père. De ce qu'on peux déduire, a découvert un moyen de résister au sort de la mort.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir/Bonjour, je sais que je suis en retard mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Premièrement j'ai trouvé une beta, Maoren s'est gentillement porté volontaire pour corriger mes chapitres! Merci encore ! Deuxièmement je suis en vacances donc j'ai plus de temps pour ecrire. Et enfin, vous allez enfin avoir des confidences, enfin.. après ce chapitre ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de laisserune review et qui favorise ou suit mon histoire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15: Recherche, dispute et recherche.<p>

_(Cassy)_

-Comment ça, me demande curieusement Liam.

-Il a trouvé comment contrer le sort de la mort. Sans sacrifice.

-Mais.. Enfin.. C'est impossible, bégaie Lily en s'expriment.

-Son père était un homme très intelligent. Il avait prit toutes les précautions pour que sa trouvaille ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Il a codé tout ses parchemins par des énigmes que seuls ses enfants peuvent trouver. Il avait même penser à laisser des indices dans les affaires de ses enfants, termine Lisandro.

-J'ai trouvé tout ses projets, ses travaux, ses idées, hypothèses, et conclusions. J'ai suivis ses indications à la lettre. Après plus de trois ans de recherches, j'ai compris. Je connais le rituel, ce qu'il faut faire avec quoi. il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la formule. Un seul enigme encore et j'ai. Je trouve mon père.

-Tu trouve plutôt la solution pour ne pas mourir d'un avada, dit James en me souriant.

-Ça ne va pas être facile, je rétorque en l'observant. Mon père avait un ami, avec qui il travaillait jusqu'à que celui-ci l'abandonne. Il s'appelait Georgio Leon. Il n'était pas d'accord avec mon père, il ne voulait pas trouver un contre sort aux impardonnables. Il disait que cela changerait trop de chose, que le changement n'était pas forcément bon. Énervé contre les recherches révolutionnaires de mon père, il a créé un mouvement. Il a réunit les sorciers les plus doués pour les lancer à la poursuite de mon père et le liquider. Ils se nommaient "Les protecteurs" ironique non, je dis en essayant de sourire.

Je souffle en passant une main sur mon visage. Je ne veux plus parler de ça. Je veux William. Je veux le serrer dans mes bras et lui demander pardon. Peut etre rentrer définitivement à Poudlard? J'ai presque finis mes recherches et Lisandro pourrait m'envoyer le reste. Lisandro.. J'ai besoin de sommeil.

-Je pense que c'est assez pour ce soir, je finis par lâcher.

-Oh, Excuse nous Cassy. On t'a fatiguée avec toutes nos questions, dit une Lily gênée.

-Debout, on s'en va rejoindre nos chers dortoirs, dit Liam en me souriant.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que Peter reste, demande James à l'intention de Sandro.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, tranche celui-ci doucement.

-Lily tu raccompagne Liam à la tour des Serdaigle, comme tu es préfete personne ne pourra rien te dire. James.. Tu expliques le fonctionnement du château à notre nouvel ami, s'exclame pour la première fois depuis un moment Sirius ,en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. On vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes, Cassy et moi.

James hoche la tête et souhaite bonne nuit à Liam, comme nous tous. Ils sortent tous un par un. Sirius et Moi, on reste l'un assit devant l'autre silencieusement. Il se lève et me propose sa main , pour m'aider à me relever, et je la prends. Je prends conscience que je suis à quelques centimètres de lui lorsque je recule doucement.

-Je ne croyais vraiment pas que t'allais rentrer un jour, il parle d'une voix rauque.

-Théoriquement j'allais rentrer au début de l'année prochaine, je dis le plus naturellement possible.

-Je pensais que, il commence avant de s'arrêter et de se reprendre, Eden est..

-Je comprends, je le coupe ne voulant pas l'écouter faire des éloges de sa copine. Tu t'es dis que c'était une erreur, notre baiser. Tu ne pensais plus me revoir. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, point. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

-Exactement comme toi et Lisandro, il continu plus durement.

-Ne compare pas ta relation à mon amitié avec Sandro, je dis sèchement.

-Amitié, dit Sirius avant de rire sans joie en me fixant de ses yeux gris, ouais. Je suis pas ton frère ou ton ex, t'as pas besoin de me mentir.

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi, je dis plus fort pour bien lui faire comprendre.

-Ouais, sans aucun doute.

-Écoute moi bien Black, parce que je ne me répéterai pas deux fois, d'accord? Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi parce que je le repoussais toujours. Parce que.. Enfin.. Je le vois comme un ami.

-Mais lui ne te vois pas de la même manière, il dit maintenant énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire, je finis par demander. Arrête de t'occuper des affaires qui ne te regard pas et va prendre soin de ta copine pour une fois.

-Je m'en fous d'elle, il dit a son tour énervé. Ce n'est pas elle qui a commencé à fréquenter un autre après m'avoir embrasser, ou ce n'est pas elle qui m'a mentit durant des mois sur ce qu'elle fessait.

-JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX, D'ACCORD, je hurle sans retenue.

-On a toujours le choix, il me répond durement en me fixant de ses yeux d'acier.

-Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance envers vous, je commence à déballer. Je ne vous sous estimez pas. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez pas à la hauteur ou une autre connerie du genre, non. Je me soucis de votre sécurité. S'il le faut, j'irai quelque part de loin pour vous épargner ce fardeau. Je me suis fait attaqué quatre fois, c' etait des attentats pour que je meurs. Pour que j'arrête mes recherches, parce que quelqu'un s'est rendu compte que je continuais ce que mon père avait commencé.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas perdue de temps avec..

-JE N'ARRIVAIS PAS, je cris en détournant les yeux.

Je m'éloigne de lui et m'assois sur le canapé en prenant ma tête entre les mains.

-Je n'arrivais pas à m'intéresser à lui parce que je pensais toujours à toi. Chaque fois qu'un garçon venait me parler, je me surprenais à le comparer à toi. Je pensais que tu étais mille fois meilleur et je m'éloignais de la personne. Lisandro me fessait beaucoup penser à toi, il brillait tout en étant brisé. Mais je n'ai jamais cédé à ses avances. Chaque fois qu'il tentait quelque chose, ton visage s'imprimait dans mon esprit. Je te voulais toi. Je pensais que.. Je me suis trompée. Je pensais réellement avoir de l'importance pour toi mais je vois que je me suis trompé. Après tout tu es Sirius, on ne te demande pas de changer.

-Je croyais que moi, je n'avais pas d'importance pour toi. Tu mérite tellement mieux, il murmure à mi-voix.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance, je dis en me levant avec l'intention de sortir. Tu es avec quelqu'un et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des sentiments futils, je dis le visage fermé.

-Cassandra ..

-Non, je dis en m'éloignant le plus possible de lui. On aurait dû mettre les choses au clair avant que je m'en aille. Maintenant, on a choisit deux chemins différents.

Je sors de la salle sur demande, la dernière chose que je vois c'est lui.

* * *

><p><em>James. <em>

On marche depuis quelques minutes, on est presque arrivait à la salle commune. Lisandro s'émerveille en observant les escaliers qui en font qu'à leur tête, ou en voyant un fantôme. Il sourit bêtement pour rien. Il a l'air louche. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. On dirait qu'il manigance quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as a gagner, je demande en brisant le silence qui pesait dans le couloir.

-Comment ça ?

-Si tu l'aides c'est que tu as quelque chose à avoir en retour. Tu ne mettrais pas ta vie en danger pour aider une inconnue.

-Non je ne le mettrais pas, il affirme tranquillement.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'aides, je répète en attendant une réponse qui pourra me rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas une inconnue. Elle est la cousine d'Enzo. Mon seul véritable ami. Elle ne veux pas qu'il sache qui elle est, et je ne vais pas la laisser seule. Je ne vais pas la laisser sans défense. Elle a besoin de protection.

-Je ne te crois pas, je réponds finalement en l'observant minutieusement.

Il fait une légère grimace avant de sourire. Il jète sa tête en arrière et rigole.

-Elle m'avait dit que vous étiez très protecteurs avec elle mais de là à être parano, il dit en se calmant. Je ne ferais jamais du mal à Sandra.

-On reparlera de ça, je souffle pour moi même. Parle moi un peu de ce qu'elle fessait là-bas pendant tout ce temps, je dis plus fort.

-Elle travaillait. Beaucoup. Elle ne voulait pas être sociable, il dit en souriant. Plus elle voulait être discrète, plus elle avait de l'attention. Elle m'énervait tellement. Quand toutes les filles étaient à mes pieds s'était la seule à ne pas me faire attention. Elle ne m'accordait même pas un regard. Je la poussait à bout. Elle m'a même envoyé à l'infirmerie avec un seul sort. Elle m'a épaté. Je..

-Reste loin d'elle, je le coupe d'une voix dur.

-Pardon, il dit en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Reste loin d'elle. Elle est déjà..

-James,dit une voix en m'arrêtant net dans mon élan.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Lily. Une Lily qui a les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras. Une chaleur m'envahit, c'est tellement bon. Je ne bouge plus. Je dois la serrer contre moi? Je dois .. Faire quoi?

-Lily, ça va, je demande doucement.

-J'avais juste. J'ai juste besoin de, elle commence avant de s'éloigner d'un coup en regardant Lisandro. J'avais oubliée que t'étais là, elle dit au nouveau en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

-Tu m'as déjà oublié, dommage on aurait pu s'amuser ensemble, dit Lisandro en souriant tout en lui tendant un mouchoir sortie de nul part.

Je hausse un sourcil et les observe tout les deux. Ma Lily avec.. Je vais le tuer. Le trucider. L'empiler. Reprends toi James, tu vas pas laisser ta Lily à un nouveau. Lily prends le mouchoir en souriant timidement.

-On ferait mieux de nous asseoir, je dis en posant ma main sur les côtés à Lily pour la diriger. Ça va, je lui redemande doucement, tu veux quelque chose? Manger? Sortir? Dormir?

Elle secoue la tête en essayant de me sourire. Elle s'assoit près de moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passe mon bras sur ses épaules. Je me sens bien. Avec elle. Tout est parfait..

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand, demande Lisandro avec un sourire trop innocent pour être crédible.

Lily écarquille les yeux et s'écarte un peu de moi, toute rouge. J'ai maintenant deux raisons pour le tuer.

-O-On n'est pas ensemble, dit Lily en bégaient.

-Donc tu es seule.

-Elle est seule, je réponds en la serrant contre moi.

-Hey, dit une faible voix derrière moi.

On se retourne pour faire face à Cassandra, qui a les yeux rouges. Elle semble si faible. Lisandro ne nous accorde même pas un regard et se lève pour s'approcher d'elle. Il l'a serre dans des bras et lui parle en italien. Elle sourit faiblement.

-Je suis fatiguée, James tu peux t'occuper de Lisandro s'il te plait? Il y a un lit supplémentaire dans votre dortoir normalement. Lily, elle demande en souriant. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit les garçons, dit Lily en la suivant. Je les regards partir et Lisandro sourit.

-T'attends quoi, celui-ci demande en haussant un sourcil.

-quoi?

-Avec Lily, t'attends quoi?

-Tu savais, je demande incrédule. Mais alors..

-Sandra dit que vous avez besoin de coup de pousse mais je pense que vous avez juste besoin d'arrêter d'être timide, il s'exclame en souriant malicieusement.

-Donc elle ne t'intéresse pas, je demande pour être sur de ne pas le tuer pour rien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je m'intéresse à une autre personne, il dit en regardant le chemin qui mène au dortoir des filles.

* * *

><p><em>Cassy.<em>

Deux semaines. J'attends depuis deux semaines le reveil de mon frère. Je veille sur lui jour et nuit. J'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledor si je pouvais continuer mes recherches plutôt que d'aller en cours. Sachant qu'à DeVincion était plus avançait qu'ici. Il a accepté. Pendant que les autres sont en cours, Lisandro et moi on continue nos recherches dans la bibliothèque personnel de Dumbledor. Généralement à six heures du matin je suis debout et déjà préparé. Lily me fait promettre de toujours prendre des pauses durant mes lectures. Munie des grimoires que je lis, je descend à la salle commune, là où m'attends Remus pour m'accompagner a aller à l'infirmerie. Une fois là-bas il reste avec moi une dizaine de minutes avant de me laisser seule avec mon frère. Même s'il ne m'entends, je lui parle généralement pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que Lisandro me rejoint. Liam vient quelques minutes plus tard en me rapportant quelque chose à manger, puis il s'en va en s'assurant que je vais bien. James essaye de passer s'il n'est pas en retard avec Peter, ça arrive une fois sur deux. Je n'ai pas parlé à Sirius depuis deux semaines. Il ne m'adresse même plus un regard, je dois pas m'en occuper, mais ça fait mal. On lit jusqu'au dîner en s'échangent ce qu'on pense être intéressants. On a toujours pas trouvé de formule. Pas de solution. On est au point zéro. Même avec l'aide des autres pendant les week-ends, on est au point mort. Ça va me rendre folle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on oublie, dit Sandro en observant le livre qu'il tient entre les mains.

Je ne réponds pas, à la place je me mords l'intérieur de la joue, impuissante.

-Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on oublie, il répète en fronçant les sourcils. Ça doit être le soir, il doit y avoir du sang, des ruines anciennes dans le lieu choisit ou le lieu lui même doit être remplit de magie ancienne. Sans oublier... Il y avait encore quelque chose.

-Un cheveux de la personne et une formule, je réponds en soupirant.

-Il doit y avoir une plante ou une potion, il dit en me regardant.

-Pourquoi, je demande en haussant un sourcil étonnée par ses idées.

-Parce que dans tout les rituels il y a des fleurs et ou une potion, il dit comme si c'était logique.

-Ça fonctionne pas comme ça, je dis en riant de bon coeur, sinon on aurait trouvé des remèdes pour chacuns de nos maux. Mais bien essayer, je dis en riant encore plus.

-Moque toi, il dit en essayent d'être sévère tout en souriant, mais au moins j'essaye.

-On va trouver, je dis doucement, on va le faire.

-Je commence a perdre espoir, il dit en baissant les yeux.

-On va réussir, je dis en souriant, il nous faut juste un peu plus de temps.

Il soupire et je ferme mon livre. Je le pose sur le chevet de Will. Je me lève et m'approche de Lisandro, doucement. Je pose une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur ses cheveux. Il m'enveloppe de ses bras et respire profondément.

-On va réussir, je murmure tout en caressant ses beaux cheveux blonds.

Il s'écarte délicatement de moi et se lève. Mes mains retombe mollement le long de mes hanches et je lève la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Il pose une main sur ma joue et il sourit. Sourire que je lui rends. Ses lèvres approchent dangereusement des miennes et je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter.

-Cassandra, souffle une voix derrière moi.

J'écarquille les yeux et me retourne brusquement. C'est. Non. Impossible. William. Je m'approche précipitamment du lit et observe mon frère.

-Willy, je dis doucement.

-Cassy, il murmure en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-William, je cris en commençant à pleurer. Tu.. Idiot.. Je croyais que..plus jamais.

-Heyy, je vais bien. Ça va. D'accord?

Je hoche la tête en lui serrant la main.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: William.

J'ai demandé à Cassandra de ne rien dire aux autres. Je voulais entendre ce qu'ils disaient lorsqu'ils venaient me rendre visite, parce que d'après elle tout le monde parler sans gênes. Elle a donc désertée l'infirmerie avec son acolyte pour aller à la bibliothèque et laisser les personnes se confesser comme bon leur semblés. Elle m'a racontée tout ce qui s'était passé durant mon "coma". Elle pleurait quelques fois pendant son récit, mais elle ne s'est pas arrêtée. Elle s'est excusée plusieurs fois en pleurant, comme si elle était responsable des malheurs du monde. Comment elle pouvait l'être? Comment ma soeur pouvait faire du mal à quelqu'un volontairement? Comment cet ange pouvait se blâmer pour quelque chose qui la dépasse? Sa naïveté, son innocence fait d'elle, la personne qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Une peste. Une adorable peste.

-Je viens seulement déposer ses devoirs, dit une voix qui m'ai familière. Je sais qu'il..je sais qu'il dort toujours mais laisser moi me rendre utile, dit Lily d'une voix agacée.

Lily. Je ferme les yeux et reste immobile dans mon lit. Que le jeu commence, je dois aussi prendre du plaisir..

-Bien, bien, dit Madame Pomfresh mécontente, je vous donne cinq minutes. A mon retour, je ne veux pas vous voir ici.

Des pas résonnent dans la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard une porte claque. Un soupir retentit et Lily dit quelque chose dans sa barbe.

-Collaporta, dit Lily à mi-voix.

Un bruit de succion retentit et des pas s'approche de moi.

-Elle me laisse vraiment pas le choix cette..vieille chouette, commence Lily rapidement. Comme si c'est interdit de voir un ami. Parce qu'on est ami, non?

Elle fait une pause et commence a rire. Rire qui se transforme rapidement en sanglot silencieux.

-Sirius nous évite. C'est un idiot, depuis le retour de Cassy il se comporte comme un véritable idiot.

Mon Padmol a toujours était idiot mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.

-..Peter ne mange plus, elle dit en riant amèrement, le Pete qu'on connait ne mange plus tu t'en rends compte?

Alors ça sa m'étonne. Le rat qui mange plus c'est comme si les trolls des montagnes s'étaient civilisés et qu'ils prennaient des bains. Eww. J'ai trop d'imagination.

-..Cassy passe ses journées avec Lisandro ici, depuis son arrivée elle n'a pas quitté ton chevet. Je suis contente qu'elle soit là, mais j'ai tellement peur. Peur qu'elle s'en va encore. Elle est ma meilleure amie, ma soeur. Elle s'est réconciliée avec Liam lorsqu'elle était en Italie, maintenant qu'elle est de retour il fait de gros efforts. Pour elle, pour son amitié.

Ah bon? Il est le seul Serdaigle que je ne supporte pas mais s'est le meilleur ami de ma soeur. Elle aime tellement s'occuper des cas perdue que j'arrive même a éprouver de la peine pour eux. Un vrai cas celui-là.

-.. Parlant d'amitié, je sais plus quoi faire avec James. William, elle dit en riant, je sais pas pourquoi je te parle mais j'espère que tu ne te rapelleras pas de nos discussions. J'aime James, elle dit après un silence, je l'aime.

Alors ça. Je m'y attendais pas..non je rigole. Depuis le temps qu'on attends ça. Sérieusement, on a juste à voir comment elle s'occupe de lui. Quand Cass est partit. Avant ses matchs. Quand il est pas d'humeur. je peux en citant encore vingt facile. Il lui a fallu quatre ans pour s'en apercevoir. Il était temps.

-..Ça me fait mal de le voir sourire quand il regarde Cassy. Ça me fait mal qu'il ne me voit plus. Qu'il ne me considère plus comme une fille. Est-ce que je suis moche? Ou trop intello? Je sais plus quoi faire avec lui. Quand Lisandro est dans les parages, il reste à mes côtés mais sinon il ne m'accorde même pas un regard. Il est.. Vraiment.. C'est.

-Un salop, je souffle les yeux bien fermé.

-Exactement un salop. Ou non, on va dire idiot c'est quand même de James qu'on parle. Et. MILDSPELL OH MON DIEU WILLIAM JE.

-Tais-toi, je dis en me redressant rapidement. S'il te plaît, je dis en plongent mes yeux à ses yeux verts émeraude.

Elle écarquille les yeux et plaque une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupeur. Ses yeux se remplissent rapidement et avant même que j'ai pu dire Quidditch, elle saute sur moi. Ses bras entourent mon cou.

-T'es réveillé, t'es.. Je suis tellement contente. On avait besoin de ça. On avait tous tellement besoin d'une bonne nouvelle. Merci.

-Lily, je dis en riant en l'écartant doucement, je ne suis pas mort.

-Tu l'as frôlé, deux semaines, tu sais c'est quoi deux semaines inconscients?

-Je pense, je viens de m'en réveiller, je ris encore une fois. Ne le dis pas aux autres, je veux entendre ce qu'ils ont à me dire. On peut tomber sur de belles surprises, je dis en souriant malicieusement, alors? Potter, hein? Depuis quand?

-Je..enfin, elle bégaie en devenant rouge pivoine, depuis cette année.

-Je ne dirais rien, je sais garder un secret, mais si tu veux mon avis n'attends pas trop.

-Je. Je fais tout mon possible, elle dit doucement en essayant de sourire.

-Quand vous serez mariés, je veux être soit le témoin soit le parrain de votre enfant, je dis avec un clin d'oeil.

-Euh.. Ouais, elle dit encore plus rouge et en prenant son sac, je vais y aller avant que tu dérailles encore plus. Donc..je dirais aux autres de passer et.. Euh.. Bye.

Elle lance un "alohomora" puis sort, sans se retourner une fois. Cette fille est un phénomène. Je me rallonge, le sourire au lèvres. L'intello est tombée amoureuse du mauvais garçon, qui l'aurait cru? Je ferme les yeux et apprécie le moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule jusqu'à ce que j'entends la voix douce de Pomfresh. Notez l'ironie. J'aurais la visite de Remus ou..

-Cornedrue, je suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi, dit la voix que je determine comme étant celle de Sirius.

-Cette fille a insulter..

-Eden s'est emportée, Mildspell n'avait qu'à..

-Quoi, crit James en s'approchant, Cassy n'avait qu'à se taire quand cette fille l'a traitée de traînée? Cette salope a insultée notre amie et toi ça te fait rien. Tu l'as défends encore, s'indigne James.

-C'est ma copine, et ne la traite pas de..

-Copine? Tu sais c'est quoi une copine? C'est pas parce que tu sors avec une personne depuis quelques semaines que tu sais c'est quoi une copine.

-Ah et toi tu sais , demande Sirius d'une voix pleine d'amertume.

-Elle doit être douce. Aimante. Attentionnée. Elle doit être là quand tu en as besoin. Elle doit t'aider, t'orienter, te conseiller, continue a énumérer James. Elle doit s'entendre avec tes amis. Elle doit te faire rire, pleurer, crier. Il doit y avoir de l'amour et du respect. Alors dit moi Sirius, est-ce qu'elle a une des qualités que je viens de citer? Elle ne te connais même et tu l'as défend contre Cass.

-Elle ne me connait pas non plus.

-Quoi, dit James en riant. Cette fille te connait mieux que moi et. Écoute. Je vais aller voir Cassy et j'vais essayé de la consoler. Quand tu prendras conscience de tes actes, retrouve nous.

Et des pas retentissent. Et la porte claque. Je suis toujours allongé les yeux bien fermé. J'ai envie de me lever et de frapper Sirius. Défendre une copine et délaisser ma soeur. Quel con.

-Je suis désolé, il commence dans un murmure. Je suis désolé d'être moi. D'être une erreur. J'ai toujours été un fardeau pour mes proches. Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur des attentes. Je n'ai pas réussi a être un bon fils, un frère présent ou un exemple de famille. J'ai déçus mon père, énervée ma mère et oublié mon frère. Vous m'avez acceptés comme je suis. Vous m'avez donné un but, une famille, et des amis sur qui je pourrai toujours compter. Vous m'avez fait confiance. Je suis désolé. Je n'arrête pas de repousser les gens que j'aime, parce que j'ai peur. Moi, Sirius Orion Black, j'ai peur qu'on m'abandonne. Et tu sais quoi Will, je suis encore plus désolé envers toi. J'essaye, avec toute la volonté du monde, j'essaye mais je n'arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas a faire comme si ça n'existait pas. Comme si ça ne me tuait pas de l'intérieur.

Il fait une pause et je l'entends respirer fortement. Je n'ose pas bouger. Je ne m'attendais pas a ça.

-William, je suis tombé amoureux mec. Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement que ça me fait mal. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras, lui caresser les cheveux, lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Je veux lui montrer, lui prouver, me battre pour elle. Elle est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. La plus douce personne que je connaisse. La plus attentionnée. La meilleure personne qu'abrite cette putain de terre. Et elle mérite mieux que moi. J'aime ta soeur Will et elle mérite mieux qu'un raté comme moi. Cassandra doit être avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, quelqu'un de parfait. D'irréprochable. Mais quand je la vois avec ce Fortitudo, j'ai des envies de meurtre.

Il. Sirius aime. Impossible. D'abord James, maintenant Black.

-Elle va partir. De nouveau. Elle m'a déjà abandonnée une fois. J'avais le coeur brisé, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Eden le savait, elle m'avait promis de me faire oublier. Et tu sais quoi? Ça sert à rien, Cassy est imprimée en moi. Malgré tout mes efforts. Je vais la faire souffrir sans le vouloir et je m'en voudrai pour ça. Je l'aime tellement que je la repousse. Pour son bien, je renonce à elle. Quand j'ai entendue Eden l'insulter, je voulais la tuer de mes propres mains, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était une merveilleuse occasion pour qu'elle me déteste. Parce que je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle veux, je ne peux pas être un simple ami. Je l'aime mais je ne peux pas. Parce qu'il y a toi, James, ma famille. Même si j'ai coupé les ponts avec eux, ils ne me laisseront jamais être avec elle. Et malgré mon esprit rebelle, je ne mettrai jamais ta soeur en danger. Parce qu'avant d'être ta soeur , c'est la fille que j'aime. Cassandra Mildspell.


	17. Chapter 17

_J'ai eu deux semaines de folies, entre les révisons, les fiançailles de ma soeur, mon anniversaire, l'oral des tpe, mon bb de français, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le prochain sera plus long et aura plus de rebondissement. Il reste environ quelques chapitres pour la fin de leurs sixième années et ensuite il y aura une deuxième partie qui recouvrera leurs septième années et le commencement de leurs vies actifs. Merci a tout ce qui prennent deux minutes de leurs temps pour laisser un review, et surtout à Clem2605 qui trouve toujours des fautes d'orthographes que je ne vois pas (tout comme ma nouvelle beta). Merci a ceux qui suivent et favorise cette histoire. Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, je viens tout juste de le finir et je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter encore plus. Merci, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>: retrouvaille et séparation.

-Donc d'après toi, il faut sacrifier quelqu'un, je demande pour la troisième fois pour être sûr.

-Je pense, il affirme en tournant la page de son livre.

-C'est malsain, dit Liam en fronçant les sourcils. Tu penses vraiment que ton père aurait fait ça, il me demande.

-Non, il n'était pas comme ça, je dis en fronçant les sourcils à mon tours.

-Bon, on sacrifie qui, demande Lisandro sans lever les yeux.

-Quoi?

-Hein?

On parle en même temps, Liam et moi, avant de se regarder avec de gros yeux. Lisandro se désintéresse de son livre et nous regarde en haussant un sourcil. Un sourire de coin s'installe sur ses lèvres.

-Je rigolais, il dit en riant.

-Idiot.

-Même si j'étais sérieux, ne t'inquiète pas Cass je ne te sacrifierai pas.

-C'est mignon, je dis en levant les yeux au ciel, mais si on doit sacrifier quelqu'un je vote pour toi.

-Moi aussi, dit Liam, c'est pas contre toi mais je soutiens toujours ma meilleure amie, il dit en regardant l'italien.

-Je dois aller rejoindre Sirius, je dis en rassemblent mes affaires.

-Il ne te soutiens pas, te parles presque plus, ne te défends pas mais dès qu'il a besoin de toi, il t'appelles et toi tu vas le voir. C'est illogique seulement pour moi je pense, s'exclame Sandro en haussant les sourcils.

-Même s'il est con, il reste mon ami, je dis en le regardant droit dans les yeux. On est un groupe soudé, on mets de côtés nos gamineries pour aider un des notres, et une fois l'affaire résolu on reprend le cours de nos vies. Ça a été comme ça durant six ans, on va pas changer aujourd'hui.

-Je veux ton bien, me répond Lisandro.

-Alors garde ton avis sur mes fréquentations pour toi et arrête de te mêler de ma vie, je dis en me levant.

-Cassandra..

-T'es pas mon copain ou mon frère, alors arrête d'agir comme tel.

Son visage se ferme et il retourne à sa lecture, je roule des yeux et me tourne vers Liam. Je lui fais un bisou sur les cheveux et sort de la bibliothèque. Il m'énerve. Il disparaît pendant des heures mais quand il revient, il me casse les pieds. Il est insupportable avec ses réflections sur mes amis ou ma vie tout court. Pire que Will, et pire que lui c'est presque impossible. Je marche le longtemps d'un couloir qui mène à notre endroit secret. Dans le quatrième étages derrière un tableau de festivité. Bien qu'on soit presque toujours dans la salle sur demande, nous avons un QG. Le QG des maraudeurs. Et nous y allons là-bas lorsqu'il y a un gros problème. Je me demande dans quoi encore s'est fourré Black, et pourquoi mon frère, Remus ou Jamie n'ont rien fait pour l'arrêter. Ils me fatiguent vraiment parfois. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être con, toujours à avoir des emmerdes, comme si..

-Aie, je dis en etouffant un cri de douleur.

Je viens de me cogner contre quelqu'un. Bordel Cassandra ouvre les yeux quand tu marches ma fille, tu vas tuer quelqu'un. Mon sac est par terre et mes affaires éparpillés. Bon. Gardons notre calme. Je m'assois et essaye de les rassembler vite fait. Comment va la personne? Des mains se rejoins aux miens et je lève les yeux pour en rencontrer des magnifiques. Un mélange de vert émeraude et de brun clair, réunit dans un même iris. Des traits fin mais ferme d'un jeune homme, le nez droit, les lèvres assez pulpeuses et les cheveux noirs. Il est assit entrain de ramasser mes affaires. Merlin.. Je te rejoins.

-Excuse moi, ça va, me demande le beau inconnu en me tendant mes affaires bien rangés.

-Je.. Oui ce n'est rien, je prends mes affaires et me lève tout comme lui. C'est ma faute je n'ai pas regardée où j'ai mis les pieds, je dis en m'excusant à mon tours. Et toi ça va?

-Oui, il dit au moment où une fausette se creuse dans sa joue. Miller Walker, il dit en me tendant une main.

-Cassandra Mildspell, je dis en acceptant sa poigne.

-Enchanté, on se reverra Mildspell, il dit en s'en allant.

Wow. Il.. C'est..wow! Les garçons seront sur.. LES GARCONS! Je cours vers notre cachette et y parvient en moins de cinq minutes. Je rentre ma chemise dans ma jupe, remets en place celle-ci, serre ma cravate et essaye de me recoiffer avant d'entrer. Une fois finit, je fais un mouvement sec avec ma baguette et une porte en bois ancien apparait derrière le tableau. Je passe et referme la porte derrière moi.

-Cass, on pensait que t'allais pas venir, dit James en me sautant dessus.

-Laisse moi respirer Jamie, je n'y arrive plus.

-Désolé, pourquoi t'es en retards ?

-J'ai.. Étais distraite, j'avoue sans gêne.

-Par, demande James et Will en même temps.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.. Ok, je ne le connais pas d'accord je viens de le rencontrer, je finis par céder face à leurs têtes.

-Quelle maison?

-Aucune idée mais il s'appelle Miller Walker, je dis en m'asseyant tout comme James.

-Walker. Walker Miller en septième années Serdaigle normalement, dit Peter en réfléchissant.

-Comment ça tu viens de le rencontrer, demande Will en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'étais en route pour venir ici, lorsque je me suis cognée contre lui. Il m'a aidé a ranger mes affaires et il est parti.

-Pourtant il t'a fait de l'effet, dit Jamie avec un sourire malicieux.

-Il avait de magnifique yeux, je dis en souriant.

-On peux en revenir a notre problème, nous interrompt Sirius en parlant pour la première fois. On a des choses plus importantes a parler.

-Comme, je demande en serrant les dents pour ne pas le regarder ou m'emporter.

-Rogue connaît notre secret, il m'apprends platement.

-Comment.., je dis en les observants tous un à un. Qui nous à trahis.

-Personne, me dit Remus en essayant de sourire malgré la fatigue, il a fait le lien entre mes disparitions et l'état de la lune.

-Lunard, je dis en me levant pour aller le serrer contre moi, ce n'est pas grave. Il est obligé de la fermer, sinon Dumbledor interviendra.

-Il compte nous suivre et il s'est comment faire, dit Sirius.

-Je l'occuperai, je dis après un court silence. Je.. sais qu'il a un faible pour quelqu'un, je pourrai lui faire du chantage si je n'arrive vraiment pas a l'occuper, je dis en caressant les cheveux couleur miel de mon ami.

-C'est trop dangereux, dissent Will et James en même temps.

-A l'inverse, Rogue m'a dit qu'il savait pour Remus, mais il ne sait pas que toute la bande le sait déjà. Il doit penser que les filles l'ignore. Donc, il n'y a aucune raison pour que, d'après lui, Cassandra le sait et l'empêche de rejoindre le loup garou. Il pensera qu'elle veux simplement l'embêter, c'est un bon plan.

-Je veux que Liam reste sous la cape près de toi, dit James soucieux. Et non pas de Lisandro dans l'affaire.. Ce mec m'inspire pas la confiance.

-James, je dis indignée, c'est un très bon ami.

-Pas de Fotitudo, répète Sirius fermement.

-Vous et vos impressions à la con.. C'est bon on a régler l'histoire?

-Oui, je vais rejoindre Lily à la réserve de la bibliothèque, nous annonce James en souriant.

-Seuls, dans la réserve, ça promet, je dis en riant.

-Parlant d'être seuls, dit Will, les gars à l'action. Petrificus totalus.

A l'instant même, je deviens immobile. L'enfoiré. Le traitre. Il m'a pétrifié! J'entends un deuxième sort et une porte qui se ferme.

-Finit incantatem, crit James et William et je sens mes muscles revenir à la vie. Vous êtes devenu impossible tout les deux, continu Will-le-frere-indigne, régler vos compte une fois pour toute, finit James-le-traître. On viendra vous chercher à temps voulu. Il y a, à manger et à boire dans l'armoire.

-Connards, je dis assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent.

Sirius ne dit rien. Je me tourne vers lui et une vérité me frappe, il n'est pas bien. Il est malheureux. Les yeux vides et son sourire légendaire a disparu. Il lève les yeux pour me regarder et un battement de mon coeur rate. Il a besoin de ses amis. De moi. Je suis tellement égoïste que je n'ai même pas remarqué son état. Assit sur un canapé, les mains sur sa nuque, il regarde un point imaginaire devant lui. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de me diriger vers lui. Face à face, il évite mon regard. Idiot.

-Ça va?

-Ah. Tu m'adresses la parole maintenant, il dit d'une voix rempli d'amertume, ne te sens pas obligé.

-Je ne me sens obligé en rien, je fais la conversation à un ami.

Il ne réponds rien.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir évité, mais c'était dur pour moi de tout gérer.

Toujours rien.

-Je me sentais dépassé et je ne voulais pas.. La colère que j'avais contre toi m'aidais a garder la tête froide. Je ne pensais pas aux garçons ou aux devoirs comme les filles de mon dortoir, je pensais plutôt à finir mes recherches et passer du temps avec vous.

-Faire la discussion à un ami? Depuis quand on évite un ami pour se sentir mieux? Tu t'entends Mildspell? Et moi je dois faire quoi pour me sentir mieux? Je me défoule sur qui sérieusement..

-Je suis désolée, je le coupe doucement. Je ne répète pas deux fois la même erreur.

-C'est facile de s'excuser simplement, ça change tout, t'as raison.

-Sirius.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et je pose naturellement mes mains sur ses joues. Ses yeux d'acier exprime de l'étonnement mais son être entier reste de marbre. Il est beau. Je caresse ses belles boucles brunes de ma main gauche et longe le long de sa machoire, qui se contracte suite à mon touché. Je lui souris et il me le rends au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Tu joues à quoi, il murmure.

-Je suis désolée et tu as raison. J'ai été égoïste, je ne me suis occupée seulement de moi et de mes projets et j'en suis désolée. Je n'ai pas vue à quel point tu avais besoin de moi, même si on partage une attirance qui nous a mené jusqu'à maintenant à rien d'autre que des problèmes, on est amis. Avant tout on est là, l'un pour l'autre, pour se soutenir.

-On oubli tout alors, il dit d'une voix rauque, on fait comme si rien s'est passé?

-Exactement, je veux retrouver mon emmerdeur d'ami.

-D'accord, il dit en souriant, comme ça tout le monde est content. On scelle cette promesse comment?

-Comme ça, je dis en rapprochant son visage du miens.

Je capture ses lèvres doucement et l'embrasse. Il répond au baiser instantanément, comme si c'était vital pour lui. J'ai essayé d'y mettre tout mon amour pour lui, mon désespoir, ma frustration, tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir en un seul regard. On se sépare à bout de souffle et s'observe. Je m'assois près de lui et on parle. De son frère qui a essayé de lui parler à la bibliothèque de façon civilisé. De Liam qui semblait être amoureux d'une gryffondor au caractère bien trempé. De Remus. Lisandro. James. De lui et de moi. Quelques heures plus tard James est venu nous chercher.

-Alors c'était comment avec Lily, je demande en souriant.

-On a cherché quelques livres pour elle, dont je n'ai même pas compris les titres, et on est sorti dans le parc pour qu'on puisse lire tranquillement. Je la faisais rire quelques fois et on ne s'est pas disputé, il me répond aux anges.

-Si tout se passe bien, d'ici quelques temps vous serez ensemble, ensuite mariés et je serai tata, je dis en riant.

-Tu as beaucoup plus d'espoir que moi là, il dit en riant.

-J'ai toujours eu plus d'espoir que toi pour vous deux, sans oublier que c'est grâce à moi qu'elle s'intéresse à toi.

-Ton plan était quand même désastreux, il se moque.

-Même pas, il était super!

-De quoi vous parlez, je comprends plus rien là, nous interrompt Sirius.

Merde, je l'avais oubliée. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers lui et comprend qu'on pense la même chose. On peux plus mentir et je ne veux plus lui mentir, du coup je vais lui révéler ce qu'il peux savoir. Il n'a pas a savoir que j'ai fais ça pour le rendre jaloux. Non.

-Au début de cette année on.. vous a fait croire que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre, James et moi. Mais c'était totalement faux. Je ne ressens aucuns sentiments de ce genre envers James, mais je n'en pouvais plus de voir Lily faire comme si elle ressentait rien pour lui seulement pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être comme toutes ces filles qui tombent sous son charme et a décider que c'était un idiot finit. Pourtant quand elle m'a vue "l'aimer" et que James ne lui accordé plus d'attention, elle est devenue jalouse. Elle était intriguée, elle voulait savoir pourquoi j'aimais quelqu'un comme lui. Et ça l'a poussée à s'intéresser à lui, et a ce moment j'avais rempli ma part du marché, je finis en l'observant.

-Pour..Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit, il demande dubitatif.

-Parce que sinon vos comportements n'auraient pas trompés la vigilance d'Evans, dit James, et certains l'on tout de suite compris.

-Rémus, je dis a la question silencieuse que se posait Sirius. Il a comprit le premier soir et Liam a été mon confidant pour que je tiens le coup et que je ne vous avoue rien .

-C'est digne de Serpentard, il finit par dire en riant. Vous êtes forts, vraiment.

-Content que tu le prends comme ça, dit Jamie en passant un bras sur les épaules de son meilleur ami, mais tu te la ferme jusqu'à ce que je sois avec elle.

On rit en rentrant dans la Grande Salle , plusieurs regards se posent sur nous mais ça ne me fait rien, je suis entouré de mes amis, rien ne peux m'atteindre. Le directeur manque a l'appel comme certains professeurs. On s'avance vers notre table et s'assit auprès de nos amis. Il n'y a pas Lisandro.

-Remus où est Sandro?

-Je ne sais pas il devrait etre ici.

Je fronce les sourcils et vois que Lily m'observe avec un sourire.

-J'ai trouvé...

-POUDLARD EST ATTAQUÉ. LES MANGEMORTS ENCERLCENT L'ENCEINTE. LE CIEL EST MARQUÉ, crit un enseignant en rentrant dans la Grande Salle avant de s'immobiliser dans sa course tel un statut.

A l'instant même les Serpentards se lèvent comme un seul homme. Non. Non non non. Je ne vais pas paniquer. Les plus jeunes crient et les anciens se regardent le regard fous. Je dirige mon regard vers la table des professeurs et ils restent immobiles. Je perçois le regard incrédule de McGo. Ils sont piégés. Ils ne peuvent plus bouger. On est foutus. Personne ne le remarque, tout le monde hurle et pleure. Non. On va se battre. Personne ne touchera a ce château.

-SILENCE, je hurle de toute mes forces la baguette à la main.

Et ils se turent. Ils sont terrifiés et ils ont besoin d'être guidés. Je ne suis pas un chef, c'est James le leader du groupe, moi la stratège.

-Lily, je dis en la regardant droit dans les yeux, tu te rappelles de la salle va et vient? Celle au septième étages caché derrière la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet avec les trolls? Tu passe trois fois en pensant à un refuge, Liam t'accompagnera, d'accord?

Elle hoche la tête. Je me lève et va vers le centre de la Salle tout en parlant.

-LES PROFESSEURS ONT ÉTÉS PIÉGÉS, ILS NE PEUVENT PAS AGIR C'EST DONC A NOUS DE LE FAIRE. CEUX QUI ONT MOINS DE QUINZE ANS VONT SUIVRE LILY EVANS ET LIAM MCSELLY, ILS VONT VOUS RAMENER DANS UN LIEU SÛR. SI JE VOIS UNE SEULE PERSONNE DE MOINS DE QUINZE ANS ESSAYÉ DE SE BATTRE JE LE TUERAI MOI MÊME COMPRIS,je hurle avec hargne. CE N'EST PAS UN JEU ET SI UN SORT VOUS TOUCHE C'EST UNE MORT CERTAINE! CEUX QUI ONT SEIZE ANS, CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LE NIVEAU EN DUEL VONT ACCOMPAGNER LILY ET LIAM POUR PROTEGER LES PLUS JEUNES ET RAMENER LES PROFESSEURS A

VEC EUX POUR LES METTRE EN SÛRETÉ LE RESTE ON VA SE BATTRE. ET VOUS, je dis en designant les Serpentards, CHOISSISEZ UN CAMP. ET LE RESTE ON SE BAT. LILY, LIAM MAINTENANT, je dis en les regardants.

Ils se levèrent et tout les petits, sans exception les suivirent. Un groupe de sixième constitué de Serpentards et de Poufsouffle les accompagnés, tout en faisant leviter les professeurs. La table de Serpentards me regarde comme s'ils voulaient me tuer a main nus.

-Cassandra, on fait quoi, me demande mon cousin Aro alors que sa voix résonne dans toute la salle sans qu'il n'a eu besoin de crier.

-On va les attendre, s'ils arrivent a passer les bouclier magique de l'école on est mal. Et comme ils vont sûrement réussir, on va se battre. Pas de pitié, c'est pas comme ça qu'on va gagner, je dis d'une voix acide. Jettez leurs les sorts les horribles que vous connaissez.

-On ne va pas se battre a vos côtés, crit Malefoy avec un sourire audacieux.

-Ah quelle surprise, on s'y attendait pas, j'ironise en m'avançant vers eux. Voici une surprise de notre part, vous êtes nos prisonniers. ON LES PETRIFIES JUSQU'AU DERNIERS, je cris en commençant.

Ils essayent de répliquer mais on est en surnombre et en moins de cinq minutes, ils sont tous pétrifiés.

-Pourquoi on a fait ça, demande Peter d'une voix mal assuré.

-S'ils arrivent jusque là on doit pouvoir repliquer avec quelques choses. On va leur faire pression avec leur enfants. Du chantage a l'état pur et s'il le faut on va en sacrifier quelques uns, voir tous, je dis avec un sourire mauvais.

-Ceux qui sont bon en sortilèges venaient avec moi, crit James en marchant vers la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais James?

-Je vais placer quelques uns dans les tours, en hauteurs, pour qu'on puisse au moins avoir un avantage sur eux.

-Les joueurs de Quidditch et ceux qui de débrouille bien sur un balais suivaient moi.

-Sirius, tu va ou, je demande paniqué.

-Je les connais, ils vont venir en transplanant, ne me dit pas que c'est impossible de transplaner à l'enceinte de l'établissement parce que s'ils peuvent briser les boucliers ancestraux , ils peuvent aussi faire ça. Et on pourrait les surprendre comme ça.

-Sirius non, je dis en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

-On va s'en sortir Cass, je vais faire attention, je te le promets, il dit en me faisant un bisous sur la joue. Sois prudente.

Il va chuchoter un truc à l'oreille de mon frère qui lui répond par un hochement de tête et il se prennent dans les bras. Et Sirius sort avec un groupe. On est pas assez nombreux mais on va y arriver. Je me tourne vers mon frère qui m'observe.

-Ça va, il me demande doucement, pendant que le reste des élèves se rapprochent de nous.

-Lisandro, je dis en me rappelant de son absence, il deverait être ici.

-Cassie, il est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul.

-Il est ici à cause de moi, je dis en haussant le ton, s'il... Willy tu t'occupes d'eux, je veux te voir entier à mon retour, d'accord? Je t'aime, je dis en le serrant contre moi.

-Moi aussi.

J'enlève ma cape, parce qu'elle me gênera au combat et la jette par terre avant de sortir de la Grande Salle à mon tours. Il n'y a aucun bruit, pas un chuchotements. Il était dernièrement dans la bibliothèque, je vais y aller faire un tours, ensuite j'irai dans les dortoirs, et s'il le faut je fais tout le château. Je monte des escaliers, tourne au coin des couloirs et j'arrive enfin à la bibliothèque. Elle est fermée, mais oui elle se ferme avant le dîner! Il n'est pas ici. Merlin. Je redescends des escaliers lorsque j'entends des cris. Des hurlements de douleurs. Ils sont là. Je cours vers l'origine des cris et aperçois deux sorciers contre une éleve.

-Endoloris, dit un des deux hommes en riant.

La fille hurle de toutes ses forces tandis que je cours vers elle.

-Everte Statim, je cris en visant le mangemort et son corps se projette en arrière. Confundo, je dis en visant l'autre. Expelliarmus, je vise celui qui viens de se relever.

La fille s'est évanouie, au moins ils la considérerons comme morte et ils s'en prendraient pas à elle. Je cours vers la direction opposée, mais il y en a beaucoup. Ils sont partout.

-Obscuro, je dis en visant une femme. Stupefix. Confundo. Expe..

-CASSANDRA, hurle de douleur une voix familiaire, Lisandro.

* * *

><p>Vous préférez CassSirius ou Cass/Sandro? Vous pensez que Jily prennent trop de temps pour être ensemble? Que pensez vous de Miller Walker? Des idées pour la suite?


	18. Chapter 18

_Je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce retard, je vous promets que dans la semaine je vous posterai un petit chapitre pour me rattraper. J'espère que ce chapitre vous surprendra, les choses vont changer, c'est moi qui le dit! Merci encore a tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews et favoriser/suivre mon histoire. Ça fait très plaisir. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire corriger ce chapitre, ou de me relire, il est presque une heure du matin et demain j'ai cours, donc pardonnez moi. Sinon.. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18:<strong> **Parrain.**

Un sentiment d'insécurité embrasse mon être entier. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de perdre un ami, une connaissance, un membre de ce château. Et maintenant, j'entends Lisandro crier pendant que le peu d'espoir que j'avais me quitte. Il est en danger, parce que je l'ai laissé tout seul, sans repère dans ce gigantesque château. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

Je me retrourne plusieurs fois pour trouver l'origine de son cri, mais je n'arrive pas. Tout vacille autour de moi. J'entends le sang couleur dans mes tempes, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, ma vue se trouble et je me sens totalement vide. Un rayon vert passe près de ma tête et quelqu'un me pousse en arrière. Je me sens tomber au ralenti, je sens le choque du marbre froid contre mon corps. Et tout se déroule rapidement.

-Cours à la grande salle, me hurle Miller avant de retourner à son duel.

Je ne me fais pas prier et je cours. Les mangemorts sont dans l'enceinte du château. S'ils arrivent a prendre la tête de l'établissement, ils regarderont nos affaires, surtout ceux des gryffondors, pour les affaiblir. Ils nous arracheront ceux a quoi on tient pour qu'on les utilisent pas comme arme contre eux. Ils prendront tout ceux qui leur semblent suspect. Mes recherches. Je dois les mettre à l'abri. Je change de direction et remonte les escalier pour aller à la tour de gryffondor. Je rencontre quelques mangemorts durant ma course, mais évite leurs maléfices en essayant de ne pas perdre de temps. Je dois me dépêcher. Je ne peux pas les laisser quelque part, je ne peux pas les cacher, je n'ai plus de temps. Je les garde avec moi. Je me dirige vers mon dortoir et essaye de reprendre mon souffle.

Les parchemins sont sous mon lit avec la craie rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il manque? La pierre. Je touche rapidement mon cou et me détend lorsque je sens sous mes doigts le pendentif en cristal. Je m'active pour récupérer les parchemins, je les reduits pour les glisser dans ma poche avec la craie. Et je sors en courant pour aller à la Grande Salle, par des passages secrets. A bout de souffle, j'y arrive sans difficulté. Je rentre dans la salle et regarde avec horreur se qui se passe sous mes yeux. Les élèves se battent contre des mangemorts et des personnes en cape blanches. Mon coeur rate un battement quand je comprends qui ils sont, les protecteurs. Je dois sortir d'ici.

-PEDRILLO, rugit une voix au fond de la salle, et tout les partisans arrêtent leurs combats.

Ils ne tuent pas leur adversaires, mais les mets k.o . D'un seul sortilège, comme s'ils s'ennuyaient et qu'ils attendaient mon arrivée. Ils m'observent tous sans gêne, avec ou sans des sourires carnassiers. Quelqu'un se distingue de la foule en s'avançant vers moi et fait tomber sa capuche sur ses épaules pour dévoiler son visage.

C'est un vieux homme, il doit avoir la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux blancs forment un halo autour de son visage et des rides recouvrent entièrement son corps. Des yeux bleu, d'une intensité irréel mets de la couleur a cet ensemble assez terne. Son air hautain se dégage de son sourire et de ses manies. Il est le type d'homme qui méprise facilement les autres parce qu'il pense qu'il vaut mieux.

-Tu me reconnais, il me demande simplement.

-Je le devrais peut être, je rétroque sans me défaire de mon semblant de courage.

-Allons, ne me dis pas que tu ne reconnais pas ton parrain, je suis déçus à vrai dire. Peut importe, tu as trouvé les recherches?

-En quoi cela vous concerne?

-Donne moi tout ce qui est en ta possession sinon tu le regretteras, il me menace durement.

Son visage se déforme sous l'effet de l'impatience et il s'approche encore plus tandis que moi je recule.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que tes proches subissent les conséquences de tes actes, il dit avec un sourire mauvais. Ramenez moi mon filleul, ordonne-t-il a ses sbires, ce Wiliam doit aussi prendre part de ses responsabilités.

Des hommes quittèrent la salle et le reste formèrent un rond autour de nous. Je me sens vraiment à l'étroit. Les traits de l'homme s'adoucit et il me regard avec un sourire désolé.

-Tu es courageuse, dommage que tu sois dans le camp adverse.

-LÂCHEZ MOI, LÂCHEZ MES AMIS, hurle mon jumeau.

Le rond s'écarte et laisse passer plusieurs personnes. Je reconnais William, Sirius et Lily. J'ecarquille les yeux en la voyant, elle ne devait pas être dans la salle sur demande? Il les utilisent contre moi. Je sens la rage monter en moi et me retourne vers le vieux.

-Laissez les partir, je dis froidement, ils n'ont rien a voir dans l'histoire , ils ne savent rien.

-Bien sûr qu'ils savent tout, et ils ne sont pas les seuls. Il y a aussi le fils des Potter, Lisandro et le loup garou.

-Comment vous... C'est impossible... Je.

-Tu croyais sérieusement que tu n'étais pas surveillée? Tu es plus naive que se que je pensais.

-Je.. Je n'ai pas finis mes recherches, je mens en hésitant.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, il dit en secouant la tête.

-Vous n'allez...

-CASSANDRA.

Lisandro surgit de nulle part et rentre dans le cercle en s'interposant entre le vieux et moi. Il a l'air mal en point, il saigne du bras et ses vêtements sont déchirés. La baguette en l'air il regard mon rival.

-Vous ne la toucherez pas, il dit fortement.

Des rires parcoururent l'assemblée des sbires et un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de mon ennemi, mais il disparu rapidement.

-Pathétique, il dit seulement. Courageux mais pathétique. Chère Cassandra, il dit en roulant exagérément le "r" de mon prénom, soit tu me donnes tes trouvailles, soit je tue tes amis en commençant par ce jeune homme.

-Vous n'oserez p..

-Avad..

-STOP, je hurle en poussant Sandro sur le côté et il tombe. Je ne les ai pas sur moi, je mens une deuxième fois.

Lisandro relève la tête et la secoue en fronçant les sourcils. Je le déçois..

-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit le vieux en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je vous promets qu'ils ne sont pas avec moi, je dis en le fixant à mon tours. Je les ai déplacé parce que j'avais eu peur avant de venir ici, je.. Je les ai mis dans.. Promettez moi que vous ne toucherez pas mes amis ni a mon frère.

-On ne les tuerait pas, m'assure-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

-Je les ai laissez dans le cachots des serpentards, je me suis introduit dans le bureau personnel du professeur des potions pour y cacher mes parchemins. Je les ai enfermée a l'intérieur de l'armoire qui est camouflée derrière le mur.

-Merci.

Le vieux me sourit et fait un signe de tête a ses hommes. Ça me donne quelques minutes pour trouver un truc et partir. Lisandro se relève m'observe avant de se tourner vers l'homme.

-ELOIGNE TOI D'ELLE.

-James, je murmure incrédule.

-ESPECE D'ENFOIRÉ, ELLE AVAIT CONFIANCE EN TOI, il dit en essayant de rejoindre Lisandro.

-James? JAMES ARRETE ,je cris en le retenant d'un bras.

Sirius se lève et attrape l'autre bras de James et on le retient. Lisandro se place à côté du vieillard et m'observe. James, Lisandro, je. Oh.

-Non, je dis en comprenant, non non non s'il te plaît Lisandro.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne me fais pas ça, je le supplie.

Il fait un signe de tête et deux personnes prirent mes amis, pour les mettre à côté des deux autres, de force. James essaye de se débattre mais un mangemort lui lance un sort et il s'évanouie. Sa tête aurait du se cogner contre le sol mais Sirius l'a rattrapé par le buste. Lisandro s'écarte du vieux et s'approche de moi. Je reste clouée sur place. Il était un espion depuis le depuis. Il s'est approché de moi, sans vraiment le vouloir, par mission. J'étais sa mission. Il devait se faire passer comme quelqu'un de confiance, un allié, un ami et il l'a très bien réussi. Il leur a tout dit. Il m'a bien berné. Je suis tellement naïve, tellement manipulable.

-Je te déteste, je murmure à demi voix.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer, il me supplie du regard. Oui je me suis rapproché de toi par obligation mais je me suis réellement attaché à toi. Tu es très intelligente et douée. Tu peux réaliser de grandes choses, tu en as le potentiel. Tu n'auras pas à t'occuper de ton idiot de frère, de tes amis ou de ta famille. Vient avec nous, tu auras tout ce que tu veux je te le promets. Rien ne pourra t'arrêter.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de mon frère,mes amis ou de ma famille. Tu délires complément.

-Tu ne veux pas devenir célèbre? Puissante? On te le donnera. On te donnera tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu as a faire est de nous suivre.

-Tu penses réellement que je vais te suivre, je demande dégoûtée.

-C'est ta seule chance de rester en vie, on épargnera tes amis si tu le veux.

-Je préfère mourir que de suivre les partisans de tu-sais-qui sale traître, je grince entre mes dents.

Le vielle homme s'approche de Lisandro et lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Celui-ci baisse la tête et recule.

-Ton père était mon meilleur ami, je suis vraiment désolé que tu l'as perdue si jeune, mais il en voulait toujours plus. Il n'était jamais assez satisfait de ses révolutions. Ce qu'il faisait était malsain. Pour le bien de tous, on a due intervenir.

-Mais qui êtes vous à la fin, je hurle a bout de force.

-Georgio Leon, celui qui a arrêter ton père. Et, en une fraction de seconde je me rappelle de cette soirée. Je me rapelle de cette silouhette, il portait pourtant une autre cape, mais il a du avoir le temps d'en changer en dix ans. L'homme qui a longtemps hanté mes cauchemars se tient devant moi, et a l'air beaucoup plus effrayant. Il semble presque invincible.

-C'ét.. C'était vous, je dis pendant que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PU LUI FAIRE CA. IL ÉTAIT VOTRE AMI, VOTRE MEILLEUR AMI ET VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ. IL AVAIT UNE FAMILLE, VOUS NOUS AVEZ TOUS DÉTRUITS. VOUS L'AVEZ ATTAQUÉ DEVANT SES ENFANTS, SA FEMME, QUEL TYPE DE MONSTRE ETES VOUS.

-On devait l'arrêter.

-IL Y AVAIT D'AUTRES MOYENS! VOUS AURIEZ PU LES LUI CONFISQUER, LES VOLER, LES BRULER MAIS VOUS L'AVAIT TUÉ PARCE QUE C'ÉTAIT PLUS FACILE. PARCE QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ JALOUX DE LUI. VOUS ETES IGNOBLE. ALLEZ CREVER EN ENFER.

-ASSEZ,il hurle à son tour. On a le lieu des parchemins, peut être même qu'il y aura la craie, elle ne nous est plus d'aucune utilitée. Lisandro tu nous rejoindrais lorsque tu en auras finit avec elle. Laisse tomber les autres, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Jelio, veuille à ce qu'il le fasse, reste avec lui. Il me regarde une dernière fois et mon inconscient imprime son visage dans mon esprit. Et il s'en va, suivit de ses sbires. Il ne reste plus que lui, un de ses hommes et nous, moi.

-Tue moi, qu'on en finisse, je dis d'une voix cassée.

-Sandra je..

-Tu vas me tuer oui ou non? Si j'aurai été à ta place, croit moi je n'aurai pas hésité. Crois moi vraiment sur parole, je dis d'une voix chargé de haine, je n'aurai eu aucun remord.

-Je suis désolé, il dit en levant sa baguette. AVADA KEDAVRA!

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi? Vos ressentis? On en parle de ce chers Lisandro? Vous vous en doutiez? Qui d'après vous va recevoir ce Avada? Parce que oui.. un personnage va bien mourir.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Voici un petit chapitre comme promis ;) Bonne lecture..enfin autant que celle ci peut l'être. Ça m'a fendu le coeur d'écrire ce chapitre, mais je pense l'avoir réussi.

Chapitre 19: Espoir.

-...AVADA KEDAVRA.

Je ferme les yeux et attends. J'attends une douleur, une sensation, quelque chose qui m'indique que je suis morte. N'importe quoi. J'attends que la mort m'emporte avec elle, qu'elle m'apaise. Je vais beaucoup souffrir ou rien ne ressentir? Comment vont faire les autres? Je vais partir de manière définitive, mais ils arriveront à s'en sortir. Je crois en eux. J'entends un bruit sourd et j'ouvre les yeux. Je vois le corps de Sirius au sol, devant moi, à mes pieds.

-Sirius, je dis incrédule et inutilement.

Allongé près de mes pieds. Son visage est serein mais son buste ne se soulève pas de façon régulière.

-Black ne fait pas le gamin, relève toi, je dis d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne bouge pas du tout. Il est immobile. Sirius. Je lève les yeux vers Lisandro et il a l'air étonné. Il vient de... Il a.. Sirius. Mes genoux cèdent, je tombe près de son corps inerte. Il ne peux pas. Il ne m'a pas abandonné. Il est toujours en vie. Il est là, devant moi.

-Sirius je t'en prie ouvre les yeux. Ne m'abandonne pas. Sirius s'il te plait, ne me fait pas ça.

Personne ne parle, personne n'interrompt mes suplications. Même son assasin est silencieux. William ne comprends ce qu'il vient de ce passer et Lily pleure. James est toujours évanouie, quand il se réveillera son meilleur ami sera mort. Il est mort pour moi. Non. Non il ne va pas me laisser.

-TU M'AVAIS PROMIS. TU N'ALLAIS JAMAIS M'ABANDONNER. TIENT TA PROMESSE BLACK, JE T'EN PRIE. Je t'en supplie, je dis d'une voix cassée, reviens. P-pardonne moi. Excuse moi. S-Sirius je suis désolée, c'est-c'est de ma faute, je continus en pleure.

Il ne m'entends pas. Il ne m'entendra plus jamais. Il ne me sourira plus. Il ne m'évitera plus. Il ne rira plus de son rire de chien. Il ne me fera plus de clin-d'oeil charmeur. Il ne me poussera plus à bout. Il ne me serra plus jamais contre lui pour me réconforter. Il ne m'embrassera plus. Il ne fera jamais rien de tout ça parce qu'il est mort. Il ne reviendra plus. Je n'entendrai plus sa voix. Je ne toucherai plus ses belles boucles. Je ne verrai plus ses yeux d'acier. Je ne pourrai jamais lui avouer mes sentiments. Je ne pourrai plus rien lui dire ou faire, parce qu'il n'est plus là. A cause de moi. Je l'ai embarquée dans tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Mais aussi la sienne, celle de Fortitudo. Il va me le payer. J'essuie mes larmes rageusement et lève les yeux vers son meurtrier.

-Dégage, je dis dans un murmure. DEGAGE AVANT QUE JE NE TE TUE A MAIN NUE FORUTIDO, je rugis de colère.

J'entends deux *pop* caractéristiques de transplanage et j'en déduis qu'ils sont partis. Ils nous ont laissé seul à notre peine. Mon désespoir. Mon amour. Rien ne valait le coup. Ces recherches, ces documents, tout ça ne valaient pas le coup. J'aurai due profiter de cette année. J'aurai peut être été avec lui. Il sera sûrement toujours en vie. Je l'ai condamné sans le savoir. Maintenant que je le sais, j'aurai préférée ne pas être au courant. C'est peut être Fortutido qui a lancé le sort mais c'est moi qui l'a condamné.

-Je suis désolée, je murmure doucement pour lui même si je sais qu'il ne m'entends pas.

Je me penche sur lui pour lui faire un dernier bisous sur le front. Sur son corps sans âme. Le pendentif de mon collier me gêne.. Mon collier. Mes recherches. Et si? Et si je pouvais le sauver? J'arrache mon collier et sors de ma poche les minis parchemins et la craie rouge.

-Cassy? Tu fais quoi, me demande Will d'une voix étouffée.

-Je vais le sauver, je dis d'une voix déterminée.

-Cassandra..il est mort. Il.

-Tu m'aides ou tu continues a me décourager?

-De quoi tu as besoin, me demande Lily en devançant Will.

-Toi tu restes avec James, protège le. Et toi William garde la porte fermée, que personne ne rentre.

Ils hochent la tête et s'en vont. Je respire profondément et me lève. Je m'éloigne des autres et trace un cercle sur le sol en marbre. Je repasse plusieurs fois dessus afin que le trait soit rouge sang. Je trace plusieurs traits, tous épais, qui se rejoignent au centre. Je me relève et me dirige vers Sirius, et lévite son corps pour le poser au centre du cercle. Je brûle les parchemins du bout de ma baguette et pose les cendres dans ses paumes de façons équitable. J'arrache sa chemise de sorte a libérer son buste. Je dessine des ruines anciennes par la pointe de ma pierre, une fine ligne rouge apparaît après son passage sur la chair de celui que j'ai aimé. Je la pose ensuite sur une de ses paumes et la referme.

-ex cineribus renascitur, je murmure à ses oreilles.

Il ne se passe rien. Rien. J'y aurais au moins crus. J'avais vraiment de l'espoir. Je pensais qu'il allait se réveiller, ouvrir ses yeux et me sourire. Me dire que c'était une mascarade, que rien de tout ça n'est vraie. Mais ça l'est. c'est vraie. Il est mort. Pour toujours.

-Je t'aime, je dis avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

(Renaître de ses cendres**) Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas le tuer :(


	20. Chapter 20

_Je suis désolée pour le retard mais ce chapitre ma prit beaucoup de temps. C'est le dernier chapitre sur leur sixième années. Le prochain resumera leurs vacances. Dites moi si vous préférez un point de vue externe ou celui d'un perso spécialement. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews c'est très motivants et ça me fait trop plaisir! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20: Diner, discours, et pleures.<strong>

Je me suis réveillée deux jours plus tard, à l' m'a dit que le professeur Dumbledor était rentré à Poudlard quelques minutes après l'explosion. On m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout, que je devais me reposer. Je ne me rappelle presque pas de ce qui s'est passé cette semaine. Seulement quelques moments de brouillards, de William et Liam, sinon rien d'autre. Chaque fois que je commençais à me reveiller on me donner une autre potion à boire. Mais maintenant je vais bien, physiquement. Spirituellement parlant je ne sais pas. Je me sens vide, comme si rien n'avait de l'importance. Mais je ne me sens pas seule, William ne m'a pas quitter une minute, il est resté près de moi. Je peux toujours compter sur lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de James et je ne sais même pas si Lily est venue me voir. Elle n'était plus à l'infirmerie quand je me suis réveillée. Il n'y avait personne à vrai dire. Demain c'est la fin de l'année. Ce soir au banquet, le directeur annoncera la maison gagnante, il nous rappellera qu'on est chez nous ici et qu'il a hâte de nous accueillir l'année prochaine. Et le lendemain, on montera dans le train et on sera de retour à la maison. Je veux rentrer. Je veux m'enfermer dans ma chambre et pleurer. Je veux voir maman. Je veux manger ses pancakes le matin au petit déjeuner et la regarder se préparer en me parlant. Je veux la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aime. Je veux voir la tombe vide de papa. Je veux y rester toute une après midi pour lui dire tout ce que j'ai fais comme s'il m'entendait. Je veux aller m'acheter de la glace pour en manger devant un film tout en pleurant. Je veux lire des livres tristes pour me morfondre encore plus. Je veux faire tout ça, juste un jour, et ensuite arrêter. Cette semaine m'a servit a comprendre quelque chose. Sirius n'aurait pas voulu que je sois triste. Il aurait voulu que je profite de la vie comme il le faisait, en prenant des risques inutiles pour se sentir vivant. Je veux faire et dire tout ce que je n'ai jamais osée. Je veux être comme lui, courageux et fort.

-Cassy, dit une voix en m'arrachant de mes pensées.

Je tourne la tête et aperçoit Liam. Il s'avance vers moi et s'assoit. Le soleil éclaircis ses cheveux et accentue ses reflets châtains. Il m'adresse un sourire triste en me prenant la main.

-Prête, il me demande doucement.

J'inspire profondément avant de hocher la tête. Je ne suis pas prête du tout mais je ne peux pas repousser ce moment plus longtemps. Je dois faire face aux gens, retrouver mes amis et ce vide. Je me lève du lit blanc et prends mes affaires. Je me suis habillée tôt pour quitter le plus vite possible cette endroit. Je soupire en serrant ma baguette dans ma main. Ça va bien se passer. Je marche au côtés de Liam en silence, il a un bras autour de mes épaules. Je suis épuisée magiquement, à cause du sort que j'ai essayé de lancer sur Sirius, je n'arrive même plus à marcher toute seule. Mais je me récupère tranquillement, d'ici une semaine il ne me restera plus rien si je me repose assez. Pourtant ça c'est impossible, si je n'ai pas pris de potion pour avoir un sommeil sans rêve je ne pourrai jamais dormir. Je fais des cauchemars. Toujours le même a vraie dire. Je vois sirius tomber et son sang couler sur les ruines. J'entends des explosions, des cris, des hurlements. Je revis ce jour encore et encore. Je replonge dans ce cauchemar chaque fois que j'ai les yeux fermés.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi, me demande Liam.

-Non ça ira, je dis d'une voix rauque. Il hoche la tete en silence et on arrive rapidement devant la Grande Salle.

-Sois comprehensible, me chuchote Liam à l'oreille en me serrant contre lui avant de me relacher.

Il s'en va vers sa table et moi je fais pareille avec la mienne. J'observe la table des professeurs en marchant, ils sont tous là. Bien. J'inspire lentement avant de m'asseoir près de Remus. Il me sourit lentement mais de manière réservé. Pourquoi? Enfin. Je tourne la tête pour observer le reste de la table. Lucy. Hector. Trevor. Emma. Alice. Franck. Fred. Peter. Collin. William. Lily. James. Sirius. Ash. Tom. QUOI? SIRIUS EST EN VIE. SIRIUS EST VIV.

-Arrête de le fixer, m'ordonne Remus entre ses dents.

-Pardon, je souffle en écarquillant les yeux. Remus il est..

-vivant oui, il continue en me fusillant du regard. On va t'expliquer après mais tais toi.

-Ne la parle pas comme ça, lui dit Will a voix basse.

Je regarde Remus comme si je le vois pour la première fois de ma vie. Qui est-ce? Où est mon Remus tendre et attentionné? Celui qui ne voulait jamais vexer ou pire blesser ses amis? J'ai passée une semaine horrible en pensant que Sirius était mort, mais en fait il ne l'était pas et Remus me déteste. Je suis en plein cauchermar?

-Heyy Cassy, me dit Sirius en souriant. Je t'ai pas vue de la semaine, t'étais vraiment mal en point, ça va?

Sa voix. Je pensais que. Que jamais. Je respire profondément en essayant de ravaler mers larmes en hochant la tête. Son sourire s'efface et il fronce les sourcils, il observe James en haussant un sourcil. James. Je le fixe aussi mais il fuit mon regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang? Avant de commencer le dîner, le directeur se lève.

-Mes chers élèves, commence son discours Dumbledor en se levant. Nous vivons dans une époque où l'on préfère son propre confort qu'à la sécurité de son voisin. Nous vivons dans un temps difficile où nous préférons céder a une requête malhonnête que de résister avec honneur. Le choix le plus facile n'est jamais le meilleur, ne l'oubliez pas. La division sera notre faiblesse et l'union sera notre force. Ne vous laissez pas attraper par ce désespoir, cette peur. Ne vous laissez pas abattre, vivez une vie pleine de joie, remplie d'amour et rester vous mêmes. Si vous ne savez pas où aller, a qui s'adresser lorsque quelqu'un vous menace de mort, vous ou un membre de votre famille, venez à Poudlard. Vous êtes chez vous ici, nous vous acceuillerons toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, vous êtes la bien venue. Vous serez en sécurité ici. Mes chers élèves n'oubliez pas qu'il ne faut jamais avoir peur d'un mot. Un mot n'est qu'assemblage de lettres, rien d'extraordinaire, il finit avec un sourire. Maintenant. Bon appétit.

Et il s'assoit. A l'instant même les plats apparaissent. Je n'ai pas faim. Il était vivant et personne ne m'a rien dit. Personne n'est venue me réconforter, me dire qu'il allait bien. Rien. On m'a laissé dans une totale ignorance et souffrance. Qu'est-ce.. Pourquoi? Je lève les yeux de mon assiette vide et observe Lily. Elle mange en riant à une blague de Sirius. Meilleure amie, hein? Je me tourne vers Remus qui m'observe.

-Pourquoi, je murmure simplement.

-Plus tard..

-Explique moi maintenant Lupin, sinon je te jure sur Merlin que je vous fais un scandale devant toute la Grande Salle, je dis entre mes dents.

-Bien, si t'as finis de manger on parle dehors.

Je hoche de la tête et me lève de suite. Je regarde la table des Serdaigle et aperçoit Liam me regarder.

-Vous allez où, demande Sirius en nous souriant.

Remus m'observe et attend que je reponds. Mais.

-J'ai oubliée ma baguette dans l'infirmerie, je dis en me forçant a sourire, et Remus s'est porté volontaire pour m'accompagner.

Cette phrase m'a brûlée la langue et j'ai envie de cracher pour chaque mots. J'arrive même a faire semblant quand ça va pas, je ne sais pas si je dois être contente ou pleurer franchement.

-Ahh ce vieux Lunard, toujours là quand on a besoin d'une aide.

-Ouais, je dis en regardant Remus droit dans les yeux. Un vrai ami. Fidèle, dévoué, loyal. Remus quoi, je finis en riant. Bon on y va, je finis en adressant un sourire froid à Lupin.

-On se voit dans le dortoir.

On sort de la Grande Salle dans un silence non commun. Il marche le long du couloir et monte les escaliers sans m'attendre. J'essaye d'accélérer mais je suis toujours faible. Au bout de quelques minutes j'arrive devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, les mains moites, la respiration saccadée et les jambes en cotons. Je vais mourir.

-Coeur pur, je dis à l'adresse du tableau.

-Pas un bonsoir, non, rien de toute façon ça intéresse qui, elle commence lorsque je rentre dans la salle commune vide.

Je vois Remus debout entrain de faire les cents pas. Les mains sur ses cheveux, entrain de tirer les extrémités. Je m'avance et insonorise la pièce. Personne ne viendra ici avant une bonne demi-heure. Il y a encore l'annonce de la maison gagnante.

-T'es. Tu allais tout ruinée, il explose en me regardant.

-Pardon?

-Il s'est réveillé une heure après l'explosion. Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours. Pour lui, il est toujours avec Eden , Lisandro est à la bibliothèque entrain d'étudier et Will était toujours au coma. Quand Will s'est réveillé le lendemain, Sirius pensé qu'il se réveillé de son coma, Cassy tu t'en rends compte? On a dû tout lui expliquer, en omettant quelques détails volontairement. Parce que sincèrement, qui voudrait apprendre être mort mais être revenu d'une manière inexplicable.

-Manière inexplicable, je répète incrédule.

-Quand Dumbledor est arrivé sur les lieux, tout le monde était évanoui et quand il a interrogé James, Lily et Will, ils ont dit que Sirius avait reçu était un Avada mais qu'ils ne se rappelés plus rien après ça.

-Tu te fous de moi, je répète énervée.

-J'ai l'air de rire, il me répond lui aussi énervé.

-Attends je récapitule, je dis avec un rire sans joie. J'ai fais le rituel, j'ai sacrifié les seuls parchemins que j'avais entre les mains, j'ai détruit la seule pierre de lune de toute l'Angleterre, pour lui. Je pouvais ramener mon père mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui. Pour Sirius, j' ai sacrifié. J'ai préférée Sirius à mon père,je dis d'une voix tremblante, mais personne n'a était foutue de me dire qu'il est vivant. Que ça a fonctionné.

-Écoute, il dit étonné, on savait pas que s'était toi qui.

-Je fais des recherches sur le sujet depuis trois ans. TROIS PUTAINS D'ANS ET VOUS LE SAVIEZ MAIS VOUS VOUS ETES PAS DIT DEUX SECONDES QUE PEUT ETRE J'AVAIS RÉUSSI. Je respire de façon irrégulière et avec beaucoup de difficultés mais je n'ai pas finis ce que j'avais a dire.

-Je suis restée à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine, je dis les larmes aux yeux. J'ai frolée la mort, j'avais épuisée tout mon potentiel magique. J'étais faible, fatiguée, triste, seule. J'avais le coeur en morceau, non , je voulais mourir. Il était mort pour moi. A cause de moi. Je me suis haï pour ça. Je me haï pour ça. Vous auriez pu m'épargner toute cette douleur.

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop, me dit durement Remus.

-Trop? Mais putain Remus celui que je pensais être mon ami était le traitre. Celui que j'aime est mort sous mes yeux pour moi. J'ai brûlé les seules parchemins authentiques, la seule pierre disponible pour le ramène en vie. J'ai renoncé à mon rêve de revoir un jour mon père pour lui. Je me suis réveillée seule et on m'a droguée toute la semaine pour que j'arrête de me réveiller en criant à cause de mes cauchemars. Ces putains des cauchemars où je le voyais mourir encore et encore sans que je puisse rien n'y changer. Donc tu penses que j'abuse? Que j'en fais trop? Vous auriez pu venir me le dire. Juste trois mots "Il. Est. Vivant.". C'était trop demandé?

-On y a pas pensé ok? Tu voulais le savoir, maintenant c'est fait, on t'avait complément oublié. On était tellement heureux d'apprendre qu'il était vivant qu'on est resté avec lui. Il est tellement content. Heureux. Souriant. Il n'a jamais été autant lui même, pas depuis que t'étais parti. Il rit, il profite, il s'amuse. Il est vivant Cassandra. Il vit sa vie et il n'a pas besoin de savoir tout, ça. Tu l'as abandonné, maintenant laisse le vivre.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me détestes à ce point Remus? Tu pense que ça me fait pas plaisir de le savoir vivant? Heureux? Tu penses que je ne veux pas son bonheur? Vous. Je vous croyais mes amis. Que je pouvais compter sur vous. Que. Je vous ai attendue. Je pensais que chaque fois que vous passez me rendre visite j'étais entrain de dormir, donc j'essayais de rester réveiller. Je m'inquiétais pour vous, je voulais savoir si vous étiez en bonne santé. William ne voulait rien me dire, maintenant je sais pourquoi.

-Cass ..

-Je pensais qu'être trahie par Lisandro me faisait mal mais.. Ce que vous m'avez fait là c'est encore pire. Lui au moins il ne m'a pas abandonné et jusqu'à la dernière minute il m'a supplié de le rejoindre. J'aurais du le faire. Au moins j'aurais été sûre d'avoir un ami sur qui je peux compter, je dis tout en reculant vers la sortie.

Ma voix tremble et je pleure, je fais sûrement pitié a voir. Je me sens tellement conne. Tellement. Merlin.

-Cassandra.

-Pour toi c'est Mildspell, je dis en sortant.

L'instant où je passe le tableau je relâche toute la pression que j'ai accumulé durant cette 'discussion'. Je comprends qu'ils ont été contents de voir Sirius vivant mais de là à m'oublier. De faire comme si je n'existe pas. M'ignorer. Mes amis putains. Ceux en qui j'aurais confié ma vie et pour qui je serai morte. Ceux que j'ai soutenu et aimé. Ils. Je suis tellement débile. Depuis que je suis partie c'est plus pareille. Ils me détestent. Ils. Merlin je veux me jeter par la tour d'astronomie la tout de suite. Si t'en..

-Mildspell? CASSANDRA, crit la voix de Sirius en s'approchant rapidement.

Non. Pas maintenant. Pas. Je.

-Hey, hey, il dit doucement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Ça va? Tu devais pas être à l'infirmerie pour ta baguette? Il est où Remus?

-Sirius pourquoi tu, commence Potter avant de s'arrêter, ohh..

-Ohh? Tu vois ta meilleure amie pleurer et tu dis Ohh, répète Sirius en secouant la tête. Pourquoi tu pleures Cass.

-Je. C'est rien, je dis en essayant de me reprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je dis en m'écartant d'eux. J'ai juste pris conscience de qui était réellement mes amis je dis en observant James qui regardait ses chaussures.

-Tu peux compter sur nous, il dit sérieusement.

Sans que je puisse rien n'y faire mes larmes resurgissent et je secoue la tête.

-Je pensais la même chose, je dis avant de courir vers la tour de Serdaigle.

J'entends Sirius m'appeler mais je ne me retourne pas. Je cours le plus rapidement possible dans mon état. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle en m'arrêtant quelques secondes avant de recommencer. J'arrive devant la tour en même temps que des cinquièmes et me faufile parmi eux pour rentrer dans la tour. Je traverse leur salle commune pour monter dans le dortoir des garçons. Je monte les escaliers lorsque quelqu'un me bouscule légèrement.

-Oups désolé.. Cassandra, me dit une voix familière.

-Miller, je demande en essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma main.

-Ouais ça va, il me demande soucieux.

-Je. Non. J'ai besoin de Liam McSellys, je dis d'une petite voix.

-Vient, je te montre c'est où, il dit en passant une main sur mes épaules. Voilà c'est ici, il dit après avoir marcher quelques secondes. Si ta besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis juste à côté, ok?

-Tu descendais pas, je remarque en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-T'occupes, il me dit avec un sourire.

-Merci, je souffle tandis qu'il hoche la tête et s'en va.

Je toque plusieurs fois et, à la dixièmes, ils ouvrent. Je me trouve nez à nez avec Liam et sans plus attendre, je saute dans ses bras en pleurant. Il me serre contre lui en me soufflant "je suis là et je ne vais nulle part.". Oui, j'ai Liam et il me suffit à lui tout seul.

* * *

><p>-On peux te parler, je reconnais la voix de Lily Evans.<p>

Je n'entends rien. Je m'en contre fous. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de rattraper les heures de sommeils que j'ai raté en pleurant. Je n'ai même plus l'opportunité de passer un retour tranquil, dans ce compartiment, seule avec Liam.

-Cassy, elle commence lorsque je la coupe.

-Pour toi aussi c'est Mildspell.

-Cassandra, dit calmement James.

-Tu ne fais pas exception Potter, je réponds durement. Bon qu'est ce que vous voulez, je demande en les regardants à travers mes lunettes de soleil.

-Ç-ça va, demande Evans en hésitant.

-Oui, fort bien. Maintenant qu'on a fait les banalités vous pouvez foutre le camp?

-On vient ici pour parler dit Potter en s'asseyant dans la banquette en face de la mienne.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi Potter? Du fait que vous vous en foutez de moi? Nan on parle plutôt du fait que vous avez menti a Dumbledor, parce que oui je le sais, je dis en voyant Lily palir et James se tendre. J'y ai pensée hier, longuement, c'est pas possible que vous vous en rappelez pas alors que vous étiez très loin du centre de concentration de magie qui a produit l'explosion et donc vous avez pratiquement aucun dommage cérébral. Sans oublier le fait que même William se rapelle. Encore je comprends Potter, il était inconscients mais toi Evans? Pourquoi? Je pensais que t'étais ma meilleure amie. Ou non, je dis en la coupant dans son élan, j'ai mieux. Parlons du fait que vous me tenez responsable de tout ça, parce que c'est vrai nan? Si je serai jamais partit, je n'aurais jamais connue Lisandro ou sa société et donc rien de tout ça ne se serait produit . On peux aussi parler du fait que personne ne m'a tenu au courant que Sirius était vivant. Alors on commence ou?

-Arrête de tirer des conclusions hâtives, tu ne sais rien.

-Potter.. J'en ai eu ma dose de culpabilité grâce à Lupin. J'ai compris le message je ne m'approche plus de lui, qu'il vive sa vie. Maintenant. Pour l'amour de Merlin allez embêter quelques serpentards parce que sinon je vais m'allier avec eux contre vous. Compris?

-Cassandra Nina Mildspell, dit Evans en me regardant droit dans les yeux, écoute moi. Laisse moi parler, elle dit en s'asseyant près de James. Je voulais te protéger..

-Ouais, c'est..

-Bon tu ne me laisses pas le choix, elle dit en soupirant, bloclang, elle dit en me visant. Si j'aurai dis à Dumbledor que tu sais comment ramener les morts dans le monde des mortels, il aurait voulu savoir comment. Et. Il t'aurais peut être pris pour un avantage dans cette guerre. Je. Si tu-sais-qui le sait. Je voulais juste te protéger. J'ai suppliée Will de ne rien dire, et James ne le savait même pas. On t'a exclue et ignoré pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur toi et pour que Dumbledor ne fais pas le lien entre tes recherches et le retour de Sirius. Et je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste en voyant Sirius avec Eden. Je voulais t'épargner ça. -J'ai veillé sur toi tout les soirs Cassy, avec Will. J'ai passé une semaine abominable, mon frère est mort pendant que j'étais évanoui et est revenu grâce à toi, sans oublier que pour te montrer notre reconaissance on t'ignore. Merlin. Cass pardonne nous. Je fuis son regards. Me protéger? Ils. Non, je pense pas.

-Cass on a grandit ensemble. On a tout partagé, on a tout apprit ensemble. Je t'ai consolé la première fois que tu avais le coeur brisé. Tu m'as appris à draguer et a m'ouvrir au monde. A faire confiance aux gens et a me fier à mes amis. Fait moi confiance, il me dit en me prenant mes mains au creux des siens. Je sais que tu penses qu'on s'est foutue de toi mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je te préférerais toujours à n'importe qui, tu es la petite soeur que j'ai jamais eu. Lily, tu peux ..?

-Finit incantatem, elle souffle.

-Je vous en veux toujours, je murmure en baissant le regard. J'ai. Je pensais que, je dis sans pouvoir finir ma phrase.

-Merlin t'es vraiment idiote, il dit en me tirant vers lui. Comment je peux faire sans toi, il me murmure à l'oreille en me serrant dans ses bras. Ne doute jamais de moi Cassandra.

* * *

><p>Alooors? Pas trop déçus du retour de Sirius? Vous préférez des vacances décrit d'un point de vue externe ou interne avec un perso specifique?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard de plusieurs semaines mais je me rattraper avec un chapitre de 16 pages, ça doit être mon plus long chapitre, comme je trouvais que ma fic partait trop du côté sombre, j'ai décidée de faire un chapitre mignon.. enfin si on cherche loin. En gros il y a beaucoup de feels. J'ai réécris deux fois 14 pages pour en venir a ça, c'est le stresse du bac de français qui me fait faire des chapitres longs. Je n'ai pas pu encore me relire, il est donc fort possible qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je les corrigera pus tard désolée encore. Et merci pour tout ceux qui favorisent/laisse une review/suit cette histoire, vous me donnez envie de continuer cette histoire.

J'AI EU UN BEUG DE PUBLICATION JE COUPE DONC CE CHAPITRE EN DEUX!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre21: un été mouvementé. 12

Je m'ennuie.

Il nous reste plus que trois semaines pour qu'on retourne à Poudlard, l'école me manque.

Pas les cours hein, seulement le bâtiment me manque.

On est allés en Ireland pendant les deux premières semaines. C'était magnifique. Les paysages étaient envoûtant et le monde magique est tellement vivant là-bas. Les magasins sont tous ouvert et les rues sont bondés de gens, pas comme ici. En Angleterre tout le monde est sur ses gardes, les attaques se multiplient et le nombre de mort augmente. Donc passer deux semaines loin de tout ça c'était reposant.

Le jour même de notre retour William nous a invité chez lui. Il nous a dit, par lettre, que sa soeur ne risquait pas de nous embêter parce qu'elle était chez Liam depuis quelques jours et qu'elle allait y rester encore une semaine. Quand j'ai lu ça, je ne savais si je devais être heureux de pouvoir passer une semaine chez mon meilleur ami ou être énervé parce qu'il laissait sa soeur dormir chez un garçon. J'ai vite oubliée ceci durant la semaine chez les Mildspell, avec les bons plats d'Olivia et l'humour de Will, comment s'en rappeler? On a beaucoup joué au Quidditch, élaboré des plans pour en faire baver au Serpentards, et on a penser à des blagues qu'on pourrait faire.

William est rentré avec nous et on a même invité Remus pour passer la pleine lune ensemble, Peter est en Albanie avec ses parents pour visiter des grottes ou je ne sais quoi. La pleine lune est le jour que j'aime le plus du mois, contrairement à Lunard, parce qu'on est tous sous une forme d'animal et qu'on s'amuse tous ensemble. On reste près de Remus pour qu'il ne se mutile pas et qu'il se laisse guider par son instinct pour que ça soit moins douloureux pour lui. Je ne ressentirai jamais de la peine pour Lunard, il est le plus fort d'entre nous parce qu'il peut subir ça tout les mois et il ne se plaint jamais. Il est pas sociable du tout mais très polie et courtois, il me rappelle les manières de sang pur.

Sang pur. Ma mère biologique m'a envoyée une lettre en me disant que je devais arrêter mon caprice et rentrer à la maison. Que si j'arrête d'être une honte pour ma noble lignée, je serai moins gravement punis. Elle n'a vraiment rien compris. Elle pense réellement que je vais rentrer sachant très bien ce qui m'attends? Je suis pas fous au point d'y aller de mon gré pour subir des doloris. Si seulement Père était moins lâche, peut être que je serai toujours avec eux.

Mon seul regret est Regulus. Il a beau être un idiot de première c'est quand même mon frère et même s'il a eu un lavage de cerveau je veux pas le laisser tomber. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire? Il ne me parlera sûrement pas à Poudlard, peut être qu'il en aura même l'interdiction. Il ne me croira jamais si je lui dis qu'il ne supportera pas de tuer des gens de sang froid, qu'ils soient des nés moldus ou pas, mais je connais mon frère il regrettera son choix. Je l'ai abandonné. Est-ce qu'il m'en veux?

Eden m'en veux elle, parce que je l'ai largué il y a deux semaines. Elle était devenue insupportable, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Là c'est mieux. J'espère qu'elle ne saura jamais que je l'ai trompé avec sa copine, une grande blonde. Au pire, elles ont qu'à regler ça entre elles, je m'en fous.

-Je m'ennuie, je dis en soupirant.

-Transforme toi en chien et va rattraper la balle que je te jete, dit James du même ton.

Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel d'ici. Il a été particulièrement gentil avec moi ces vacances. Toujours à me demander si tout se passait bien, si j'étais confortablement assit ou si l'eau était assez froide. On a débuter Août et il est toujours comme ça. Bref. Il était pire que Cassandra.

Ahh ma Cassy. Je me demandes ce qu'elle fait. Si elle dort toujours jusqu'à trois heures de l'après midi ou si elle chante toujours quand elle pense qu'il n'y a personne chez elle. Ça je le sais parce que je l'ai déjà vue faire et elle chante divinement bien. Merlin qu'est-ce que cette fille ne réussit pas?

-Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot, me demande curieusement James en se penchant sur moi.

-Je pensais à Lily, je dis sans hésiter.

Il me colle sa main sur le visage en grognant. Je ris en enlevant sa main tout en me redressant. Assit sur son lit je l'observe. Il a encore prit deux ou trois bons centimètres et il est plus musclé. Il va me dépasser dans quelques temps si je ne fais rien. Bon demain je commence le sport. Au pire je peux me consoler en me disant que j'ai pas ses cheveux, qui est un cas capillaire assez rare et complexe en soit.

-Sérieusement, il dit en se redressant à son tours.

-Quoi Cornedrue, je demande en croisant les bras derrière ma nuque.

-Je suis ton frère hein, il me demande en rapprochant son visage du mien.

-Ouais et si tu veux m'embrasser c'est pas grave je comprends. Je sais que je suis irrésistible et qu'on me resiste p.. AAIE! Pourquoi ta fais ça, je demande en regardant l'oreiller qu'il ma jeter en pleine tête. T'as mis quoi dedans? T'as caché le corps de qui? C'est sevillus?

-Continus avec tes vieilles blagues et tu vas l'avoir encore une fois, me menace James. J'essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi et toi tu me parles de t'embrasser ou de l'autre débile. On doit parler.

-Je le sens pas ça. Tu vas me larguer c'est ça? Tu me remplaces par Lily et tu vas t'acheter un labrador? C'est bon j'arrête, je dis en levant les mains en l'ai face au regard noir de Jamie.

-Je sais que t'es amoureux, il me lâche en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'écarquille les yeux mais reste muet. Mes mains retombent le long de mon corps. Non il ne sait rien, il bluff. Mais c'est James, il me connait mieux que n'importe qui sur terre, peut être qu'il l'a comprit. Peut être que je ne suis pas discret du tout. Peut être qu'il a lu mon journal intime. Putain mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, j'ai pas de journal intime. Je n'arrive même plus a penser correctement.

-Quoi, je dis le plus neutre possible.

-Pas à moi, il dit en se recouchant le sourire aux lèvres. T'es mon frère Sirius.

-Je savais pas que j'étais amoureux, je dis en haussant les épaules, c'est qui? Juste pour être au courant.

-Sirius, il dit en soupirant longuement avant de secouer la tête doucement. N'attends pas trop longtemps, une jeune fille comme elle ne peux pas rester seule bien trop longtemps.

-Mais de qui tu parles, je demande une deuxième fois.

-Je serai la si tu veux en parler, il me dit en fermant les yeux.

Il sait? Je prends le deuxième oreiller et le frappe avec. James crit et s'empare de l'autre oreiller pour se défendre.

-Et voici comment a commencé une bataille d'oreiller, dit James en riant une fois qu'on a tout les deux déclarés forfait.

-C'est aussi la cause de notre futur punition, je dis en riant aussi.

-C'est pas grave, il dit en s'asseyant sur son lit. On doit te faire une fête, il sourit fière de lui, ça va être LA soirée a ne pas manquer.

-Je sais pas, je dis en hésitant, je voulais qu'on reste entre amis et passe une soirée tranquille.

-Quoi? Le fêtard du siècle ne veux pas de fête en son honneur, s'indigne James.

-On a pas 17ans tout les jours et je ne veux pas en oublier une seule seconde de ce jour. Je veux pouvoir me rappeler de cette libération toute ma vie. Comment je pourrais me souvenir de la soirée si je suis bourré?

-Tu as mûri, il dit d'une voix blanche. Ça me fait peur, il continu les yeux grands ouverts. J'accepte pas ça moi. J'avais tout pleins d'idées et toi tu me dis ça maintenant ? On descend, il m'ordonne, on va en parler avec les parents, j'accepte pas ça.

Je ris doucement. Le pauvre, il a sans doute passé tout le mois dernier a penser à ça et voila que je brise ses plans. On se lève rapidement, et on descends pour aller au salon. Une fois dans le salon, je repère Charlus assit sur son fauteuil préféré un livre à la main et Dorea assit en face de lui entrain de lire un magazine.

-Maman, crit James inutilement. Sirius est malade.

-Quoi? Non je ne suis pas mal.., je commence lorsque Dorea se lève et s'approche de moi la baguette en main.

-Sirius? Ça va? Ouvre la bouche je vais voir si tout va bien..

-Maman je vais bien, je dis en levant les mains en essayant de repousser sa baguette qui me pointe dangereusement. C'est James qui en fait des tonnes.

-James, elle demande en se calmant.

-Dans une semaine c'est son anniversaire et je voulais organiser une fête pour lui et monsieur a décider de ne plus faire de fête, dit James en croissant les bras sur son torse en manifestation de son mécontentement.

-Je voulais pas d'une fête parce que je comptais passer la soirée entre famille et amis très proches. Je voulais me rappeler de ce jour sans une goutte d'alcool dans l'organisme pour m'en rappeler nettement.

-Oh Sirius, elle dit en me serrant contre elle tendrement. Je te comprends mais on doit fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit pour montrer a tout le monde que tu as grandis, elle me dit une fois qu'on s'est séparé. Peut être que le jour j on fait un repas à la maison avec quelques uns de tes amis et le lendemain James t'organise une fête. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?

-Comme s'il avait le choix, dit Charlus depuis sa place en souriant. Ramène nous aussi ta petite copine.

-Je n'ai pas de..

-James nous a pas dis ça, il m'apprend en riant.

-JAMES, je hurle en le regardant, tu vas le regretter, je dis en marchant vers lui.

-Non, s'interpose Dorea rapidement, on a des invités. Promis vous pouvez tout detruire une fois qu'ils partent.

-Qui, demande simplement Jamie.

-J'ai invité les Mildspell, nous apprend Dorea, ils arrivent dans moins de deux heures normalement.

-EST-CE QUE CASSY VIENT, demande James en criant d'excitation.

-OUI, dit Charlus en imitant son fils.

-Il est censé être amoureux de Lily, je soupire en regardant Charlus.

-Il ne peut visiblement pas oublier son premier amour, il me répond avec un petit sourire.

-T'ÉTAIS AMOUREUX DE MILSPELL?

-Hein? Quoi NON, il crit en s'arrêtant. Au pire, il commence avec un mauvais sourire, qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire.

-J'ai rien dis, je commence en rangeant mes mains dans les poches de mon jeans. Mais s'ils viennent dans moins de deux heures, tu penses pas que tu dois te préparer? Prendre une douche ou ranger ta chambre?

Il crit avant de monter les escaliers en montant. On entend un bruit sourd et James répéter "je vais bien". Les parents rient, tout comme moi, et je monte me préparer à mon tour. Je prends une rapide douche, m'habille et me sèche les cheveux en moins d'une heure. Je me regards dans la glace en souriant, satisfait de mon reflet. J'ai coupé mes cheveux il y a quelques jours, ils sont désormais plus court mais toujours aussi bouclés. J'ai une barbe naissante et mes yeux gris encore plus clair que d'habitude. J'ai un pull un peu large noir et un jean bleu. Je suis prêt. Je vais allé voir Jamie, pour savoir s'il a au moins rangé sa chambre. Je sors de la mienne pour me diriger dans la sienne. J'ouvre la porte et le voit entrain d'essayer d'arranger ses cheveux indomptable.

-C'est peine perdue, je dis en riant, laisse tomber.

-Je n'arriverais jamais a me coiffer, pas étonnant que Lily ne m'aime pas.

-Mec, si une fille t'aime pour tes cheveux déjà t'es sûre que c'est pas la bonne.

-Tu penses que je dois abandonner, il me demande sérieusement. Tu penses que je dois passer à autre chose? Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends, j'ai l'impression que ça sert a rien.

-James, je dis en posant ma main sur son épaule. Cette fille est tienne, je dis en parlant distinctement, tout le monde à Poudlard sait que Lily est chasse gardée et personne n'osera s'approcher d'elle. Et elle va s'en rendre compte, elle va voir que tu es sincère et je te jure qu'après c'est elle qui va pas te lâcher et c'est toi qui va en avoir marre, je finis avec un sourire. Il hoche la tête mais je vois qu'il se torture toujours l'esprit. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, je commence en souriant, on se fait une promesse. Si avant la rentrée tu sors avec Lily, je te dis qui j'aime.

-Sérieusement, me demande un James heureux.

-Foi de maraudeurs, je dis solennellement. Bon on descend?

-Je vais invitée Lily à la fête, il me dit lorsqu'on sort dela chambre. Tu penses que si je lui donne un peu d'alcool, elle va être un peu plus facile a parler?

-Je suis même pas sûr que l'alcool fait de l'effet sur miss-je-sais-tout, je ris tout en descendant les escaliers.

-Ah vous êtes la, nous dit Dorea, ils vont venir d'une minute à l'autre, venez venez.

-Maman, ils ne vont pas, commence James sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

A l'instant même la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et une personne sort des flammes de la cheminée. La fille se lève et dépoussière la jupe de sa robe, tout en s'écartant de la cheminée. Et quelques secondes une autre personne sort de la cheminée, en tombant au sol. La rousse se relève en acceptant la main de son amie.

-Je déteste les cheminées, dit Lily entre ses dents pendant que Cassy rigole.

-On est là, crit William en rentrant au salon accompagné de sa mère.

-Dorea, dit Cassy en la voyant. Ça fait tellement longtemps, elle continue en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ma Cassy adorée, dit Dorea toute joyeuse, tu as tellement grandit. Tu deviens de plus en plus belle, elle dit en s'écartant de son étreinte. Tu en brise des coeurs, non?

-Celui de ton fils est déjà brisé, lui répond Cassandra d'une façon arrogante et les yeux pétillant de malice. Donc oublie ton idée une fois pour toute Dodo, en plus tu sais très bien que James aime une fille.

-J'en suis sûre qu'il a inventé cette fille, dit Dorea en regardant tendrement son Jamie, il nous enparle depuis la troisième, non? Et on l'a toujours pas rencontrée.

-Maman, dit James tout rouge, on peux passer au salon?

-Mais elle existe, dit Cassy en ignorant son ami d'enfance. Dodo je te présente Lily Evans. Lily voici ma marainne Dorea Potter, dit Cass en les présentent toutes les deux.

-Lily Evans, répète Dorea qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles, tu. Charlus vient voir Lily, elle hurle a son mari sans détourner les yeux de la jolie rousse.

-Il suffit qu'elle voit Cassy pour nous oublier, dit Charlus à Olivia en riant, j'arrive chérie. Oui, il dit en s'approchant.

James semble attendre un miracle. J'ai l'impression qu'il prie Merlin pour qu'une fissure après dans le sol pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler dedans. Le pauvre. J'aimerais tellement pas être a sa place. Lily est pire. Elle est rouge tomate, elle me fait de la peine.. Ah non elle le mérite. C'est le prix à payer quand on ignore l'amour de James Potter. Will s'approche de nous ,tout comme sa mère, et il pose un bras sur mes épaules en me souriant. Je lui sourit en retour et on regard Dorea s'extasier devant sa future belle fille.

Cassy semble avoir changeait physiquement. Ses cheveux sont plus clairs, ils étaient bruns et maintenant ils sont châtains et le bout de ses cheveux sont presque blanc. Elle n'est pas blonde. C'est du châtains clair au blanc, c'est un dégradée. C'est la mode ça? Ça lui donne un air tellement irréel, et ça fait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Ses yeux sont encore plus vif que ceux de Lily.

-Chérie voici Lily Evans, la fille dont James est amoureux.

-MAMAN, crit James qui vire du rouge au blanc.

-Vous êtes aussi belle que nous disait James, la complimente Charlus, enchanté miss.

-R-ravie de faire votre connaissance , elle bégaie a causse du stresse.

-Allons appelle nous Dorea et Charlus, dit Dorea en lui souriant tendrement, je suis contente que mon fils ai trouvé une si polie et jolie fille comme toi.

-J'ai envie de mourir, dit James en soupirant de désespoir.

-Dodo laisse les tranquils, rit Will en venant au secours de Cornedrue, tu gênes les amoureux. Regarde comme ils rougissent.

Secours? Il l'a carrément enfoncé. Je ris tellement que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Merlin je vais mourir par manque d'oxygène si ça continus.

-On peut aller s'asseoir maintenant, demande James toujours aussi rouge.

-Oui oui.

On s'assoit tous. Dorea, Charlus et Olivia s'assoient sur un canapé. En face il y a Will, Lily et Cassy. Et James et moi on partage un fauteil, pas qu'il n'y a pas de place mais plus par habitude.

-Alors James, commence Cass quand celui-ci l'arrête avec un sourire méchant.

-Assez parlé de moi. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux Cassy?

-Cassandra et ses caprices, dit Olivia en soupirant.

-Maman, s'indigne Cass. Je voulais du changement, elle commence en jouant avec les pants de sa jupe, je voulais un changement radical mais je suis pas satisfaite, elle finit en soupirant.

-Elle veux se faire tatouer, dit Olivia à Dorea en secouant la tête, et elle persiste pour aller en Espagne.

-En Italie, la corrige Cass en roulant des yeux. Charlus dit leurs que j'ai raison, j'ai droit de vouloir renouer les liens avec le côté de mon père, elle le supplie du regard.

-Tu peut pas l'empêcher Olivia, il cède en prenant le parti de Cassy.

-Elle n'a pas a renouer de lien avec eux, dit Will énervé. S'ils voulaient tant le faire, pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait en dix ans?

-Il a raison mon coeur, dit Dorea soucieuse.

-Comme si votre avis allez l'arrêter, dit James en secouant la tête.

-C'est pas une raison pour l'encourager, s'oppose Lily. Tu sais très bien pourquoi elle ne doit pas retourner là-bas James, elle continue en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Cassy est en sécurité ici.

-Je la connais mieux que n'importe qui ici et je sais aussi que si elle veux quelque chose, elle l'aura quoi qu'il arrive. Alors au lieu de la mettre en danger en s'opposant à ses projets, on peut la soutenir pour déjà savoir ce qu'elle va faire, comment, etc.. Et en plus elle sera en sécurité, vue que rien ne l'obligera a faire des trucs dangereux pour tromper nos vigilances, il finit en haussant les épaules.

-Elle ne doit pas retourner là-bas, un point c'est tout, dit Lily en plissant les yeux.

-Désolée Lily-Jolie, mais cette fois-ci je peux pas être de ton avis. Je soutiens Cassandra, si elle veux revoir les membres de sa famille, je ferai tout pour l'aider.

-Jamie, dit Olivia en secouant la tête, Lily a raison. Ne l'encourage pas comme ça.

-Elle a raison James, ce choix ne t'appartient pas, dit Dorea.

-Bon, on va mettre les choses au clairs vous êtes d'accord, il dit calmement, et papa arrête moi si j'ai tords. Premièrement, je ne l'encourage en rien. Je dis seulement que, en tant qu'amis, si elle a besoin de moi je serai là. Je ne savais pas que c'était quelque chose de mal. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu me disais toujours maman, il dit en regardant sa mère, Vaux mieux être la pour son ami que de l'abandonner à son sort. C'est toujours plus drôle d'être a plusieurs dans les moments led plus difficile, non? Deuxièmement, ce choix n'appartient a personne d'autre qu'à Cassandra. C'est son choix à elle et a personne d'autre. Vous pouvez lui donner des avis mais vous ne pouvez pas lui imposer vos idées. Elle a bientôt 17 ans, elle a vécu beaucoup de chose qui l'a marquée et que grâce à sa elle est devenue plus mâture que n'importe quel jeune de notre âge. Et dernièrement, je vois pas ce qui a de mal a vouloir revoir ses proches. N'oublions pas qu'elle a coupée les ponts parce que William ne voulait plus entendre parler d'eux.

-James, l'avertit Will entre ses dents.

-Quoi? C'est faux peut être? Tu fais le gamin et c'est ta soeur qui supporte tout. La pauvre, elle voulait tellement pas te contrarier qu'elle n'a pas dit a son cousin d'Italie qui elle était, explose James.

-Je n'ai, commence Will avant d'être interrompu par sa jumelle.

-On peut parler d'autre chose, elle dit en soupirant. Au pire je me ferai un tatouage et j'abandonnerai l'idée d'aller en Italie, elle dit avec un sourire triste.

Elle est a deux doigts de se lâcher mais je sais qu'elle ne le fera jamais, parce qu'elle est forte. Ou qu'elle fait semblant d'être forte et qu'elle pleura chez elle lorsqu'elle sera toute seule. Je vois James serrer ses poings, il voudra reconforter Cassandra mais je vais pas le laisser faire. Déjà qu'il prenne sa défense c'est trop. J'ai une idée qui traverse mon esprit et j'agis avant James.

-Maman, je dis en me levant, tu réchauffes pas le dîner, je demande gentillement.

-Oui, tu as raison. Olivia tu m'aides, elle demande a son amie en souriant. Celle ci hoche la tête et elles s'en vont.

-Lily, comme tu es viens pour la première fois de ta vie dans ce manoir, peut être que James pourra te la faire visiter? Bien, je dis quand elle hoche la tête. Papa, Will voulait un livre sur les mythes, tu en as pas un dans ta bibliothèque, je demande sachant très bien qu'il en a.

-Oui, Willy tu viens, il dit a son protégé voyant très bien ce que je cherche a faire.

-Vient, je dis en tendant ma main à Cass, on va dans ma chambre.

Elle ne dit rien mais accepte ma main. On monte les escaliers et traverse le couloir pour enfin accéder à ma chambre. On rentre et je ferme la porte derrière moi. On s'assit sur mon lit silencieusement.

-Merci, elle chuchote, je sais que tu les as pratiquement obligé à partir a cause de moi.

J'entends presque un appel à l'aide derrière ses paroles. Et comme elle l'aurait fait pour moi, je l'enlace de mes bras. Elle reste d'abord figée, avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle respire profondément mon parfum et me serre contre elle comme si j'allais m'en aller.

-Je serai toujours la pour toi Mildspell, je lui murmure à l'oreille, tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement.

Et la elle fait un truc que je me serai jamais attendu de sa part. Elle se détache de moi et recule dans le lit. Elle pose sa tête sur mes oreillers et me tend sa main pour que je la rejoins. Merlin si tu me testes je suis mal barré. Cette fille va me tuer. Je m'allonge près d'elle et elle pose sa tête sur mon torse en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi elle serait la seule à profiter du confort de l'autre? Je pose mes bras sur son dos et pose mon menton sur sa tête. Je peux rester comme ça toute ma vie. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle soit ma copine pour pouvoir l'enlacer quand je veux. L'embrasser sans raison et lui dire je t'aime par réflexe. Merlin je viens à toi.

-Sirius, elle m'appele doucement.

-Mhh?

-Tu sais que même si on s'engueule tout le temps et qu'on se cherche constamment, je tiens à toi. -Plus que James, je demande curieusement.

-Plus je sais pas mais comme lui c'est sûr.

-Plus que l'autre McSelys?

-Plus que Liam, elle dit en gloussant doucement.

-C'est bon alors, je dis en la serrant contre moi, moi aussi Cassandra.

-Mouais, elle dit tout bas.

-Tu me crois pas, je demande étonné.

-Je sais pas. Tu me supporte sûrement parce que je suis la soeur de William.

-Merlin Cassy tu vas me rendre malade, je dis de frustration. Alors d'après toi je suis ami avec Lily pourquoi? Parce que James l'aime, c'est ça? Morgane, Cassy tu penses vraiment ça? Bon. Je la supporte parce que j'ai appris à la connaître et, malgré les apparences, elle est pas si coincée que ça. Elle est franche et elle se soucis beaucoup de ses amis. Mais toi t'es Cassy, bordel qui ne peut pas t'apprécier?

-Te fatigue p..

-Tu es la seule fille que j'abandonnerai jamais, je lui dis à l'oreille en la coupant. Elle ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle sourit. On reste comme ça quelques minutes encore, on doit se reprendre avant que Will ou James vient.

-On descend, je demande.

Elle soupire en se levant, je la suit et on descend. A peine en bas qu'on entends James de la cuisine. De la cuisine? C'est bizarre. Je me dirige vers sa voix et je trouve Olivia et Lily assisent, James debout près du l'évier et Dorea entrain de jeter un sort sur une de ses préparations.

-...et il l'a acheté. Si il l'a fait, dit James devant les mines étonnées d'Olivia et Lily, et il a apprit a en rouler en deux semaines. Il a de la chance que son oncle l'aime autant, parce que sérieusement qui achète a son neveu une moto juste parce qu'il lui a dit une fois qu'il rêvait d'en avoir une? Personne..

-A part mon oncle Alphard, je le coupe avec un grand sourire. On était trois à être normaux là-bas, mon oncle Alphard, ma cousine et moi. Peut être quatre avec Narcissa.

-Argh, dit Cassy dégoûtée, cette fille je la déteste. Elle est trop "miss-parfaite". Quand je la vois j'ai envie de lui faire manger ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Jalouse, demande Dorea en se tournant vers Cassandra.

-Du tout, celle-ci lui répond calmement, en plus le garçon qu'elle aime et avec lequel elle se mariera sûrement voulait sortir avec moi, elle finit avec un sourire mauvais.

-Qui, je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle me sourit mais reste silencieuse en s'éloignant de moi. Elle s'approche de la table et s'assoit dessus. Elle est tellement belle dans cette robe. Quelques secondes plus tard Lily pousse un cri.

-Lucius Malefoy, dit Lily en riant, j'avais oubliée.

-Malefoy, crit James alors que la seule chose que j'arrive à faire c'est d'écarquiller les yeux. Comment?

-C'était en cinquième années, il était venu me voir à la fin d'un cours de potion et il m'avait seulement dit que j'étais issue de famille honorable et pur et donc que je faisais une candidate parfaite pour être la nouvelle Mrs. Malefoy. Il a dit que le fait que je suis une Gryffondor le derangeait un peu mais qu'il pourrait le supporter parce qu'il aura une descendance de "qualité". Il est reparti avec une belle trace de main en plein visage, c'était beau, elle finit le sourire sur les lèvres.

-Et pourquoi tu nous l'as jamais dit, je demande en essayant de ne pas paraître énervé ou jaloux.

-Pourquoi faire? C'est un crime de tomber amoureux de moi, elle dit en haussant les sourcils. Il a eu le courage de venir m'avouer ses sentiments a sa manière et donc il ne mérite pas une punition mais limite une récompense. Lily imagine toi ce que ça aurait donné si je serai sorti avec lui, elle dit avant de rire.

-Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, lui répond Lily en riant, un scandal. C'est Dumbledor qui aurait été heureux .

-Tu te fous de nous, dit James furieux.

-Je rigolais, dit Cassy en soupirant, Dorea ils me font vivre un enfer.

-Les garçons, elle dit en avertissement, allez donc mettre la table.

* * *

><p>-Sirius ne veux pas de fête, se plaint James à Lily.<p>

On est au milieu du dîner et cet idiot lance sa comme ça.

-S'il ne veux pas on va pas l'obliger, on fera ce qu'il voudra. C'est son anniversaire après tout.

-merci Lily, je dis en souriant à James.

-Quoi? Pas de fête, dit Cassy en lâchant sa fourchette par inadvertance. J'ai passée deux semaines a penser aux invités et aux musiques qu'on pouvait mettre, elle dit en la ramassant. Tu ne peux pas annuler à la dernière minute, elle dit en pointant sa fourchette vers moi.

-Techniquement j'annule pas à la dernière minute, je lui réponds en soupirant.

-Will dit lui quelque chose, elle dit a son jumeau.

-C'est un grand garçon, il fait ce quil veux, dit mon meilleur ami en roulant des yeux.

-Madison Day était censée venir, lui apprend Cassy avec un sourire narquois.

-QUOI? Mec on doit faire cette fête, tu peut pas jouer avec ma vie sentimentale comme ça, crit mon ex-meilleur ami William.

-Calmez vous, dit Dorea en riant, on a décidé de fêter son anniversaire le jour j en petite communauté et le lendemain il aura une fête.

-Ça promet, dit Lily en souriant à Cass.

-J'espère au moins rencontrer celle dont mon fils est tombé amoureux, dit Charlus avec un sourire.

Je me sens bien quand il m'appelle "mon fils". J'ai l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille, d'en faire ouvre grand les yeux avant de secouer la tête avec un sourire, elle reste silencieuse.

-Elle est trop belle pour lui, dit James avec dédain.

-Tu ne sais même pas qui s'est, je dit en riant.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, il dit avec confiance, et je sais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit. C'est parce qu'elle est parfaite et tu penses ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Jamie arrête de gêner Sirius, dit Olivia en souriant, et ne te sous estime pas, elle dit à mon intention. Tu as tout ce que recherche une jeune fille. Tu es beau, intelligent, drôle, et mature quand il le faut.

-Euh..t'en fais pas un peu trop maman, dit Cassy en levant les yeux au ciel, on parle de Sirius là, elle finit avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu peux le dire tu sais mon chaton, dit Dorea avec un sourire que j'ai jamais vue à Cass.

-Dodo j'ai déjà supporté ces conneries avec James pendant des années,arrête de sourire comme ça, on va pas recommencer, celle ci lui répond avec une voix un peu trop aiguë.

-Le fait que Sirius te plaît ne doit pas te gêner tu sais, Dorea continue, c'est normal. Après tout, tu le vois presque tout les jours et il a beaucoup de charme, elle continue avec fierté.

-J-je, commence à bégayer Cass en rougissant.

Cassy se reprend en une micro seconde et sourit méchamment à sa marraine. Elle a rougit ça veux..


	22. Chapter 21 22

Cette partie non plus n'est pas corrigé pour l'instant désolée :(

* * *

><p>Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 21:<p>

-Dodo, je suis sorti avec ton premier fils, dit Cassy avec un sourire mauvais, ça ne se fait pas en plus de se taper l'autre frère, tu comprends? Question de principe.

...rien dire.

-QUOI, crit Dorea, mais je comprends pas. Pourquoi tu l'as quittée, il t'a fait quelque chose de mal? Je dois le punir? Je l'envoie en Roumanie pour qu'il élève des dragons toute sa vie, déballe Dorea en vitesse les futurs malheurs de James.

-T'es sortie avec James, demande sa mère, mais je pensais que Sirius était plus ton genre. Enfin c'est Lily qui me dit ça depuis deux ans.

-Tu veux sortir avec Sirius, s'énerve Will. Je t'ai dit de rester loin de mes potes et toi tu veux..

-STOP, elle crit alors que tout le monde parlait en même temps. On a cassait parce je suis parti en Italie et que je savais qu'il aimait toujours Lily. Pourquoi tu parles à ma mère de ma vie sentimentale, demande Cass à Lily, et qu'est-ce que tu sais de Sirius. Et toi, elle se tourne vers son frère, t'es mal placé pour parler alors que t'as brisé le coeur de toutes mes copines à part Lily.

-Il s'est donc passé quelque chose entre vous, dit James en se tournant vers moi.

-J'ai jamais dit ça, lui répond Cassy sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Sirius est un de mes meilleurs amis et je l'aime beaucoup comme Remus. Ça veux pas dire que je veux sortir avec Remus pour autant , non, elle demande en appuyant sur ses dernières paroles. Et au lieu de t'intéresser dans la vie amoureuse d'autrui, occupe toi de la tienne. Savais-tu que ta chère Lily reçoit des cadeau d'un certain Micheal Loss? Captain de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, beau et musclé, elle finit en faisant claqué sa langue.

-CASSANDRA, s'indigne Lily.

-Lily fait ce qu'elle veux, dit James le visage décomposé.

Cassy se mort la lèvre et baisse la tête, elle a pas l'air fière d'elle là.

* * *

><p>-Bon sang embrassez vous et qu'on en finisse, s'interpose Cassy entre Lily et James. J'en ai assez de cette tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous.<p>

On est dans la chambre de James, tout les cinq assit sur le sol en rond. Après le dîner on est monté à l'étage pour être entre jeune. Lily et James se disputent parce que Cassy à dit que Lily attendait les lettres de James et celui-ci a dit qu'il l'avait oublié et la jolie rousse s'est vexée. Il est pas doué mon pote mais bon c'est James.

-Ça crève les yeux que vous vous aimez, continue Cass en soupirant. Vous vous fatiguez a vous disputer et vous nous fatiguez à vous supporter.

-Cassandra, s'énerve James, commence pas à..

A? Je le saurais sûrement jamais parce qu'une rousse lui a sautée dessus et l'a embrassée. Cassy sourit en les regardant et a les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes. Elle va pleurer? Pourquoi?

-J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps, elle en me regardant avec un grand sourire. Je suis tellement contente. Mon meilleur ami avec ma meilleure amie, elle rit en effaçant ses larmes. Je dois envoyer une lettre à Peter quand on rentre, elle dit à son frère, on avait parié 30 gallions qu'ils sortent ensemble. J'ai gagné.

Je ris doucement et me tourne vers James et Lily, ils s'embrassent passionnément. Parfois, on peut aussi être heureux en amour.

* * *

><p>-Bonjour.<p>

-'jour, je dis sans lever les yeux pour voir qui s'est.

Je m'assois sur une chaise et pose ma tête sur la table. J'ai sommeil. Je veux dormir. J'ai besoin d'une heure de plus, voir deux. C'est trop tôt.

-Black, relève toi, dit la même voix.

-James, laisse moi tr..

J'arrive pas a finir ma phrase que je me prends une claque derrière la tête. Mais. Je me frotte l'arrière du crâne en levant les yeux vers mon assaillant. Cassy.

-Mildspell, je dis sans comprendre, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-On a dormi ici avec Lily tu te rappels? Ce soir elle rentre chez elle et pour profiter de ce jour avec son chérie avant ta fête elle m'a obligée a faire du chantage a ma mère pour qu'on reste ici. Qui aurait cru qu'elle était encore plus accro a lui que lui a elle, elle finit en riant doucement.

-Cassandra?

-T'es toujours pas réveillé, elle soupire en se levant.

-Tu..

-James dort toujours avec Lily, je te laisse l'honneur de les réveiller, je vais aller prendre ma douche.

-T'as finis de manger?

-Je ne mange pas beaucoup le matin, elle dit après m'avoir sourit tendrement pendant quelques secondes.

Elle se lève et s'approche de moi. Elle me dit qu'elle reviendra dans quelques minutes en m'ébouriffiant mes cheveux au passage. J'aime bien quand elle touche mes cheveux.

* * *

><p>-On fait quoi ce soir les gars, nous demande Cassy en s'asseyant sur le sol.<p>

-On dit a ton frère de venir avec Remus, propose James en se grattant les cheveux.

-Je veux pas le voir avant qu'il s'excuse, elle dit en se renferment sur elle même.

-Comment tu veux qu'il s'excuse s'il peux pas te voir, demande James sérieusement.

-Il trouvera une solution, elle dit en glissant vers moi. De toute façon je veux passer cette semaine qu'avec vous deux, elle dit en posant sa tête sur mon genou, sinon Liam m'a dit qu'il s'ennuyait chez lui tout seul, si on fait rien cette semaine ensemble alors j'irai chez lui.

-Tu as passée un mois avec lui pratiquement ça te suffit pas, je demande en soufflant bruyamment.

-Je ne peux pas me passer de mon meilleur ami que veux tu, elle me dit en me souriant.

-Parfois j'ai l'impression que vous êtes en couple a cause de votre complicité et de vos actes, dit James en regardant son plafond magique.

-Liam est mon meilleur ami, elle répond ni plus ni moins.

Le plafond de la chambre a James est magique. Il y a des nuages. On a l'impression de voler quand on regard profondément. On se sent comme sur un balais, libre de nos geste, comme si le monde nous appartenait. Dans mon plafond a moi il y a la voie lactée, notre galaxy et des trous noirs. Je peux les agrandir et les faire bouger de place. C'est plus cool. Cassy me regarde et je n'arrive pas a m'empêcher de jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle ferme ses yeux et un sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres. Je tortille ses cheveux brun-blanc entre mes doigts délicatement. Ils sont si doux, ça sens tellement bon.

-On pourrait jouer au Quidditch, continue de proposer James, ou on ira côté moldu.

Elle ne réponds rien. Elle dort.

* * *

><p>-Je veux manger un gâteau au chocolat, je dis en soupirant de frustration, on en achète d'où?<p>

-On en a qu'à en faire, me dit Cassy en se levant d'excitation, James et partit voir sa jolie-Lily en douce donc nous aussi on peux s'amuser, non?

-C'est quels sorts?

-On va la faire a la moldu, elle me dot en me prenant de la main, ça va être plus amusant, elle continue en m'entraînent vers la cuisine. La mère a Lily m'a apprit comment en faire et Maman m'avait aussi expliquer une ou deux fois.

-On risque pas de faire exploser la cuisine, je demande hésitant.

Elle rit d'un rire cristallin en plissant ses yeux encore plus. Elle entremêle nos doigts en essayant de se calmer. J'aime bien sentir la chaleur de sa paume contre la mienne.

-C'est pas une potion, elle m'explique de bonne humeur. C'est un mélange d'ingrédients naturels et sans risque. On a besoin de farine, oeuf, beurre, lait, chocolat,..

Elle continue d'énumérer en lâchant ma main. Je veux tellement la reprendre. Serrer Cassy contre moi pour sentir sa chaleur contre la mienne, comme lorsque nos doigts se sont entrelacés. Sirius reprend toi mec, c'est pas le moment de déconner. Elle sort un bol et tout ce qu'elle a citée. Au bout de une heure on a réussi a mettre la pâte au four. Amusant, hein?

-Sirius ne tire pas la tronche, elle dit en riant, on a ton gâteau.

-On va mourir d'intoxication alimentaire si on mange ça, je dis de mauvaise foi.

Elle me sourit et applatit sa main sur mes cheveux. Quoi? Eww. Je sens un truc gluant couler le long de ma nuque. Elle est pliée en deux entrain de rire. Une vraie gamine. Mais elle s'en est prise au mauvais Maraudeur. Je prends le paquet de farine et je lui renverse tout sur elle. Elle s'étouffe presque avec tout ce nuage blanc. Mais elle le prends plutôt bien, elle se relève et se colle a moi. QUOI?

-Non, je cris en essayant de la pousser loin de moi, je veux pas devenir tout blanc.

-Tu vas pas être blanc, mais noir comme ton nom de famille, elle dit en imitant un rire démoniaque qui ressemble plus a un cri de gobelin entrain de suffoquer.

Elle passe ses mains pleines de chocolats sur mon visage alors que j'essaye de lutter de toute mes forces. Au final j'abandonne et elle s'en donne à coeur joie. Assise sur mon torse elle continue avec le peu de chocolat qui lui reste.

-Tu gaspilles du chocokat, je dis avec l'espoir qu'elle s'en rend compte et arrête.

-Du tout, elle dit en riant, regarde, elle me fait un bisou sur la joue et s'humucte les lèvres.

-Cass, je murmure en ferment les yeux pour me contrôler.

* * *

><p>-Sirius, j'entends une voix familiaire m'appeler.<p>

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et au bout de quelques secondes j'arrive a distinguer le visage de Cass. Elle rentre sous la couette et colle son corps froid contre le mien. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Il est minuit, joyeux anniversaire Sirius, elle me murmure a l'oreille.

Je souris en la serrant contre moi. Cette fille serra la cause de ma perte.

* * *

><p>-Joyeux anniversaire Sirius, ils finissent de chanter et un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage.<p>

Je souffle sur les bougies et James me fait un câlin en me criant dans les oreilles. Je prends tout le monde dans mes bras, mais je ne vois pas Cassy.

-Ouvre mon cadeau en premier, dit James en sautant sur place.

Je ris de bon coeur et prends la boîte qu'il me tend. J'arrache l'emballage et l'ouvre. Il y a plusieurs trucs qui vient de RireDePeur,le meilleur magasin de farce du Royaume-Unis, des friandises et un équipement de Quidditch où il y a "Sirius Black" gravé en lettre d'or. C'est magnifique. Je lève les yeux pour observer James et il attends nerveusement ma réaction.

-T'es un malade, je dis en souriant de toutes mes dents, il ne fallait pas..

-J'ai qu'un frère, il me dit fière de lui.

J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux et je le serre dans mes bras avant de le relâcher en le remerciant. Lily m'a offert un livre intitulé "La mécanique d'une motocyclette sous tout les angles" pour savoir comment réparer ma moto si jamais elle tombe en panne. Remus et William m'ont offert ensemble le maillot de Rick Jackson, mon jouer de Quidditch préféré, signé. Dorea et Charlus m'ont donnés une belle somme d'argent que j'ai d'abord refusé, je ne suis pas du genre a accepter de l'argent facilement. Mais quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils l'avaient déjà mit dans mon compte de Gringots je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de les remercier. Alice et Franck m'ont offert trois billets v.i.p pour assister aux entrainelent de mon équipe favoris. Et juste après ça, pendant que tout le monde parlait entre eux, quelqu'un m'a prit par la main et m'a dirigé vers la cuisine. Cassy. Elle a fermée la porte derrière elle a clé et s'est tournée vers moi.

-Ferme les yeux, elle m'ordonne gentillement.

Je le fais, j'entends des pas résonner et s'arrêter d'un coup.

-Tu peux les ouvrir, elle me dit.

J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre ses beaux yeux et son sourire doux. Elle me tends un paquet.

-Je ne voulais pas le donner devant tout le monde, elle m'apprend pendant que je l'ouvre.

Un blouson en cuir. Comment? Je l'essaye tout de suite, elle est à la bonne taille et c'est tellement agréable. Il y a écrit "Black" en grand à l'arrière en rouge foncé, de la même couleur que les applications aux épaules.

-J'ai pensée que ça te serais utile quand tu conduit, elle dit avec un petit sourire. Et j'ai aussi ça, elle dit en me montrant un cristal violet clair de la taille du pouce d'un nouveau né.

La pierre est délicatement taillée et est accroché à un fil noir bizarre. C'est quoi ça?

-Laisse moi te le mettre, elle dit en riant face à ma réaction. C'est une améthyste, en plus de ses qualités habituelles de calmer la personne qui la porte. De lui apporter de l'harmonie dans sa vie et le calme dans son va te protéger des sorts d'attaques et te porter chance, le cristal a était créé à partir du felix felicius. Et le meilleur c'est que quand tu la porte, elle dit en me tournant vers elle, elle disparaît à la vue des autres. Je regards mon cou mais je ne vois pas le collier, pourtant je la sens. Je sens son léger poids sur mon cou mais je ne la vois pas du tout. C'est géant. Je prends le visage de Cassy entre mes mains et l'embrasse doucement avant de m'abandonner totalement lorsqu'elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux. On s'écarte quelques secondes plus tard a court de souffle.

-On est quoi au juste, elle me demande.

-A toi de me le dire, je lui réponds en l'approchant de moi encore un peu plus.

-J'arrive pas a réfléchir quand t'es près de moi, elle dit en soupirant de frustration.

-Y'a d'autres choses que tu peux faire quand t'es près de moi au lieu de réfléchir.

-Y'a mes deux frères juste derrière cette porte, elle me dit en m'embrassant.

-Je sais, je dis entre deux baisers. Elle me fait sentir vivant, bien. Elle m'apporte cette paix antérieur que je n'ai pas. Elle me rend fous.

- Si on s'arrête pas tout de suite, je ne réponds plus de mes actes, je lui dis en m'écartant un peu. Elle hoche la tête et la pose sur mon épaule pendant que je l'enlace.

-J'ai beau détester ta mère, elle me dit en s'éloignant de moi, je suis contente qu'elle ta mise au monde. Joyeux anniversaire Sirius, et merci pour tout ce m'apporte, elle finit en caressant ma joue tendrement.

* * *

><p>-J'aime pas danser, je dis en secouant la tête, désolé Cass.<p>

-Mais je veux danser avec toi, elle dit en boudant. Juste une danse.

-Dans quinze ans peut être, je dis en soupirant.

-Mais tout le monde danse même Dodo et Charlus, allez s'il te plaît.

-Non, et c'est normal qu'ils dansent ensemble.

-Mais je veux danser avec toi parce que c'est TON anniversaire, elle persiste.

-Je n'aime pas les danses de salons, je rigole pas Cassandra, je dis d'un ton sérieux. Je ne vais pas danser.

Elle se lève toute rouge et me fusille du regard.

-Mais se frotter aux filles de Poudlard pendant les fêtes te gènes pas, hein? Et elle s'en va.

* * *

><p>-Sirius ta fête est mortel, me hurle un poufsouffle de l'autre côté de la pièce.<p>

Il y a presque tout les futurs septièmes années et les anciens septièmes années de Poudlard. La musique est a fond et les boissons sont tous alcoolisées. Les lumières dansent et il y a même de la fumés qui apparaît parfois, ils ont vraiment gérée cette fête. J'aperçois James et Lily danser l'un contre l'autre. Remus avec une jolie brune, elle était pas blonde Ros'? Ils ont cassés? Bon. Je vois Will parler avec Madison Day dans un coin reculé du salon. Ah ils ont aussi métamorphosé le salon, ils ont changé tout les meubles pour qu'ils ne soient pas cassés , etc.. Un boulot de titan. Je cherche Cassy depuis maintenant trente minutes mais je la vois nulle part. Des cheveux brun-blanc, c'est pas difficile a repérer bordel. Ah là-bas.

-..j'aime bien c'est original, lui dit quelqu'un. C'est qui lui?

-Merci, elle dit en rougissant. Ma Cassy rougit pour le compliment d'un autre?

-Tu es encore plus..

-Cassandra tu m'accompagnes , je le coupe sans aucun remord.

-Je parle avec quelqu'un là, elle dit en fronçant les sourcils.

-S'il te plaît, je lui dis avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Excuse moi, je reviendrai promis. Je l'attrape par le bras et l'emmène loin de ce mec.

-Sirius, elle dit en se dégagent de ma poigne, tu me fais mal. On va où? Pourquoi tu..

-C'etait qui ce putain de mec, j'explose de colère. Je te cherche toute la soirée pour te retrouver entrain de rougir en bonne compagnie.

-Oh, elle dit mal à l'aise, je pensais que..

-Que je t'embrasse hier et que j'oublie tout pour draguer une autre, je continu en colère. Tu me prends pour quels types de personnes? Tu te dis que je vais brisser ton coeur donc tu prends les choses en mains et tu brises le mien en premier? C'est.. Tu joues à quoi Mildspell?

-Je t'ai vue avec Meg' entrain de danser, elle dit d'une façon neutre, et contrairement à toi et l'autre, il ne se passera rien entre Miles et moi.

-Megan? Mais je l'ai envoyé bouler cette fille et depuis je te cherche. Mais excuse moi je voulais pas te déranger tu peux aller le rejoindre.

-Il est simplement venu me complimenter sur mes cheveux Sirius, elle dit en fronçant les sourcils. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'emportes.

-Moi une fille se rapproche de moi c'est la guerre mais quand un garçon est près de toi c'est limite normal.

-Je n'a..

-Les filles qui viennent me voir me complimentes aussi seulement, c'est pas comme si j'allais coucher avec elle. Elle écarquille les yeux et recule doucement avant ede s'en aller en courant. Merde.

-Mec, crit James, vient on va couper le gâteau on a besoin de toi pour les bougies.

Je m'avance vers lui sans élan de joie. J'essaye de paraître heureux mais je me rappelle que je viens d'offenser Cassandra. Un immense gâteau rectangulaire me fait face avec plusieurs bougies.

-N'oublie pas de faire un voeu, me souffle James.

Un voeu? Que tout le monde reste sain et sauf en paix. Tout le monde applaudit et crit. J'ai pas la tête a faire la fête. Je souris à tout le monde avant de sortir au balcon. Prendre de l'air frais, ça va me faire du bien. Quelqu'un me bouscule et je la rattrape au dernier moment. Cassandra. Elle me regarde avant de détourner les yeux. Je l'aide a se lever et elle essaye de partir sans un mot mais je la retiens. J'enlace nos doigts comme elle l'avait fait une fois et l'approche de moi en passant l'autre main derrière son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, elle me demande déboussolée.

-On danse Princesse, ne lui murmure à l'oreille.

Je m'écarte un peu de lui et elle rougit rapidement. Elle secoue la tête avant de poser sa tête au creu de mon épaule. On danse pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Juste tout les deux et personne d'autre.

* * *

><p>-Alors, elle demande en coupant court a mes pensées. Elle porte un short court en jeans et un debardeur blanc court et déchirée.<p>

-Hors de question, je dis en essayant de la pousser dans ma chambre pour qu'elle se rechange et que personne ne la voit comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, elle demande en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il y a des garçons là où tu veux qu'on y va, je lui dis comme si je parlais à une gamine de deux ans.

-Et alors? Quand je vais le mettre dans la rue, il y aura aussi des garçons, elle me répond sur le même ton.

-Tu mets pas ça, je dis en ferment la porte de ma chambre derrière moi.

-Pourquoi donc, elle demande en marchand vers le grand miroir qui se trouve sur le mur central de ma chambre pour se voir.

-C'est trop court, je dis en m'approchant d'elle.

Si elle se voit comme ça elle va se trouver belle dedans et elle va le mettre. Elle est belle dedans même sublime mais je ne veux pas que d'autres la voit comme ça. Je ne veux pas que d'autres la regarde et la désire comme je le fais. Avant qu'elle puisse se voir dans la glace, je la pousse contre le mur pour l'empêcher de le faire. Elle est dos au mur et moi en face d'elle.

-Il fait chaud, maintenant tu te pousses pour me que je puisse me voir, elle dit en s'échappant presque.

-Non, je dis en la retenant par les hanches.

Elle ma presque contournée. Je la colle contre moi et je sens son dos contre mon torse, ses cheveux sentent tellement bon. Elle arrête de vouloir partir se voir mais elle se tourne vers moi. Mes mains sont toujours sur ses hanches, la moitié de ma main est sur le short et l'autre touche sa peau nue. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres et elle a raison, il fait chaud. Très chaud.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que ce short soit court ou que des garçons le regardent, elle dit en me fixant de ses beaux yeux verts.

Comme si elle ne le savait pas. Elle doit assumer ses sentiments un jour parce qu'elle va me rendre fous. Elle m'embrasse pour aucune raison quand elle veux mais elle n'a pas de sentiment pour moi. Bien sûr et moi je suis le fils à Merlin. J'en ai assez. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se fout de moi. Je la pousse contre le mur et m'approche d'elle. Je la vois respirer plus vite et observer mes lèvres, elle ne m'aime pas hein?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, elle demande dans un souffle pendant que je pose ma tête au creu de son cou. Sirius, elle murmure doucement.

-Dis moi que tu m'aimes pas Princesse, je lui dis en embrassant son cou. Dis-moi que tu ressens rien quand je te touche, je dis en posant mes mains sur ses hanches.

C'est la soeur de William. Je balade mes mains sur ses hanches et je l'entends respirer plus fort. Si James le sait je suis un homme finit. Je la soulève, elle croise ses jambes derrières mon dos et je pose mes mains sur ses fesses pour la soutenir. Merlin. Elle passe un bras derrière ma nuque et pose l'autre sur mon visage.

-Embrasse-moi, elle m'ordonne et j'obéis.

* * *

><p>Est-ce que vous trouverez credible le couple LiamCassy? Vous avez apprécié?


	23. Chapter 23

_C'est un court chapitre mais je me rattraperai avec le prochain. Je suis un peu en retard a cause des révisions pour le bac de français. J'adore recevoir vos messages, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux, je tenais a vous le dire ! Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tout les reviews. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 22: 10 gallions et un nouveau prof. **

-Ça ne te fais rien de la voir le serrer dans ses bras comme s'il était sa raison de vivre, me demande Lily en chuchotant.

Je sais que Katie ne lâche plus Sirius depuis hier mais je ne vais pas perdre mon sang froid. Il n'y arien entre eux. Je dois faire confiance en lui.

-Personne ne doit rien savoir, je répète d'une voix monotone en essayant de ne pas regarder vers sa direction.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais je te soutiens mentalement, elle continue avec un sourire en coin.

-Je n'ai pas a être jalouse pour si peu, je dis avant de bailler de fatigue.

-T'as pas dormi de la nuit, elle constate.

-Depuis sept ans on a toujours partagé notre première soirée ensemble James et moi, désolée de te l'avoir pris hier en fait, je dis en me mordant la lèvre. J'aurais peut être du vous laisser entre amoureux.

-Il est peut être mon copain mais il est toujours ton meilleur ami, elle me rassure avec un sourire doux.

-Meilleur ami.. Merlin j'ai oubliée Liam! On partage le premier cours avec quelles maisons? Dis moi Serdaigle je t'en supplie.

-Défense contre les forces du mal avec Serdaigle, elle m'annonce en soupirant. Vous êtes de vrai gamins.

-Il me doit 10 gallons, je ris en me levant.

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres je me tourne vers la table des Serdaigles. Je lance mon sac sur mon épaule gauche et je m'avance vers lui. Liam lève les yeux de son bouquin à ce moment et il secoue la tête. Le pauvre.

-Non. Noon, il crit tandis que je m'approche de lui.

-Sii, je dis en riant, j'ai encore gagnée!

-C'est pas normal, statistiquement c'est impossible.

-Même tes mots bizarre m'ont manqués, je dis en le serrant contre moi.

-On commence l'année ensemble je te dois donc 10 gallions. On s'est vue pendant un mois et demi pendant les vacances et hier encore on s'est vue, il me dit en me serrant encore plus contre lui.

-Je sais, je dis en m'écartant de lui doucement, mais comment je vais faire sans entendre tes ronflements la nuit, je demande innocemment en me levant.

-T'es vraiment une peste, tu le sais ça, il dit en se levant à son tours.

-Tu m'invites pas cette année a aller à Pré-au-lard avec toi, je demande en l'attrapant le bras tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-J'ai pensé que tu voudras y aller avec ton copain, tu sais, juste vous deux..

-Pas moyen, je dis tristement, il laissera jamais Remus ou Peter seul et mon frère sera la pour nous surveiller donc... Sauf si toi tu veux y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut être une éventuelle copine, je dis avec un sourire insolent.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne sortira jamais avec moi, il soupire en s'ébouriffant les cheveux de frustration. Tu viens de me déprimer pour la journée.

-Tu penses qu'elle ne t'aime pas parce que vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé mais qui te dis qu'elle n'attend pas que tu fasses le premier pas? -Pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire?

-Idiot, je dis en le frappant sur la tête, parce que tu es l'homme dans l'histoire et c'est aux hommes de toujours faire le premier pas.

-Elle est seulement jolie.. je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais avoir plus, il ronchonne tout bas.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que tu l'aimais, je dis en riant, t'es tellement mignon quand tu rougis comme ça Li', je dis en m'arrêtant devant la salle de cours. C'est normal que tu sois beau, c'est parce que t'es mon meilleur ami, je dis en le poussant légèrement de l'épaule, obligé toutes les filles me jalousent parce que je suis proche de toi.

-Cassandra, il dit en rougissant encore plus.

-T'es adorable, je dis en riant plus fort.

-Tu parles de moi j'espère, dit une voix derrière moi.

-Liam je commence a entendre des voix, je dis en fronçant des sourcils, a part si c'est un fantôme. Non attends, j'ai trouvée c'est Sirius.

-C'était pas drôle, il dit en posant ses bras sur mes épaules, mais tes blagues nulles font parties de toi donc je fais avec.

-Merlin, si tu m'entends vient a mon secours.

-Cassy, crit une voix familière en s'approchant.

-J'aurais dû souhaiter quelque chose d'autre, je murmure en roulant des yeux. Oui?

-Tu sais c'est qui notre nouveau prof, me demande James tout essoufflé.

-Non, je dis lentement.

-Bien, assit toi près de William, il me dit entre deux souffles.

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Tu verras. Elle est où Lily-Jolie, il me demande finalement.

-Elle doit être entrain de venir, répond Liam a ma place.

-Tu penses qu'on peux choisir nos places, me murmure à l'oreille.

-Je sais pas mais je l'espère.

-La porte s'est ouvert..toute seule..comme ça, dit Liam étonné.

-Un 'Alohomora' suffit pour ouvrir une porte, lui rappel Sirius en se moquant.

-Je suis pas à Serdaigle parce que j'aime le bleu crétin, dit Liam vexé, je dis seulement que si on jette se sort de l'intérieur techniquement la porte doit s'ouvrir de l'autre côté. Pas du notre mais de celui qui jette le sort, pourtant la c'est l'inverse. Tu comprends ou je veux en venir, il demande.

-Du tout, mais je m'en fous à vrai dire, dit Sirius en souriant.

-Pourquoi j'ai cet imbécile pour copain, je murmure doucement pour moi même.

-Idiot un jour, idiot toujours, dit Liam en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ris doucement et on rentre dans la classe. Sirius a enlever son bras et est redevenu l'être nonchalant par excellence. Je m'assois à l'avant dernière rangée avec Liam, tandis que Lily s'assoit tout devant avec un fille nommée Diana. Les garçons sont derrière nous, James et Sirius sur une table, Remus et Will sur une autre et Peter sur la dernière table tout seul. Tout le monde assit, on attend le professeur.

Une minute.

Deux.

Une explosion.

Et plusieurs rayons lumineux. Quoi? Je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre que Liam me pousse pour que je me baisse. J'entends les garçons riposter, sûrement avec des sort jetés à l'aveugle. Un brouillard gris nous enveloppe. Je reste paralysée. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et des larmes brouilles ma vue. Ca dure depuis deux minutes? Dix? Plus? J'ai la gorge sèche et je tremble. Des flashs m'apparaissent, je vois des étudiants qui se battent, Sirius mort gisant sur le sol. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Liam pose un bras sur ma tête et je me colle à lui. C'est insensé, je l'expose encore plus au danger.

-Pathétique, dit une voix amusé.

Tout s'arrête.

Les bruits, les rayons, et le brouillard se dissipe. Comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était vraiment passé et que tout était le fruit de notre imagination. Je lève les yeux et aperçoit le contour d'une personne. J'efface mes larmes et regarde Liam, il soupire et me serre brièvement dans ses bras parce d'autres bras m'agrippent tout de suite après. Je sens l'odeur de Sirius. Je me sens tout de suite mieux, en sécurité.

-C'est un malade, il chuchote en me caressant les cheveux. J'ai eu peur pour toi.

Personne nous remarque. Chacun est occupé a se remettre de ses émotions. Certains pleurent, d'autres sont effrayés ou la baguette à la main pour être prêt à tout moment. Personne ne fait attention à nous. Je le serre contre moi. Il est vivant. Tout va bien. Il va bien.

-Black, laisse moi cinq secondes ma soeur, ordonne Will.

Sirius ne dit rien , je pense qu'il comprend mon frère. Il comprend qu'il a eu peur, qu'il s'est fait du soucis et qu'il a besoin de se rassurer. William me serre dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Il a vraiment eu peur pour moi.

-Willy, je murmure doucement en le caressant ses cheveux bruns.

-Je ne veux jamais te perdre Cass, il chuchote a son tour.

-Jamais.

Il s'écarte de moi en me souriant. Il regagne sa place et j'essaye de reprendre contenance.

-Plus de la moitié aurait été morts, continue l'inconnu du même ton. Je me présente, je suis le professeur Pedrillo, je suis la pour vous apprendre à rester en vie.


End file.
